


Propositions

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Alors qu'il rentre des Etats-Unis avec un petit ami dans sa valise, Martin a un service à demander à son patron et ami. Tenté de refuser, il accepte aux périls de ses sentiments, espérant ne pas le regretter.





	1. Une proposition inattendue

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de cette fic est un peu bizarre, j'espère qu'elle rendra bien et que vous aimerez la lire. Bonne lecture <3

Yann s'échappa vers la cuisine, profitant de la liesse générale pour profiter d'un moment seul. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il eut la tentation folle de plonger sa main à l'intérieur de sa poitrine pour l'y arracher. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il l'amènerait ici ce soir. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, les signes le montraient. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la pièce principale où tout le monde fêtait la fin de la saison. Martin bavardait avec Ali et Maïtena, ses doigts caressant doucement la main qui était posée sur sa hanche. Au bout de cette main, un corps ridiculement grand, fin et musclé, surplombé d'une tête fin aux pommettes saillantes et à la bouche charnue. Les cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène profond et bouclaient joliment jusqu'à la base du cou. Les yeux étaient d'un bleu azur étincelant. En un mot, il était sublime et très amoureux de Martin si on en croyait l'oblique de son corps qui cherchait celui de son reporter comme un aimant. L'envoyé spécial était plus discret mais les orbes brunes ne mentaient pas quand elle se posait sur le jeune acteur qui l'accompagnait. 

Leur relation avait été une surprise. Une rumeur au début, de celles qui font couler une sueur froide le long de la colonne. Des appels laissés sans réponse, et le visage gêné de Paul quand on demande pourquoi Martin n'est pas encore là pour préparer le duplex. Un aveu à demi-mots, puis un autre plus franc, la douleur poignante, qui balaye tout, le visage heureux du reporter qui confesse à demi-mots qu'il ne passe autant de temps hors de l'appartement seul et que la personne qu'il regarde par dessus la caméra pendant le duplex n'est pas son JRI.. Et puis le retour, les taquineries entre collègues, les suçons mal cachés et l'officialisation enfin. Il a ramené quelqu'un dans sa valise, il a craqué pour quelqu'un là-bas, dans les nuits joyeuses de Washington, un acteur qu'il a ramené à Paris parce qu'il doit y travailler quelques temps. Pendant ce temps la douleur grandit dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'on les voyait ensemble, la première fois que Martin est attiré par un homme.. ils ont l'air heureux, et Yann a besoin de s'éloigner. Dans le calme de la cuisine, il ne les voit pas. Il n'est pas seul, Robin le compagnon de Vincent est là, à préparer la suite du repas. Il le regarde avec douceur et tire une chaise vers lui. 

"Besoin de se retrouver un peu seul?"demande-t-il alors qu'il arrange les desserts. 

"Oui.. pour un timide comme moi.. trop de monde c'est compliqué.." les mots sortent difficilement, son cœur endolori leur bloque le passage. 

"C'est la seule raison?" Robin se tourne vers lui compréhensif. Voyant que Yann ne rebondit pas, il continue. 

"Ça fait longtemps?" L'autre homme le regarde un peu paniqué. "Martin et vous?" 

"Il n'y a pas de Martin et moi.. Mais oui.. ça fait longtemps." La confession est étonnante mais l'homme inspire la confidence avec ses yeux gentils et sa voix douce. "Comment tu as deviné?"

"Je suis acteur, c'est mon métier d'observer les gens, les choses, les sentiments. Quand on fait attention c'est pas très difficile à constater. On voit tout dans les yeux."

"Vous croyez qu'il l'a vu aussi? Il est acteur comme vous.." 

"Vu la façon dont il vous fusillait du regard quand vous aviez le dos tourné ou quand Martin vous parlait... Oui il y a de fortes chances."

"Il ne devrait pas, c'est lui qui a gagné. C'est lui qui est dans les bras de Martin en ce moment.. Je ne savais même pas qu'il aimait les hommes.. J'étais persuadé du contraire. Si j'avais su.." 

"Apparemment lui-même ne le savait pas. C'est ce qu'il nous a confié à Vincent et moi. C'est arrivé comme ça, ils se sont rapprochés, Alexander l'a séduit, sans qu'il se l'explique, il s'est laissé faire.. Et on en est là.."

"Il.. il doit être très attaché à lui pour opérer un changement tel que ce celui-là. Il doit être très amoureux."

Robin le regarda avant de retourner à sa tache. "Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il soit amoureux.. Il est attiré oui.. amoureux? Je n'irai pas jusque là, pas encore. Ils en sont aux prémices d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ce n'est ni solide, ni sérieux pour l'instant. C'est pour ça que ce serait le timing idéal pour vous.."

"Comment ça?"

"Si vous voulez vous interposer, faites-le maintenant qu'il n'y a rien à véritablement briser. Après il sera trop tard."

"Il est déjà trop tard." soupira Yann, défait. 

"J'adore cet homme" s'exclama Vincent joyeusement en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine. "Cet Alex est une perle, il est beau, drôle et intelligent. Je l'ai invité pour notre semaine à tous en Italie. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir venir mais au moins, il sait qu'il peut, je suis sûr que Martin sera ravi, vu comme ils ne peuvent pas se décoller!"

Yann et Robin échangèrent un regard et au haussement d'épaules du comédien, le présentateur comprit qu'il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il avait compris à son compagnon. C'était mieux ainsi. 

"Yann, Martin te cherchait. Il dit qu'il ne t'a pas vu de la soirée et a demandé si tout allait bien. Tout va bien?" il se retourna vers lui, soudain plus grave. 

"Oui, ça va." la lassitude faisait traîner sa voix. "Il est où là?" 

"Sur le balcon avec Maïtena, ils arrêtent pas de comploter depuis une demie heure. Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent."

Yann haussa les épaules, indifférent. Tout paraissait sans saveur depuis quelques temps, lui qui se réjouissait de partir en vacances avec une partie de l'équipe était horrifié par l'idée de passer son temps à entendre Martin parler de son coup de cœur, ou pire de les voir ensemble, intimes et caressants. Il eut la brève vision des deux hommes enlacés dans la piscine, à moitié nus, et il eut furieusement envie d'enfoncer son poing dans le mur qui filait sous ses doigts. 

Il retrouva son amie et le reporter en train de discuter intensément, et ils s'interrompirent en le voyant arriver. La présentatrice finit par les laisser seuls et Yann vint s'accouder à la rambarde, Martin à ses côtés. Seul avec lui, à l'abri dans l'ombre de la nuit parisienne, il était facile d'oublier le troisième homme non loin de là. Ils parlèrent comme à leur habitude, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Yann ne posa aucune question sur Alexander, d'une parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître les réponses, et de deux parce qu'il savait que le plus jeune répugnerait à les lui fournir. Cependant , alors qu'ils allaient rentrer, Martin fit un geste pour les stopper. 

"Yann.. j'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Un service, quelque chose de très important pour moi. Je .. je sais même pas comment le formuler. Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, peut-être totalement cinglé mais je ne vois pas à qui d'autre demander. T'es le seul en qui j'ai confiance à ce point.." Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Je vais pas te demander ça maintenant, on a pas le temps mais quand on sera en Italie. Par contre, promets-moi que tu seras pas fâché et que si tu dis non, ça changera rien entre nous, on oubliera tout et on sera comme avant.. Promets?"

"Martin, je sais pas ce que tu veux me demander mais..." Yann fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, il ne comprenait pas la soudaine nervosité du jeune homme." 

"Yann, promets-le moi s'il te plait!"

"D'accord... c'est promis." Martin parut soulagé et posa la main sur son bras en signe de reconnaissance avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Robin et Vincent. Yann regarda son bras, il lui semblait ressentir encore le léger toucher du plus jeune. Il secoua la tête tristement.. Il était vraiment trop amoureux pour son bien. 

*********************************************************************************************

"Je t'aime fort mais tu as pas été très subtil mon chéri" fit Robin en aidant son compagnon à ranger le salon. 

"Hein quoi? Pourquoi tu me dis ça?" 

"Par rapport à Yann et Martin.. et son "copain"" 

"Quel est le problème?" Vincent regardait son compagnon sans comprendre. 

"Le problème, c'est que Yann est amoureux de Martin.; ne me dis pas tu n'as pas remarqué?!"

Vincent resta figé quelques instants.. il avait toujours eu des doutes sur la relation entre son patron et ami et Martin. Une amitié fusionnelle, terriblement ambiguë,qui levait les chuchotements et les haussements de sourcils sur son passage. Il avait eu des soupçons oui.. Mais devant la nonchalance entêtée des deux personnages principaux, il les avait oublié. Pourtant il avait remarqué le sourire de Yann qui s'estompait depuis la nouvelle de la relation naissante de Martin. Il avait vu les pauses cigarettes de plus en plus fréquentes, les yeux qui ne brillaient plus, ou différemment, le regard qui se posait sur Martin comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus la personne qu'il voyait, comme si elle était trop loin, perdue.. Mais Yann avait mis cela sur la fatigue, le stress de la fin de saison, et trop empressé de croire à une douleur passagère, Vincent s'était mis en tête de le faire rire le plus possible, oubliant volontairement que Yann lui avait menti. 

Il soupira et continua de ranger l'appartement, soudain plus grave. Plus tard, il vient se blottir contre Robin dans le lit. 

"C'est vraiment dommage," soupira-t-il contre l'épaule du jeune homme. "Ils auraient été si parfaits l'un pour l'autre."

"Ils le sont toujours" répondit Robin l'air pensif. Vincent pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit. Il adorait l'esprit vif de son amant, et sa profonde empathie pour les autres. "Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tard si on leur donne un petit coup de pouce." 

"Robin, il faut pas que je m'en mêle, ce sont mes amis et collègues. Et on part en vacances avec eux pour une semaine demain! On risque de provoquer une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans cette position." 

"Toi oui.. moi non." fit Robin avec malice en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Vincent s'allongea à ses côtés, redoutant le tumulte des sentiments à venir. 

***********************************************************************************************

Il parait que la douleur est plus douce au soleil. C'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit et baigné de la lumière réconfortante du soleil, Yann était tenté de le croire. Mais la présence du Martin, allongé sur la chaise longue à côté de la sienne, n'y était pas pour rien. Il était facile d'oublier l'autre homme à Paris quand ses yeux caressaient les lignes du visage, la courbe attendrissante du nez, l'invitation de la gorge dénudée et gorgée de soleil. Il évitait de laisser son regard vagabonder plus bas car la chaleur se faisait alors plus forte, plus sinueuse, traîtresse sous la peau blanche. Il se contenait d'admirer son visage endormi tourné vers lui, les yeux dissimulés sous les lunettes de soleil. 

Martin bougea dans son sommeil et se recroquevilla comme un chat qui s'enroule dans une couverture. Yann sentit une vague de tendresse si violente l'envahir qu'elle vint se faufiler jusqu'à ses yeux, les rendant humides et douloureux. En une bouffée d'air maladroite, il s'arracha à sa contemplation et son regard se porta sur la piscine de l'autre côté de sa chaise. Il la rejoignit à pas de loup et laissa l'eau l'envelopper, rafraîchissant son cœur et son esprit. Il nagea avec automatisme, ses pensées dérivant vers le comédien qui avait su attraper son reporter dans ses filets, à Robin et Vincent qui avaient l'air si heureux ensemble, impatients de profiter de la campagne italienne à deux. Il s'imaginait avec Martin, la complicité d'un couple qui se connait depuis longtemps, qui savoura la compagnie de l'autre comme on laisse la champagne pétiller sur sa langue le plus longtemps possible. Il aurait tant aimé avoir le courage de se dévoiler au jeune homme plus tôt, s'il l'avait fait avant qu'il parte, peut-être qu'Alexander ne serait jamais apparu sur le tableau. Ils seraient alors comme Robin et Vincent, en pleine balade romantique dans la vieille Rome ou en vadrouille sur la plage comme Pana et Hugo. Il aurait pas la sensation qu'on lui creusait un trou dans le coeur un peu plus à chaque seconde. Perdu dans ses contemplations, il n'entendit pas l'ombre qui glissait avec aisance vers lui, il ne réalisa sa présence que lorsqu'une violente giclée d'eau vint s'échouer sur son visage. Il reconnut le rire joyeux de Martin avant de voir son sourire enfantin. Il souffla d'un air faussement agacé mais il se raidit quand le jeune homme vint remettre en place une mèche de cheveux trempée qui tombait devant son oeil. Le geste était beaucoup plus tendre qu'il n'aurait dû l'être et l'air autour sembla se suspendre alors que Martin laissa retomber sa main dans l'eau en un petit clapotis. 

"Bah alors, tu me laisses tout seul?" fit-il tout bas alors que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

"Tu dormais, je n'allais pas te réveiller pour barboter avec moi." Il avait du mal à fixer son regard sur le jeune homme. Sous leurs corps se frôlaient et les frissons qui lui courraient l'échine n'avaient rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de l'eau. Comme s'il avait senti sa gêne, Martin lui renvoya une nouvelle vague qui se déchaîna en une bataille acharnée. Bientôt rejoints par Ali et Maïtena qui étaient partis se reposer à l'intérieur, ils passèrent leur après-midi dans l'eau entre jeux et discussions à bâtons rompus. 

Tous partirent se promener le soir dans la ville de Rome, profitant de la douceur du soir, des odeurs de vin et de fleurs qui balayaient les nuits italiennes. Yann marchait derrière les autres, vite rejoint par Martin. Ils marchèrent côte à côté, leurs bras se touchant à chaque pas, et il semblait au présentateur que ses doigts étaient irrésistiblement attirés par ceux du reporter, ils avaient envie de capturer leurs homologues, de caresser la paume, dessiner les phalanges. Martin le regardait souvent, et à chaque fois il semblait sur le point de se raviser. Alors qu'il venait de passer plusieurs bars bondés, il lui fit remarquer. 

"Tu plais beaucoup aux Italiens." Yann sursauta et se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Tu trouves? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?" Martin et lui ne parlaient jamais de leur vie sentimentale, c'était le tabou de leur amitié. 

"J'observe, c'est tout. Tu as tapé dans l'oeil de plusieurs d'entre eux quand on est passé, c'est tout.." Il lui jeta un regard en coin. "Tu es toujours avec ..." 

"Non. C'est terminé depuis quelques mois.." Yann baissa la tête, la rupture lui revenant en tête. Les disputes violentes qui l'avaient précédé, toutes tournant autour de Martin et leur relation. L'homme lui avait reproché de passer ses soirées avec le reporter, sur skype ou au téléphone, et pas pour le travail. Yann avait mollement tenté de se défendre mais il était en tord et il le savait. Il l'avait laissé partir, attristé de plus pouvoir oublier l'envoyé spécial dans les bras de son amant. 

Martin s'excusa d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie et hésita un peu avant de se lancer à nouveau. Il demanda à Yann s'il pouvait lui parler seul à seul ce soir. Le présentateur accepta après avoir tenté de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas avant ce soir, il lui donna rendez-vous dans sa chambre quand tout le monde serait parti se coucher. 

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls quelques heures plus tard. Yann entendit toquer doucement à la porte de sa chambre et il vit Martin entrer dans la pièce en tenue pour dormir, les cheveux humides. Il sentit une bouffée de désir l'envahir et se détourna de cette vision beaucoup trop tentante. Martin vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et Yann se laissa absorber par une goutte d'eau qui glissa le long de la tempe du reporter pour caresser sa joue et se faufiler à l'intérieur de son t-shirt blanc. La tentation de la rattraper avec sa langue le prit si violemment qu'il frissonna. 

Martin avait l'air gêné lui aussi. Voyant qu'il ne se lançait pas, Yann l'encouragea à parler dès qu'il eut suffisamment retrouvé ses esprits. Le plus jeune prit une profonde respiration. 

"Yann, comme tu sais, je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'Alex, que tu as rencontré il y deux jours.. On s'entend très bien et il me plaît beaucoup. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien fait avec un homme avant.. parce que je pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour. Je sens qu'Alex aimerait que ça aille plus loin et mois aussi mais disons que je ne sais ..pas trop comment y faire. J'ai aucune expérience si tu veux et c'est .. problématique." balbutia-t-il. 

"J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Yann.. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes comment on.. s'y prend avec un homme. Je ne voudrais pas arriver devant lui et lui faire mal ou que ça soit une catastrophe. Comme je sais que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais m'aider? M'apprendre? Me montrer?" les derniers mots étaient prononcés sur un ton extrêmement hésitant et maladroit. 

Yann sentit son estomac couler à l'intérieur de son ventre, comme s'il était lesté de pierres. 

"Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble?" Martin rougit encore plus. 

"En un mot, oui. Je veux que tu sois mon professeur. Je sais que je suis pas ton style d'homme, tu l'as déjà dit mais justement, comme on s'entend bien, je pensais qu'avec toi ce serait plus facile qu'avec un inconnu. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance en fait.." 

Yann ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. La proposition était absurde. Terriblement tentante aussi. 

"Une nuit Yann. Je serai ton élève pendant une nuit. Après on oublie tout et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un service. Que je te revaudrai. Promis." 

"C'est complètement dingue Martin. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu me demandes.."

"Juste une nuit. C'est pas comme si tu le faisais pas avec plein d'autres." murmura le jeune homme, d'un ton un peu amer.

Le présentateur ferma les yeux, il avait le tournis. Bien sûr qu'il le faisait avec d'autres, les histoires d'une nuit qui ne comptaient pas. Mais les autres n'étaient pas Martin. Il n'avait pas envie de les retenir, ne se souvenait ni de leur nom, ni du goût de leur peau. Mais s'il touchait l'homme en face de lui, ce serait fini pour de bon. Il ne pourrait plus l'oublier, il le savait. Il lui demandait de se sacrifier, d'attacher son cœur à ses pieds pour toujours, pour qu'il le piétine indéfiniment. 

"Je te laisse réfléchir cette nuit Yann. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, à qui je confierais..et bien moi." il eut un petit rire nerveux et se glissa hors de la chambre. Yann resta tétanisé dans son lit, les mots du jeune homme tournant inlassablement dans son esprit. Mais bientôt pire les mots, les images vinrent se glisser à son tour derrière ses yeux et lui montrèrent ce qu'il pourrait avoir s'il acceptait, les caresses qu'il obtiendrait, les soupirs qu'il viendrait absorber avec ses lèvres, le corps dur et chaud pressé contre le sien. Martin, à lui, pour une nuit. C'est le cœur et l'esprit tumultueux qu'il sombra difficilement dans un sommeil bien peu réparateur. Demain il lui faudrait donner une réponse. 

 

 

A suivre


	2. Accepter ou refuser

"Mais comment a-t-il pu avoir une idée pareille!" s'exclama Yann, sa voix rendue chevrotante par le doute. Il venait de réunir Ali, Maïténa et Robin, près de lui pour leur exposer la proposition de Martin. Sa nuit agitée avait marqué son visage, creusant ses joues. Il avait passé la nuit tourmenté par les fantômes des possibilités qui émanaient du choix qu'on lui avait laissé. En particulier celles qui le ramenaient au corps de Martin contre le sien et à son souffle dans son oreille. Il en voulait au jeune homme d'avoir réveillé cette faim en lui, celle qu'il n'arrivait plus à éteindre désormais. Surtout que ce que le reporter entendait par "te laisser le temps de réfléchir" était en fait "T'éviter avec soin toute la journée". Yann l'avait à peine croisé aujourd'hui et le reporter avait évité son regard a chaque fois. Peut-être regrettait-il son offre? Il soupira bruyamment, et massa délicatement ses tempes pour chasser la migraine qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez. Ses amis s'échangèrent un regard inquiet. Maïtena remua inconfortablement, attirant l'attention.   
"Et bien.. il se pourrait que l'idée vienne de moi." Elle rougit sous le regard interloqué de ses amis. 

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris?" souffla Yann. 

"Je ne sais pas..Il me parlait de son stress, je lui ai raconté ce que j'avais fait pour ma première fois. L'idée a eu l'air de faire son chemin dans sa tête. On en a parlé un peu et c'est tout..

"Tu avais fait quoi exactement?" demanda Ali d'un ton neutre.

"Quand j'étais ado et que je suis tombée amoureuse de mon premier copain sérieux, j'avais pas envie de gâcher notre première fois avec mon inexpérience. Du coup, j'ai demandé à un très bon ami de m'aider à .. passer ce cap pour pouvoir être tranquille le jour J avec ce fameux garçon. J'ai raconté ça à Martin et vu que lui et Alex ne sont pas encore techniquement en couple; je lui ai suggéré qu'il pourrait faire la même chose. C'est tout.." 

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Robin lui coupa la parole. Assis près d'eux, il semblait profondément absorbé par ses réflexions, il parla en regardant droit devant lui, retraçant la courbe des événements dans son esprit. Il lui semblait voir les fils du destin briller sous ses yeux. 

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui a donné le nom?" Voyant que les autres froncer les sourcils, il s'expliqua : "C'est toi qui a suggéré le nom de Yann à Martin?" Maïtena le regarda et il vit ses yeux se mettre à briller alors qu'elle se remémorait leur discussion. A son sourire, il comprit que son intuition était juste. 

"Non.. Non, le prénom venait de lui. Je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait demander à un ami proche plutôt que de le faire avec un inconnu et il a proposé Yann tout de suite." Elle tourna son regard vers le présentateur qui laissait fuir son regard vers la piscine dans laquelle Martin et lui avaient passé un moment si doux la veille. Le manque vint lui tirailler l'estomac, il avait envie de le voir, là, tout de suite. 

"Yann.." souffla Maïtena, elle le regardait avec une douceur mêlée d'incompréhension. "Martin a dit quelque chose en prononçant ton nom.. Il a dit "Comme de toute façon, je ne suis pas du tout son type, et que mon physique ne l'attire pas du tout, ça ne le dérangera sûrement pas. Il acceptera peut-être.." Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dirait une chose pareille?" 

La honte s'infiltra sous sa peau, remplit sa bouche d'acide, s'alliant avec la colère. Il se serait donné des gifles, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Martin se rappellerait tout ça, qu'il y croirait.. Comme il avait été stupide, et pétri d'orgueil, trop désireux de combattre ses sensations quitte à blesser le jeune homme en face. Il se rappela son ton presque méprisant quand il avait clamé que Martin n'était pas son style d'homme, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Il vit le visage impénétrable de Martin, la tension presque invisible qui s'était emparée de ses épaules. Bien sûr il avait menti. Il reporta ses mots à ses amis et affronta leurs regards désapprobateurs, mutique. 

"Peu importe" déclara Robin, les faisant soudain sursauter. Un sourire énigmatique étirait ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers le présentateur. "Il t'a choisi Yann, il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui, notamment Hugo mais c'est ton nom qui est sorti de sa bouche en premier. Ça veut dire quelque chose!"

"Mais je ne peux pas lui dire oui. Et notre amitié dans tout ça? Que deviendra-t-elle? Elle va s'auto-détruire dans la gêne et la honte. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne sacrifierai pas notre relation pour une nuit." 

"Yann. Tu penses trop petit. S'il t'a choisi, c'est qu'une partie de lui, inconsciente probablement, est attirée par toi. C'est ta chance. Pour lui montrer qu'Alex n'est pas sa seule option, que tu es là toi aussi. C'est pas le première fois que je verrais ça. Les gens sous-estiment souvent le pouvoir de la sensualité, du corps sur les relations. Ils ont tord." Voyant Yann serrer ses mains nerveusement, il adoucit sa voix. "Tu as plus à gagner qu'à perdre. Tu peux imposer tes propres conditions. Au pire, tu auras eu le droit à ta nuit avec lui. Si tu le fais pas tu vas regretter."

"Ah ça.." Yann sentit sa vision se brouiller, ses yeux se firent soudain brûlants. 

"Et au mieux, il s'en rend compte que votre relation n'est pas aussi platonique qu'il le croyait et que son Alex n'est que l'arbre qui cache la forêt. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, j'en suis convaincu. Il n'est pas aussi attiré par lui qu'il le pense." Asséna Robin avec force, terminant ainsi son plaidoyer. Le silence se fit, à peine perturbé par le vent qui soufflait délicatement dans les arbres entourant la maison. Le soleil commençait à se faire de plomb, écrasant la peau, la rendant inconfortable. Robin partit à l'intérieur suivi par les deux autres, tandis que Yann se laissa de nouveau glisser dans la piscine. 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau sortis pour dîner, Yann sentit son regard s'accrocher irrésistiblement au visage de son reporter. La bataille faisait rage dans son esprit : accepter ou refuser. S'il disait oui, il avait une nuit avec lui, une nuit pour satisfaire le désir qui l'enflammait perpétuellement depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme, au risque de se briser le coeur sur la courbe de ses reins. Leur amitié serait sévèrement éreintée par l'intimité nouvelle, au risque de ne pas s'en remettre. S'il disait non, leur relation serait préservée mais serait-elle intacte. La proposition n'allait-elle pas tourner en boucle dans sa tête, lui susurrant à l'oreille tout ce qui aurait pu être, ce qu'il aurait pu avoir, même pour une seule nuit. 

Il entendit Martin rire et le son rauque de sa voix réveilla sa peau, les frissons courant librement sous ses vêtements. Il vit d'autres hommes le convoiter ouvertement, leur sexualité éclatante et vibrante, conquérante. Il s'imagina Martin dans les bras de l'un de ces hommes à la peau si mate. Ils pouvaient les imaginer, brusques et indifférents.. C'était ce genre d'homme vers lequel il se tournerait si Yann disait non. Ils seraient ravis d'accepter, prendraient ce qui leur était offert sans scrupule, ni gratitude. Un vrai gâchis. 

Il s'excusa un instant pour aller dehors, respirer la nuit, sentir les parfums d'alcool, de cigarettes, de nourriture et voilée par toutes ces odeurs mais entêtante quand on la détectait enfin, le parfum capiteux et romantique de la glycine qui décorait les maisons du petit village qui les abritait pour la soirée. Il sentit la présence de Martin avant que son souffle ne vienne parcourir délicatement sa nuque. Finalement, il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait décidé. 

"C'est d'accord." annonça-t-il à Martin alors que celui-ci lui demandait s'il se sentait bien. Le reporter s'interrompit net. Il cligna des yeux rapidement comme pour imprimer l'idée plus vite dans son esprit. 

"Oh.. je vois. C'est... d'accord. Je te remercie." 

"J'ai des conditions." Yann s'efforça de durcir sa voix quand il plongea son regard dans celui de Martin. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'on aurait pu le croire. Le jeune homme était diablement attendrissant, suspendu à ses paroles comme il l'était. Mais Yann bloqua ses sentiments dans sa poitrine, les laissant peser sur ses intestins. 

"Ce sera juste pour une nuit. Tu écoutes mes conseils et on fait ce qu'il faut, je t'apprends tout ce que je sais faire, ainsi que tout ce qui risque de se passer lors de votre première fois. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé et si tu as mal tu me le dis tout de suite et on arrête tout d'accord? Pareil, je me réserve le droit de tout stopper si je ne suis pas à l'aise. Ça te va?" Martin hocha la tête avec vigueur. 

"Je te revaudrai ça, je te promets. Tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux." Il rougit légèrement. "Quand veux-tu qu'on le fasse?" 

Yann expira la fumée de sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans le vide. "Ce soir." Il se tourna vers le jeune journaliste dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous le choc. "Plus tôt ce sera fait, mieux ce sera." Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un geste déterminé. Martin se rangea de son avis et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard dans la soirée dans la chambre de Yann. Elle avait l'avantage d'être de l'autre côté du couloir, ce qui la mettait hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes. 

"Tu peux te rétracter quand tu veux." chuchota-t-il à Martin alors qu'il rentrait de nouveau dans le restaurant. 

"Non, je suis content que ce soit toi..." répondit le jeune homme avec force. Yann ne répondit pas, son attention avait été capté par leurs mains qui ne cessaient de se frôler. Il sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement alors qu'il imaginait ce que se produirait plus tard dans la soirée. 

***********************************************************************************************

Yann attendait au bord du lit, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. Ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, il était incapable d'en saisir une seule : stress, anticipation, désir, angoisse,.. tout se mélangeait. Pourtant quand Martin pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loup, verrouillant derrière lui, il sentit une profonde détermination envahir chaque cellule de son corps. Il voulait faire défaillir l'homme qui s'asseyait sur le lit, le regard baissé, alors que ses doigts jouaient avec le rebord des draps. Yann ne savait pas comment aborder ce qui allait suivre alors il se rapprocha doucement. Martin s'était lavé, il sentait le savon et le shampoing, avec une pointe d'autre chose, quelque chose de fort, presque épicé. Le jeune homme le regarda avec de grands yeux alors que Yann posa une main sur son menton pour qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien. 

"Tu m'autorises à t'embrasser ou pas?" Les yeux bruns papillonnèrent vers ses lèvres et il hocha la tête, presque imperceptiblement. Yann posa ses lèvres sur celles du reporter et initia le baiser, long et sensuel qui suivit. C'est Martin qui vint caresser sa langue avec la sienne cependant, ce qui surprit Martin. Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver aussi entreprenant. Il sentit la main du plus jeune descendre vers son boxer et il l'intercepta. 

"Pas si vite... il y a des étapes avant ça..." grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres. "Laisse-moi te montrer." 

Il le poussa doucement sur le matelas, et colla son torse contre le sien alors que leurs bouches se trouvèrent à nouveau. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt du plus jeune et celui-ci lui rendit la pareille, calant ses gestes sur les siens. Yann retira ses mains afin de pouvoir enlever leurs t-shirts avec facilité. Il attaqua la peau nue avec voracité marquant la peau avec force. Martin gémissait sous lui, se cambrait. Yann pouvait sentir son désir contre sa cuisse, surtout quand il se collait au sien, les faisait frémir tous les deux. Il descendit le long de la gorge du jeune homme, savourant la peau douce sur ses papilles. Il s'arrêta sur les tétons qu'il prit doucement entre ses dents, les sentant durcir sous sa langue. Martin gémit plus fort et enfouit une main dans ses cheveux. Il remonta doucement vers le reporter et lui murmura à l'oreille alors que sa main glissait le long de son ventre "N'oublie jamais cette partie-là d'accord, elle est très importante." Martin hocha la tête comme s'il ne se faisait pas confiance pour prononcer le moindre mot. Le plus vieux eut un sourire attendri qu'il dissimula dans un léger baiser. 

"Hmm attends," murmura Martin alors que la main de Yann menaçait de disparaître à l'intérieur de son boxer. Yann eut la crainte soudaine qu'il veuille tout arrêter alors que le journaliste se redressait pour lui faire face. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, et sa peau marquée par ses soins, il était irrésistible. Ses yeux étaient le plus saisissant dans cet hypnotisant tableau, ils semblaient noirs tant leurs pupilles étaient dilatées.

"Il faut que ce soit moi qui te touche ou je n'apprendrais jamais." murmura Martin alors qu'il venait embrasser sa gorge. 

Yann ne dit rien et laissa ses paupières se fermer alors que le reporter mordillait la peau tendre de son cou avec application. Il aurait dû se montrer stoïque mais le feu qui se réveillait dans ses veines rendait sa mission très délicate. Martin caressa lentement son torse, faisant rouler ses tétons sous ses doigts comme il venait de lui apprendre. 

"Comme tu vois j'apprends vite.." le taquina-t-il dans un souffle. 

Sa réflexion arracha un sourire au plus vieux qui disparut bien vite quand ces mêmes doigts franchir la barrière de son sous-vêtement pour s'emparer de son membre. Il se mordit les lèvres violemment et faillit manquer les mots de Martin tant le sang battait fort dans ses oreilles. 

"Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse," lui disait le jeune homme alors que sa main effectuait un long mouvement de vas et viens, "pour que ce soit le mieux possible." Yann ne put émettre qu'in râle sourd alors que les doigts de Martin se faisaient plus inquisiteurs. 

"Comme si c'était pour toi." répondit-il alors que sa main venait se joindre à celle de l'autre homme, entremêlant leurs doigts, bougeant à l'unisson sur lui. Il sentait la chaleur monter de plus en plus fort entre eux, leurs gémissements ne cessaient de gagner en intensité. Alors qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser à nouveau, Yann vit la main libre du jeune homme se faufiler vers sa propre virilité.

"Ne te touche pas," murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme, ta leçon n'est pas terminée." Sur ses dires, il le poussa de nouveau sur le lit et vint s'asseoir sur ses jambes alors que sa langue partait à l'assaut du corps sous lui. 

"Yann, je.. hmm. il faudrait que ce soit moi pour apprendre à .." le reste de la phrase s'évanouit dans sa gorge alors la bouche de Yann se refermait sur lui. Le présentateur laissa sa langue courir le long de la veine saillante, ses doigts explorer le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses, tout la peau à laquelle il pouvait avoir accès. Il avait conscience que son rôle de professeur était largement dépassé, que les caresses qu'il était en train de prodiguer maintenant étaient purement égoïstes, parce qu'il voulait être le premier homme à faire naître ces sensations-là. Parce qu'il était entrain de montrer à Martin ce que lui aimait, désirs probablement différents de l'autre qui attendait à Paris. En entendant le reporter gémir son prénom comme il le faisait en ce moment, et bien il se fichait de savoir si son rôle était respecté ou pas. La seule chose qui comptait était le jeune homme sous lui qui ne cessait de le supplier de continuer, de ne pas s'arrêter, et d'autres paroles incompréhensibles au fur et à mesure que le plaisir le rendait fébrile. 

Il finit par le relâcher doucement avant de remonter en une myriade de baisers jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il réclama à nouveau. Il se laissa embarquer par le baiser passionné que lui donna le reporter. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute devant les yeux clos du jeune homme, à qui pensait-il à ce moment précis? Est-ce l'autre qu'il imaginait, embrasser, toucher? Il mordit la lèvre inférieur, colérique et Martin geignit contre lui, déclenchait une nouvelle tempête sous sa peau. Martin recommença à caresser son bas-ventre, son regard tempétueux rivé sur le sien. Yann l'embrassa à nouveau.

"Il est temps, tu es prêt?" 

Le reporter acquiesça et Yann prit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait dissimulé sous l'oreiller. Le jeune le regardait ouvrir le tube les yeux écarquillés, et le plus vieux vit l'inquiétude pour la première fois se peindre sur son visage juvénile que le désir avait teinté de rouge par endroit. De nouveau, il vint se placer sur lui, avec lenteur et douceur. L'envoyé spécial avait placé sa tête sur l'oreiller et le regardait préparer ses doigts. Le présentateur se pencha sur son oreille alors que ses doigts glissaient doucement vers leur destination.

"Que ce soit pour toi ou pour lui, n'oublie jamais de le faire et surtout ne crains pas ce moment parce que.." il sourit alors que Martin fermait les yeux sous la sensation d'étirement, "l'avantage des doigts, c'est qu'ils peuvent faire ça." déclara-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient ce point si sensible à l'intérieur du plus jeune, qui lâche un cri de surprise qui se termina en un gémissement rauque.. Yann sourit en le voyant rejeter sa tête en arrière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait ses gestes, le jeune homme bougeait ses hanches en rythme avec lui, inconscient des mouvements de son propre bassin. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores et Yann lui-même avait du mal à rester dans son rôle de professeur. Son désir était douloureux contre son ventre et il ne sentait pas capable de continuer encore longtemps. 

"Yann, prends-moi, s'il te plait." murmura Martin contre son cou et Yann soupira, capitulant. Quelques instant plus tard, il s'unissait à l'homme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps en un souffle. Il sentit le jeune homme arrêtait de respirer brièvement avant de laisser échapper un soupir chevrotant. Il bougea longtemps pour laisser le jeune homme s'habituer, le regard rivé sur son visage, attentif au moindre signe de douleur ou de désir de retrait. Mais l'envoyé spécial avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille, le forçant à donner plus de profondeur à ses mouvements. Yann sentit l'émotion le submerger à nouveau. Au fur et à mesure que le plaisir les envahissait, il se sentait de moins en moins maître de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, jamais. Il voulait le garder sous lui, pour toujours. Entendre son prénom gémit de cette façon lui réchauffait le cœur, électrisait son propre plaisir. 

Il vit la main du jeune homme se glisser entre eux à nouveau pour se saisir de son désir, le faire bouger au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Il chassa cette main avec fermeté pour la remplacer par la sienne, jalousement. Il voulait contrôler son plaisir jusqu'au bout. Il voulait le sentir frémir et exploser sous lui. Martin ferma de nouveau les yeux sous les assauts fiévreux qu'il recevait. Dans les derniers moments, il s'accrocha au plus vieux désespérément, tentant d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir dans le creux de son épaule. Sous les encouragements de son aîné, il se laisse embarquer par la jouissance, perdant pied avec la réalité violemment. Yann eut à la peine le temps de profiter de cette vision qu'elle l'entraîna sous la vague, lui aussi, annihilant tout ce qui n'était pas Martin à ce moment précis. 

Il se laissa tomber sur lui, veillant néanmoins à ne pas l'écraser. Il écarta les quelques mèches trempées de sueur qui encombraient son front dans un geste tendre. Martin fixait le plafond, sa respiration était erratique, il tentait de reprendre son souffle. 

Sans qu'il ne l'ait senti arriver, la douleur le frappa de plein fouet, et il se sentit se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Martin... Et maintenant il attendait de voir le dégoût se peindre sur son visage. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il se précipite hors de sa chambre dès qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait probablement fait une belle connerie et gâché leur amitié.

Mais Martin était plein de surprise, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il se tourna vers lui avec difficulté. Yann se hâta de chasser toute détresse de son visage. Le silence se fit entre eux. 

"Je peux rester cette nuit? demanda le reporter. "Parce que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir bouger tout de suite." Ils se regardèrent avant de rire doucement, évacuant la tension qui semblait avoir envahi la pièce depuis la fin de leurs ébats.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda le plus vieux, son inquiétude prenant le pas sur la tristesse qui s'infiltrait lentement dans sa poitrine. 

"Bien, je.." le jeune homme rougit. "Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi bon." Il le regarda par dessous ses cils, presque timide. "Merci." 

"Mais de rien." Yann se mit sur le dos, un bras en support sous sa tête, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il essayait vraiment de lutter contre les pensées qui cognaient violemment contre son crâne, piranhas avides de planter leurs dents dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Mais une tête vient se poser sur son ventre et le temps se suspendit. Son cœur s'apaisa brusquement, se synchronisant avec celui qu'il sentait battre contre sa peau. Il s'endormit, bercé par le souffle de Martin qui balayait le creux de son ventre et par la chaleur du corps contre le sien. 

 

Le lendemain matin, le lit était froid et il était seul. Dans le silence matinal, à peine troublé par le chant des oiseaux, il lui sembla entendre distinctement son cœur se briser.

 

à suivre...


	3. Qu'avec toi

Il tarda à se lever, non pas parce qu'il était fatigué, bien que chaque membre lui rappelait ses activités plutôt fougueuses de la veille, mais parce qu'il redoutait de croiser Martin, de voir le dégoût et le mépris dans son regard. Il soupira, son regard rivé vers l'immensité bleue du ciel.. Il remontait le fil du temps, lentement, revoyait leurs premières interactions, les premiers regards et effleurements. Il l'avait désiré immédiatement, violemment presque. L'impertinence de ses sentiments pour la bienséance, pour la relation dans laquelle il était déjà engagé l'avait laissé les genoux faibles et la gorge nouée. Que faire quand une seule personne renverse tout sur son passage, change la vision de votre vie entière? Rien.. Il avait continué à construire sa vie sur les ruines et maintenant il contemplait l'ampleur de la tempête. Il entendit toquer doucement. Il reconnut le signe que Maïtena et lui utilisaient et il la laissa rentrer.

"Alors? comment ça s'est passé? Vous l'avez fait?"

Il se tourna vers elle et elle étouffa son rire derrière sa bouche. "ah oui, ça se voit. Tu as des traces sur tout le cou." Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. "C'était bien j'imagine?"

"Trop.." murmura Yann. "Mais il n'est pas là.."

"En même temps, il vient de coucher avec son patron à qui il a demandé de lui montrer comment faire l'amour à un homme. C'est plutôt gênant comme réveil. Tu .. lui as dit que tu voulais qu'il reste?"

"Non, bien sûr que non. Il s'est endormi hier soir et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, il n'était plus là... J'ai été con Maï.. J'aurais jamais dû dire oui. Maintenant ça va être pire. Savoir ce que c'est. Et le voir dans les bras d'un autre." Il secoua la tête et garda ses yeux clos quelques instants. J'aurais dû.. ne rien faire."   
"Et rester à l'aimer sans rien dire? Ça t'aurait mangé à petit feu. Au moins tu as agi. Le plus dur, c'est de faire bouger le status quo! Maintenant que les choses sont en marche.. il suffit de les laisser se mettre en place. Attendre en fait." Elle lui lança un dernier regard entendu, bien que compatissant. "Laisse-le revenir vers toi." Elle sortit et laissa Yann, seul, étendu sur le lit trop froid maintenant que Martin n'y était plus..

*******************************************************************************************

Martin soupira d'aise en sentant le vent chaud caresser son visage. Assis seul sur le banc qui faisait face à la piscine parmi les arbres, il profitait de la solitude pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée brûlaient sous sa peau. Il sentait encore les mains de Yann sur son épiderme, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair, pas assez pour faire mal mais suffisamment pour laisser une marque. Sa marque. Elles étaient partout sur lui : l'empreinte de ses dents, sur son cou, son torse.. Il entendait encore son souffle dans son oreille, les bruits qu'il faisait alors que le plaisir montait crescendo. Martin n'arrivait plus à se les sortir de la tête. Ils l'accompagnaient partout. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui demander. Il l'avait fait en espérant qu'il accepte mais en le redoutant fortement. Quand il avait dit oui, il avait été pris de court, chamboulé par les perspectives à venir. Il avait vainement tenté de se convaincre qu'il n'y aurait aucune différence à le faire avec lui, que cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'ils étaient. Il porta une cigarette tremblante à ses lèvres. Des pas feutrés se faisaient entendre dans l'herbe étonnamment fraîche et verdoyante par la chaleur. Bientôt Robin s'asseyait à ses côtés.

"Tu ne mets jamais de vêtements Robin?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Jamais quand j'ai le choix. Et puis j'imagine que ma nudité ne te dérange pas, vu les bruits que vous faisiez Yann et toi dans sa chambre hier soir.."

Martin rougit et grommela une réponse sous le rire amusé de Robin. Ils fumèrent en silence quelques instants.

"Comment tu te sens Martin? C'était ta première fois avec un homme si je ne m'abuse?"

"Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop. C'est un peu comme si je ne me reconnaissais pas...J'ai passé trente ans de ma vie à penser aimer les femmes, maintenant tout est beaucoup plus compliqué. Comme si je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Non, c'est pas ça. Comme si je découvrais enfin qui j'étais.. Mais si je suis moi seulement maintenant, avant j'étais qui?" il murmurait plus pour lui même à présent, le regard perdu dans les couleurs hypnotiques de l'eau bleue claire de la piscine.

"Que de questions que je ne me suis jamais posé." déclama Robin, d'un air dramatique pour faire sourire le reporter. Il réussit. "Ces questions-là? Tu te les ai posé en rencontrant Alexander? Ou elles existaient avant?" Martin se tourna vers lui soudain méfiant, au son de sa voix, il avait l'impression que l'autre homme savait. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de percer le secret des yeux marrons, si rieurs et expressifs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" tenta-t-il avec prudence.

"Que ça me semble bizarre que le premier nom qui te soit venu à l'esprit après l'idée de Maïtena ce soit celui de ton patron. Surtout quand tu as Hugo qui est disponible à côté de toi et qui aurait été ravi de te rendre ce service."

Martin sursauta, surpris. "Hugo et moi.. c'est pas comme ça."

"Ça veut dire que Yann et toi, si?" Bon sang qu'il était bon, il aurait pu être journaliste, peut-être avait-il raté sa vocation. Martin souffla, agacé, par réellement par le comédien, mais par les souvenirs enfouis qui poussaient insidieusement les portes de sa mémoires, revenant en lumière.

Flashback

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté. Yann n'avait pas cessé de faire des allusions au fait que ce serait une super idée qu'il vienne avec Hugo et lui à la boxe. Il lui glissait souvent ça quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, quand ils fumaient ensemble ou préparaient les sujets de Martin. Le jeune reporter avait fini par accepter, sous les encouragements d'Hugo. Il avait fini par les accompagner à la salle quand il était en France. Il s'entraînait seul au début pendant qu'Hugo et leur patron continuaient leur entraînement plus avancé.

Rapidement Yann avait insisté pour l'aider et s'était comporté comme son professeur particulier. Ils avaient toujours été proches physiquement mais là ils passèrent au niveau supérieur. Martin se rappelait parfaitement le trouble qu'il avait ressenti à sentir le corps de Yann si près du sien. Il se souvenait surtout de l'autre homme sur lui, guidant ses gestes, modifiant sa posture. Il avait essayé de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives des ses mains qui restaient un peu trop longtemps sur son t-shirt. Ils avaient continué ainsi pendant deux ans, l'ambiguïté de leur relation s'agrandissant tout doucement.

Puis la situation avait pris un autre tournant. Un dimanche, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux dans la salle de boxe, ils firent un combat amical comme ils en faisaient tant quand Yann s'amusa à le faire trébucher pour le faire chuter; s'agrippant à lui Martin l'entraîna au sol, son patron étalé sur lui. Ils rirent au début, un peu étourdis, puis l'air s'était modifié autour d'eux et Martin s'était perdu dans les yeux gris bleus qui l'observaient, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des prunelles. Le reporter avait brusquement pris conscience des contours du corps du présentateur à la façon dont ses courbes s'alignaient sur les siennes. Il avait rougi, troublé. Yann s'était penché vers lui, soufflant à son oreille qu'il avait gagné son combat et avec un pincement d'orgueil et un sentiment dont il craignait de connaître le nom, Martin avait écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser combatif et passionné. Après un certain temps, il réalisa que Yann ne lui rendait pas son baiser. Mortifié, il s'était confondu en excuses et s'éclipsé hors des bras du présentateur. Celui-ci l'avait laissé partir sans réagir. Il s'était réfugié dans la rue, les joues rouges de honte. Comme il avait été bête. Dès le début, il avait su qu'il n'était pas le genre de Yann, il l'avait signifié au cours d'une conversation lors d'une soirée et Martin se rappelait avoir été étrangement blessé par cette déclaration. Yann l'avait appelé plusieurs fois toute la journée mais Martin n'avait pas répondu. Le lendemain matin, il avait agi comme si rien n'était et son patron avait fait de même. Quelques semaines plus tard, il partait pour les Etats-Unis et croisait Alexander sur son chemin.

Fin du flashback

"Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions Martin. Sur Yann et toi." murmura Robin doucement avant de s'éloigner.

Martin le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur perdu. Le visage d'Alexander passa devant ses yeux, et sa poitrine se serra par la honte. Tout était plus simple quand il était à Washington, seul avec lui. Maintenant il ne savait plus rien. Même si le jeune comédien et lui n'étaient rien officiellement il n'était pas aveugle de ce que l'autre homme ressentait pour lui. Il n'était pas venu en France pour lui mais il lui avait laissé entendre que cela pouvait leur donner une chance. Martin avait acquiescé, heureux de pouvoir remmener avec lui un peu de l'insouciance que les Etats-Unis lui avait accordé. Il s'était laissé griser par le lien naissant entre Alexander et lui, noyant dans leurs échanges joyeux ses doutes sur sa sexualité, sur ses sentiments, la peur de la nouveauté. La réalité l'avait rattrapé, et par dessus tout, c'est dans les bras de Yann qu'elle l'avait envoyé.

***********************************************************************************************

Quand Yann consentit à rejoindre le jardin pour tenter de se changer les esprits, il retrouva le jeune homme qui tourmentait ses pensées. Il était allongé sur une des chaises longues, sur le ventre, le regard rivé vers l'étendue bleue à ses pieds. Le présentateur voulut s'éloigner mais ses pas le guidèrent vers la chaise longue à côté de celle du plus jeune. Il tourna la tête, à moitié cachée par son bras sur lequel elle était posée, vers lui et riva son regard dans le sien. Yann tendit le bras vers lui, comme s'il voulait lui caresser les cheveux. Il suspendit son geste, prudent, avant de la poser sur son épaule nue. Le reporter n'avait pas manqué une miette de son mouvement. La question s'échappa des lèvres de Yann avant qu'il ne pense à la retenir.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ce matin?" Il espérait que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa rancœur. Il vit un œil brun se poser sur lui par dessus son bras.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu détestais que tes amants dorment dans le même lit que toi. Que tu n'aimais pas dormir avec quelqu'un en règle générale. J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas me voir à ton réveil, c'est tout.."

Yann médita sa réponse quelques instants. Il avait raison, il lui avait bien dit ça et c'était la vérité. Ce qu'il dit après aussi.

"Avec toi, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé." 

 

Martin ne répondit pas mais se redressa légèrement. Yann laissa glisser sa main sur le dos nu, rougi par le soleil. Il s'émerveilla de voir naître des frissons sous ses doigts, qui filaient sur l'épiderme comme une nuée d'oiseaux tournoyant dans l'horizon.

"Tu devrais protéger ta peau." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle rauque alors ses doigts continuaient leur ballet lent et désordonné. Martin lui désigna la bouteille d'huile solaire sur le sol et Yann se hâta d'obtempérer, ses mains retournant avec une avidité mal dissimulée sur le dos moucheté de grains de beauté. Il sentait les muscles se mouvoir sous la peau, compta chaque grain de beauté dont il pouvait refaire le tracé. Il s'attarda un instant sur les épaules, se remémorant les baisers enfiévrés dont il les avait couvertes pendant la nuit, caressant les clavicules si tentantes, qu'il avait tant rêvé d'embrasser quand il les entrevoyait sous sa chemise en plateau. Puis ses mains descendirent plus bas, incertaines, comme en terrain dangereux, le long de la poitrine. Martin se laissa aller contre lui, collant son dos contre son torse, calant son visage au creux de son cou. Il se cambra avec langueur quand la main du plus vieux passa la barrière de son maillot de bain pour s'emparer de lui. Il laissa Yann imprimer le rythme avec sa main, alors qu'il étouffait ses gémissements dans la peau de ses épaules. Sentir le désir de l'autre physiquement, dans le bas de son dos, le rendait fou et la chaleur qui s'emparait de lui n'avait rien à envier à celle que les rayons du soleil amenait autour d'eux. Yann l'amena vers l'orgasme sans pitié, et sans ralentir, comme s'il avait quelque chose à prouver, à affirmer. Martin le laissa faire, trop heureux de s'oublier à nouveau entre ses bras. Il était moins loquace que la nuit dernière excepté pour les quelques mots qui provoquèrent sa chute.

"Viens pour moi, Martin."   
Le plaisir le ravagea aussi rapidement qu'un feu de forêt en été. Il reprit pied avec la réalité lentement, aidé par la sensation des baisers du plus vieux sur son cou. Il voulut se retourner pour rendre ses caresses à son amant mais ce dernier le maintint contre lui, chuchotant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin. Martin sentit alors l'humidité contre ses reins et rougit violemment en comprenant ce que ça impliquait..

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça?" Demanda-t-il avec douceur. La bouche de Yann s'immobilisa sur sa peau. Sa main était toujours posée sur lui, sous Le vêtement, immobile et possessive.

"Disons que c'était pour te faire réviser.." Martin se rembrunit mais le quarantenaire ne le vit pas. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longue minute, redoutant chacun de leur côté les questions qui viendraient marteler leurs esprits une fois leur bulle intime brisée.

Ils furent obligés de se séparer quelques instants plus tard quand les voix de leurs amis vinrent retentir entre les branches des arbres qui les entourèrent. Ils s'éclipsèrent chacun de leur côté, chacun. manquant les regards que l'autre jetait dans leur direction.

**********************************  
Yann avait conscience du regard de Martin braqué sur lui alors qu'il conversait avec le bel Italien qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient dans un des bars gays de Rome et il s'était laissé happé par l'autre homme tout simplement parce que sous cette lumière, on aurait presque pu le confondre avec le reporter, et qu'il avait envie d'effacer la sensation de la peau du plus jeune sous ses doigts,   
quitte à se laisser utiliser juste pour un soir. Il voulait oublier, sous les lumières tapageuses de l'établissement, que son corps et son cœur avaient flanché, irrémédiablement. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans les plans du reporter. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée, le regard noir et perçant sous les spots de couleur. Alors que Yann se laissait guider hors de la pièce, l'autre homme murmurant des promesses torrides à son oreille dont il n'avait que faire, Martin s'était saisi de sa main et l'avait tiré vers lui. L'Italien avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais quelque chose dans les yeux de l'envoyé spécial lui fit ravaler ses mots. Le présentateur se dégagea de son emprise et sortit du bar, furieux. Le charme était rompu, il ne pouvait substituer l'un à l'autre maintenant que Martin se tenait devant lui , l'aveuglant au reste.

Il sortit dehors, son envoyé spécial sur les talons. 

"Tu comptais vraiment coucher avec ce mec?" vociféra le plus jeune, visiblement hors de lui.

"Ça te regarde? J'ai des besoins à satisfaire, figure-toi!" 

Martin le regarda comme s'il l'avait giflé. "Parce que j'étais pas assez bon, d'accord je comprends." 

"Martin.." Yann soupira et fit un pas vers le jeune homme qui lui tourna le dos froidement pour rentrer dans le bar à nouveau.

Yann hésita à le suivre mais finit par s'engouffrer dans un taxi pour rentrer. Il traîna longtemps dans le jardin, savourant l'air du soir et sa solitude, noyés dans la fumée de sa cigarette. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Alexander qui devait attendre Martin de pied ferme à Paris et pour la première fois, la culpabilité se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Bien vite chassée par la colère à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Martin une fois réunis. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme l'avait arrêté ce soir. Il ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre, les explications possibles réveillaient des sentiments trop forts en lui. Il préférait s'en tenir à la jalousie et la tristesse, ça au moins, il les connaissait et les maîtrisait suffisamment bien pour vivre avec.

Il rejoignit sa chambre en silence, pour ne pas réveiller Robin et Vincent qui étaient rentrés bien plus tôt qu'eux. Aux rires étouffés qui s'échappaient de leur chambre, ils ne dormaient pas encore. Il s'arrêta net en avisant Martin qui l'attendait devant sa chambre. Son regard était toujours aussi noir et Yann sentit un frisson glisser le long de sa colonne. Il l'ignora et rentra dans sa chambre, mais il ne fût pas surpris de le sentir se faufiler derrière lui. 

Il se tourna pour lui faire face dans un effort surhumain pour lui demander de partir mais les lèvres de Martin le firent taire. Le plus jeune passa une main dans ses cheveux, s'en servant pour l'attirer vers lui avec brusquerie. Yann soupira de plaisir et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le reporter les fit avancer doucement avant de pousser le quarantenaire sur le lit. Assis sur le rebord, il regarda Martin lui enlever ses chaussures avec force et les envoyer valdinguer à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il vint réclamer ses lèvres à nouveau et Yann le captura entre ses jambes, bien décidé à profiter de ce qui se passait à nouveau, sans se poser de questions. Il en laissa échappé une cependant. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Martin?" 

"Je réclame la suite de ma leçon. Je demande à avoir une deuxième nuit. Pour réviser." 

"Ça ne faisait pas partie du deal." murmura le présentateur alors que Martin déboutonnait son pantalon. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire presque prédateur avant de s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses. Yann le regarda alors qu'il réveillait son corps avec ses mains et sa langue. Très vite, il s'empara de sa virilité avec sa bouche, reproduisant les gestes que Yann lui avait prodigué la veille. Le quarantenaire ferma les yeux sous l'avalanche de sensations que l'autre homme faisait habilement naître en lui. Martin était avide, féroce, presque conquérant et son amant rendit les armes, ne cherchant plus à retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il manqua de succomber plusieurs fois avant de Martin ne consente à relâcher son membre et à remonter vers lui. Il lui fit l'amour pour la première fois avec une surprenante douceur, ses mains semblant multiples tant elles exploraient inlassablement son corps alors que leurs bas-ventres bougeaient en rythme. Yann collait leurs lèvres ensemble avec un empressement désespéré, leurs langues engagées dans une bataille désorganisée. Au bord du précipice, Martin enfouit son nez dans son cou dans un effort pour étouffer ses gémissements, alors que son amant se mordait furieusement la lèvre inférieure pour donner de garder le contrôle. Il ne résista pas longtemps cependant avant de laisser s'échapper le nom de l'homme qui le bouleversait sans possibilité de lui résister, alors qu'il basculait dans un plaisir dévastateur et sans retenue. Il sentit Martin le suivre et resserra la prise de ses bras autour de lui, bien décidé à le retenir. 

Alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement leurs esprits, Yann ressentit la même terreur que la veille à voir son cadet partir, le laissant seul entre les draps encore une fois. Or, Martin se tourna vers lui, et le regarda doucement. 

"Ça t'ennuie si je reste?" demanda-t-il en installant sa tête plus fermement sur l'oreiller.

Yann ne répondit pas mais glissa vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras à nouveau. Semblant se contenter de cette réponse, le plus jeune se blottit plus confortablement contre son torse. Il sentit son patron se détendre contre sa peau et respirer avec calme, sereinement.

"Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas à dormir quand tu avais quelqu'un avec toi?" chuchota-t-il dans l'obscurité, presque timide. 

La réplique ne vint pas tout de suite, si bien qu'il pensa l'autre homme endormi. Il entendit la réponse caresser la pénombre de la chambre avant de s'assoupir. 

"Pas quand c'est toi, Martin."


	4. Contre toute raison

Yann observa le ventre de son amant se lever au rythme de sa respiration. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, il voyait la lumière de la lune s'infiltrer à travers les persiennes. Elle venait caresser le visage endormi qui lui faisait face. Ils s'étaient endormis seulement quelques heures auparavant après s'être rassasié l'un de l'autre plusieurs fois, éclats de passion entre deux discussions et assoupissements. Alors qu'il avait senti qu'ils allaient vraiment s'endormir cette fois-ci, Yann avait glissé son bras autour de Martin, collant son dos contre son torse. Le reporter s'était laissé faire sans sourciller. A présent Yann le voyait se réveiller lentement, les cils papillonnant alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Il sourit en voyant Yann, debout sur un coude, qui le regardait. Le présentateur sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa poitrine, il posa son index délicatement sur le front du jeune homme, puis le laissa glisser le long de sa tempe, vers son menton.

"Tu es parsemé de grains de beauté, je n'avais jamais vu à quel point.." C'était vrai, il évitait toujours soigneusement de fixer le jeune homme afin de garder son calme et de ne pas rougir comme un adolescent, ce qu'il avait fâcheusement tendance à faire quand son regard s'attardait trop longtemps sur le reporter et que celui-ci lui rendait.

"Ça te dérange?" répliqua Martin d'une voix taquine.

"Non pas du tout.." Yann déplia son coude et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux dans le vide.

"Pourquoi tu ne te rendors pas Yann? Tu as l'air fatigué." le ton de Martin était doux, inquiet.

"Parce que si je m'endors, on sera déjà demain." 'Et notre nuit sera définitivement terminée.'pensa-t-il. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, cette nuit devait sceller la fin de leur arrangement. C'était trop dangereux, il se sentait glisser irrémédiablement, il avait pensé pouvoir garder une certaine distance mais cela était impossible, pas quand c'était Martin.

Étrangement le jeune homme ne lui demanda pas d'explication sur sa réponse énigmatique. Yann le regretta presque. Pourtant le journaliste le surprit autrement.

"Tu as réussi à dormir cette nuit.. C'est vrai que tu ne peux vraiment pas dormir avec quelqu'un?" 'Ou tu avais raconté ça pour me tenir à distance à l'époque?' ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Yann rougit. " Non c'est vrai, je ne peux pas dormir avec quelqu'un, je déteste ça. Je trouve ça trop .. intime."

"Et ce qu'on a fait avant, ça ne l'était pas?" Terrain glissant, recule, Yann, maintenant! Il ne le fit pas.

"Non, pour moi c'est pas ça l'intimité. Coucher avec quelqu'un, ça demande pas de le connaître, ni même de lui faire confiance si on met une protection. C'est un désir corporel qu'on assouvit, comme ça, dès qu'on le veut. Inviter quelqu'un dans son lit, le laisser avec nous quand on est le plus vulnérable.. c'est pas un besoin, c'est de la confiance pure, c'est .. de l'amour. Pour moi en tout cas. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un à qui j'ai fait suffisamment confiance pour me voir sans défense à ce point.."

Martin resta figé entre les draps, interdit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Connaissant son côté un peu maniaque sur certaines choses, il s'était attendu à des déclarations sur les gens qui ronflent, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

"Pourtant moi.."

"C'est pas pareil. J'ai confiance en toi.."Ils restèrent un moment, laissa la dernière phrase du présentateur, lourde de sens, peser autour d'eux.

"Tu veux dire que pendant tout de temps, tu n'as réellement dormi avec personne? Et pour tes relations plus longues?" Il avait un nom en tête mais ne le prononça pas, ne sachant pas si le sujet était encore sensible ou non. Leur rupture avait fait grand bruit dans la rédac bien que les deux concernés n'en parlaient jamais. Personne n'avait jamais su ce qui s'était passé, et par pudeur, Martin n'avait rien demandé et il savait que Yann lui en était reconnaissant.

"Ça faisait partie des problèmes.. Ma façon de ne pas m'engager, sentimentalement." ajouta-t-il devant le haussement de sourcils du reporter. "Je ne pouvais pas dormir avec lui non plus. J'étais mal à l'aise."

Le silence se fit après cette étrange confession. Le cadet sentit que ce n'était pas le moment de pousser plus les confidences. Il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que c'était la dernière nuit qu'ils passeraient ainsi, puisque leur accord était techniquement dissous depuis la nuit précédente. Il redoutait l'impulsion qui l'avait conduit à la porte de Yann la veille. Il n'avait pas su lui résister. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas vraiment essayé.

"Merci pour cette nuit encore." murmura Martin, indécis. Cette fausse politesse semblait assez mal venue quand on avait chevauché son patron, il y a peu.

"C'était la dernière, tu l'as dit." Yann se tourna de l'autre côté pour ne plus le regarder. C'était une invitation à partir pourtant, claire et net. Pourtant il sentit Martin se rapprocher dans le lit, jusqu'à sentir sa main venant effleurer sa cuisse. Il sentait le souffle de l'autre homme sur sa nuque alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement.

"Techniquement, il ne fait pas encore jour donc..." la suite se perdit alors les lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, embrassant doucement. Yann ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant au fond la force de ne pas succomber. Il ne la trouva pas.  
Il se retourna et Martin vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui, le brun se perdant dans l'azur. Le baiser fût long et sensuel et ils reprirent bien vite où ils s'étaient arrêtés. 

 

Ce fût les coups discrets à la porte qui les tirèrent du sommeil, ils se regardèrent, surpris. Alors que Martin se levait pour ouvrir (il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, presque tout le monde devait être au courant, à part Hugo et Pana), Yann regardait au dehors et sentit son estomac se serrer en voyant l'éclat lumineux du soleil. Il lui semblait froid et cruel, sonnant le glas de son interlude élyséen.

Il entendit la voix de Maïtena et en se tournant vers elle, son regard désolé lui fit rater quelques battements. Elle tendit son téléphone à Martin.   
"Il était posé sur ta table de chevet, il arrêtait pas de sonner. C'est Alexander." Elle jeta un nouveau regard triste vers Yann alors que le reporter consultait l'écran de son smartphone. 

"Il arrive.." annonça Martin, d'une voix indéfinissable. "Il est en route, il arrive tout à l'heure." Il regarda Yann à son tour, qui avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le visage neutre de toute expression. Maïtena s'éclipsa et Martin fit un pas vers le lit mais voyant que son amant de deux nuits lui tournait le dos, il sortit à pas de loup de la chambre, l'air emprunt d'inachevé et de non-dits le suivant jusque dans sa chambre. 

 

************************************************************

Yann observait le corps long, fin et musclé d'Alexander alors qu'il ne cessait de s'enrouler autour de Martin. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, il le voyait comme un boa constrictor prêt à engloutir son reporter à chaque moment. Martin ne semblait pas agacé par cette trop grande proximité, il acceptait les bras autour de son cou, possessifs, de bonne grâce. Si Yann avait fait plus attention, il aurait peut-être vu la tension qui faisait tressaillir ses épaules, l'éclair d'agacement dans les orbes noisettes. Mais la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était la comparaison de ce long corps blanc laiteux, jeune et tonique, comparé au sien, que le temps avait commencé à toucher de son doigt traître. 

Chaque éclat de rire lui transperçait le cœur, et il finit par s'éloigner. Laissant les deux jeunes hommes s'amuser dans l'eau, il partit explorer les alentours, afin de retourner à Rome, Ali et Maïtena sur les talons. Ils restèrent à ses côtés pour la majeure partie de la journée, tentant de lui remonter le moral. Ils finirent cependant échoués sur la terrasse d'un café romain, leurs conversations couvertes par les sonorités italiennes. 

"Qu'est-ce que Martin t'a dit à propos d'Alexander? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?"

Yann haussa les épaules, absorbé par la mousse de son cappucino. "Coucher avec lui, j'imagine. C'est ce qui était prévu depuis le départ non?"

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard circonspect. Ali prit la parole.

"Pour être honnête, ça m'étonnerait. Je les ai bien observé et il n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va sauter sur son potentiel petit ami ce soir." 

"Oui mais l'autre m'a l'air plus que ravi de le faire. Martin ne lui refusera pas, il n'a aucune raison de le faire après tout, il est libre."

"Tu comptes vraiment ne rien faire?" Maïtena haussa légèrement le ton. La passivité de son ami l'agaçait. "Il était dans ton lit ce matin non? Il est revenu te chercher hier soir?" Au rougissement sur les joues de Yann, elle sût qu'elle avait visé juste. "Comment peux-tu envisager de ne rien faire! Je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus, de le forcer à quoi que soit. Mais enfin, tu dois lui montrer quelque chose!"

"Je ne veux pas tout compliquer.." 

"Au contraire, tu rendrais les choses beaucoup plus simples qu'elles ne le sont maintenant." avança Ali, conciliant. "Ne te force pas, je pense que tu sentiras quand ce sera le bon moment pour agir.. Juste.. ne te retiens pas d'accord. Affirme toi."

Yann laissa ses paroles passer en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'ils rentraient à la maison. Martin lui sauta dessus dès qu'il franchit la grille. Les deux autres s'éclipsèrent vite.

"Tu es parti vite, tout à l'heure, je me demandais où vous étiez passés." lui avoua Martin alors qu'ils fumaient tous les deux, en observant le soleil se coucher. Yann maudissait chaque heure qui les rapprochaient du moment où Martin et Alexander iraient se coucher.. dans le même lit. Il n'était pas aveugle, les regards concupiscents que le jeune comédien déposait sur Martin laissait peu de doutes quand à ses intentions du soir.. A moins que.. Ils avaient été seuls une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Yann sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il inspira furieusement une bouffée de sa cigarette. L'atmosphère autour d'eux se chargea d'électricité. 

"Enfin j'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés seuls tous les deux. C'était bien?" Martin le regarda sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés. Dans la rétine du présentateur se profilaient les interminables bras blancs et les mains conquérantes. 

"Il ne s'est rien passé Yann." tenta d'expliquer Martin mais l'autre homme le coupa avec un geste agacé.

"Tu fais ce que tu veux Martin, ça ne me regarde pas." 

"Pourquoi tu me poses la question dans ce cas?" répliqua le journaliste, froidement. 

"Je veux savoir si mes leçons t'ont été profitables.." répondit sèchement le plus vieux. 

"Ne t'en fais, pas je te ferais un rapport détaillé." Sur ces mots, Martin écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette d'un geste rageur et rejoignit la maison à grandes enjambées sans se retourner. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu le regard furieux de son compagnon se noyer peu à peu dans une détresse sombre. 

****************************

Yann et Martin se tenaient chacun à un autre bout de la table, se fusillant du regard par intermittence. Souvent le regard du poivre et sel glissait vers le jeune homme radieux qui se tenait à ses côtés bavardant gaiement avec Robin et Vincent. Entre comédiens, ils s'entendaient à ravir, oscillant entre anecdotes et fous rires communicatifs. Mais les deux hommes qui se faisaient face étaient hermétiques à la bonne humeur ambiante. A un moment, Alexander posa sa main sur celle de Martin, et l'atmosphère changea brusquement entre eux. Le plus jeune se raidit, son regard posé sur la main blanche et affectueuse qui recouvrait à présent la sienne. Il leva lentement les yeux et croisa ceux de Yann que l'émotion rendait gris sombre, semblable à la mer en colère qui se fracasse contre les rochers. Martin ne comprenait pas, il lui semblait déceler quelque chose dans l'écume de son regard mais cela lui paraissait si impossible qu'il s'empêchait de le verbaliser. Alors il continuait de le regarder, essayer de deviner ce que le plus vieux pensait et ressentait. Sur sa gauche il sentit Alexander remuer et sa main si douce se raffermit, enfermant ses doigts dans les siens. Il regardait Yann lui aussi et le regard bleu turquoise se chargeait de noir. Martin suffoquait en silence sous la colère muette alors il s'arrangea pour se lever et aller s'affairer en cuisine. Alors qu'il s'éloignait il entendit son ami anglais s'étonné que Yann soit venu seul en vacances alors qu'il était un animateur si séduisant et populaire. Robin vint l'épauler doucement comme il l'avait fait dans son appartement plusieurs jours auparavant. Cela semblait une éternité à présent. 

"Il est jaloux." murmura le compagnon de Vincent à son oreille. "Ils le sont tous les deux." Il le regarda pour voir s'il plaisantait mais il avait l'air très sérieux alors il se sentit rougir. Il retourna dans la salle à manger seulement pour voir les deux hommes qui occupaient ses pensées se foudroyer du regard par dessus la table. Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne humeur relative, la tension entre Yann et Alexander se perdant dans les rires et les conversations. Ils s'évitaient avec soin. 

A la fin de la soirée, Ali et Maïtena forcèrent une guitare dans les mains de Martin qui fut bien obligé de jouer. Yann sentit un fourmillement familier agiter l'intérieur de son corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait attendri par Martin. Il avait déjà vu et entendu Martin jouer lors de soirée, et même lors d'une émission. Il n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer l'effet que provoquait la voix rauque de Martin qui chantait doucement, les muscles de ses bras qui roulaient sous sa peau alors qu'il grattait sa guitare, l'adorable froncement de ses sourcils alors qu'il se concentrait sur la prochaine note. Il n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais il avait cependant les images de ce qu'il aimerait faire à nouveau, tenté comme il l'était par la voix chaude et grave qui venait se poser à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son visage et aux rapides coups d'œil qui lui répondaient, Martin semblait s'en être rendu compte. Ses joues prirent une délicate teinte rosée et Yann revit brièvement cette teinte sur le teint de Martin alors qu'il s'emparait de lui la nuit dernière. Les souvenirs le mirent mal à l'aise et il remua un peu sur son fauteuil. Les yeux d'Alex étaient braqués sur lui, et le présentateur vit les pupilles se rétrécirent sous la colère alors qu'il taquinait Martin sur son choix de chanson. Pendant un bref instant, il avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient disputés avant le repas, et à l'expression ravie que le plus jeune prit en voyant qu'il lui parlait normalement à nouveau, il regretta son attitude. 

Martin lui répondit que s'il jouait toujours les mêmes chansons, c'est parce qu'il choisissait celles que lui aimait bien et qu'il n'avait qu'à se trouver de nouvelles chansons préférées s'il en avait marre de Philadelphia. Pour toute réponse, le plus vieux se contenta de lui envoyer un coussin en pleine tête, les faisant éclater de rire tous les deux. Alexander choisit ce moment pour se lever et quitter la pièce sans un bruit. Martin le suivit du regard, incertain, avant de reposer son instrument et de le suivre dehors non sans un dernier regard posé sur son patron. 

************************************************************

Il commençait à se faire tard et les cigales accompagnaient de leur chant joyeux les rayons de la lune dans le jardin. Yann était sur la terrasse, à l'autre bout de la maison. Il avait suivi Martin peu après qu'il soit sorti à la suite du comédien anglais. Il les avait vu discuter avec agitation et s'asseoir un peu plus loin, leurs têtes se frôlant avec douceur.

A présent, les uns et les autres allaient se coucher et il lui semblait qu'il ne restait plus que lui. Il sentit une présence dans son dos alors que le parfum de Martin venait frapper ses narines de plein fouet. Il le connaissait par cœur à présent maintenant qu'il avait l'humé entre deux baisers au creux de son cou. 

"Alexander veut qu'on aille se coucher alors.." Martin cherchait ses mots, comme s'il attendait que Yann le coupe. Mais le quarantenaire fixait toujours l'horizon sans se tourner vers lui. 

"Tu es nerveux?" murmura-t-il en fixant le sommet des pins, sombres tours qui se découpaient dans le ciel.

"Oui..non.. je sais pas. Je suis pas sûr de.. Non rien, laisse tomber. Bonne nuit Yann, à demain." Il se tourna vers la maison mais Yann vint lui attraper le bras et le tirer doucement vers lui. Il savait vers quoi se dirigeait le jeune homme, il avait vu les regards brûlants d'Alexander toute la soirée. Il voulait Martin, et il comptait l'avoir ce soir. Lui ne pouvait rien dire ou faire à part ça, alors il poussa doucement le reporter contre le mur de la maison et vint coller son corps contre le sien. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du plus jeune avant de s'y presser avec force. Leurs langues vinrent se trouver, se caressant avec avidité. L'aîné vint passer sa main sous le t-shirt gris du brun, savourant la texture du ventre doré. Martin posa ses mains sur son visage, des doigts jouant avec les mèches qui encadraient sa nuque. Ils se séparèrent comme à regret, mais gardèrent leurs fronts ensemble. Martin lui jeta un regard empressé, comme s'il attendait un mot, une déclaration. Yann resta muet alors les mains de Martin retombèrent le long de ses flancs et il s'écarta lentement, puis retourna à l'intérieur. 

*************************************************

La villa était silencieuse quand Yann trouva le courage de monter l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Il passa devant celle d'Alexander dans laquelle, en toute logique, Martin devait être également. Une sombre tentation le poussa à approcher sa tête de la porte. Les gémissements qui résonnaient doucement contre le panneau de bois et qui filtraient jusqu'à lui, ne laissaient aucun doute quand à la nature des activités qu'ils étaient en train de pratiquer. Il aurait aimé courir dans la direction opposée mais ses jambes étaient de coton et il ne pouvait pas les bouger. Soudain un gémissement un peu plus fort retentit et il reconnut distinctement le timbre rauque de Martin. Il put arracher ses pieds au sol et se précipita dans sa chambre, le cœur en miette et la respiration laborieuse. 

Il s'agitait dans les draps depuis des heures, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il fixait les rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers les volets. D'habitude cela l'apaisait mais son esprit refusait de lui accorder le moindre repos. Il lui sembla entendre des pas feutrés sur le palier mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Pourtant la porte s'ouvrit doucement et les pas se firent plus nets. On l'appelait doucement, c'était Martin. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Il ne répondit pas mais il sentit soudain la chaleur du corps de l'autre homme près du sien. Il sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule. Il tenta d'échapper au contact en remuant doucement. Mais le reporter ne semblait pas décider à quitter le lit malgré la réticence de son patron à sa présence. 

"C'était bien?" demanda le présentateur d'une voix blanche. Voyant que le plus jeune de répondait pas, il enchaîna. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui?" 

"J'allais dormir dans ma chambre quand je me suis dit que je pouvait peut-être venir te voir. Voir si tu allais bien?" 

"Je vais très bien, tu peux retourner auprès de ton copain."

"Je n'en ai pas envie et puis... je me suis rappelé que je te dois quelque chose après ce que tu m'as fait à la piscine hier.." la main du jeune homme glissa le long de ses côtes pour se nicher sur sa hanche. Yann se tourna vivement vers lui, furieux. Il le plaqua contre le matelas, les mains agrippant fermement les avant-bras, collés contre l'oreiller. Martin le regardait les yeux écarquillés, la respiration haletante. 

"Je suis pas une prostituée Martin, qu'on vient voir quand on en a envie. Je suis pas à ta disposition! Tu as quelqu'un pour ça maintenant non? Notre marché est caduc il me semble." cracha-t-il, acide. 

"Mais moi j'avais envie de te voir. Je suis désolé." répondit le reporter, visiblement touché. Il esquissa un geste pour partir mais Yann raffermit sa prise pour lui, il le fusillait du regard puis sans prévenir, vint s'emparer de sa bouche en un geste possessif. C'était un baiser rageur, fait de dents qui se heurtent dans la précipitation, de mordillements et de lèvres qui se pressent avec fureur. Yann enfouit sa main dans la chevelure brune qu'il tira doucement pour mettre la tête du jeune reporter en arrière, l'angle ainsi dégagé lui permit de s'attaquer à la peau veloutée du cou, qu'il parsema de morsures vengeresses. Son nez vint se nicher près de sa nuque et il s'arrêta net en sentant l'odeur de savon et de propre qui se dégageait de sa chevelure et de sa peau. Ils échangèrent un regard et un éclair de panique vint illuminer les pupilles noisettes. Moins de deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que Yann était passé devant la porte d'Alexander. 

"Martin..si le premier réflexe que tu as après avoir été avec quelqu'un, c'est de prendre une douche, de vouloir dormir dans ton lit, seul, et de venir me rejoindre ici, c'est qu'il y a un problème tu ne crois pas?" 

L'expression du brun était indéfinissable, il s'avança lentement et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son patron. Yann décida de ne pas pousser la conversation et de laisser l'information faire son chemin dans le cerveau du plus jeune. Pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire. Il se hâta de débarrasser son amant de ses vêtements, et Martin ne fut pas en reste, lui rendant la pareil avec hâte. Il se précipita sur sa peau comme un affamé, laissant sa langue brûlante tracer des arabesques sur sa peau blanche. Yann eut brièvement le temps de se demander si le jeune homme faisait la comparaison avec la peau du comédien, plus jeune, plus belle, probablement plus agréable au toucher, avant que la bouche de Martin ne se referme sur son entrejambe, rangeant ses inquiétudes au placard alors que le plaisir le laissait pantelant. Il laissa libre court à ses gémissements comme s'ils pouvaient faire oublier ceux qu'il avait entendu ce soir et qui l'avaient heurté si durement. Les mains de Martin étaient partout alors que sa bouche s'affairait sur lui, elles caressaient la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dessinaient la pliure de l'arrière de ses genoux avec les doigts. Son amant allait de plus en vite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de tenter de se contrôler. Sa main était fermement agrippée dans la chevelure brune, savourant sa texture douce. Il intima à Martin de le relâcher, car il risquait de ne pouvoir se retirer à temps mais le regard noir de désir dans lequel brillait une lueur de défi qu'il reçut pour toute réponse accentua son désir violemment. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune intention de se retirer et pour lui signifier, il accentua encore ses caresses. Yann ne résista que quelques minutes avant de laisser le plaisir le ravager, le prénom de Martin résonnant dans la quiétude de la chambre. 

Yann tentait de reprendre sa respiration alors que Martin parcourait son corps de baisers en remontant vers son visage. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, évitant ainsi de regarder le plus vieux. Le présentateur le fit bouger de façon à ce qu'ils reposent sur leurs flancs, leurs nez se frôlant doucement. L'aîné posa sa main sur le torse de son cadet, et alors qu'il la faisait glisser lentement vers le bas-ventre qu'il convoitait tant, la voix de Martin retentit. 

"Ce n'est pas la peine.. j'étais juste venu pour toi.." Les yeux bruns brillaient doucement et Yann sentit une tendresse ravageuse faire ployer son estomac. Il ne répondit pas mais il cherchait les mots qu'il avait le plus envie de dire maintenant que le jeune homme était en face de lui à nouveau.. Il en avait tant à dire.. pourtant les premiers qui sortirent le prirent par surprise.

"Reste. S'il te plaît." C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait. C'est la première qu'il le demandait à quelqu'un tout court. Martin parut surpris mais il n'hésita pas à se caler un peu plus dans le lit, ramenant la couverture sur eux alors que la chaleur de leurs ébats perdait du terrain face à la fraîcheur de la nuit qui reprenait ses droits. 

Il aurait dû retourner dans sa chambre, celle d'Alex.. Mais la main de Yann sur ses côtés, ses doigts qui dessinaient le contour de ses côtes alors qu'ils s'assoupissaient doucement, le gardaient prisonnier volontaire de ce lit qui l'avait vu plier et se soumettre aux caresses du plus vieux avec un désir si brûlant qu'il semblait tout dissoudre sur son passage. Non ce n'est pas dans cette chambre qu'il aurait dû se trouver cette nuit, ni avec cet homme, pas quand l'autre l'attendait à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais contre toute raison, c'est ici qu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, le corps de Yann pressé contre le sien, son prénom au bord des lèvres. 

 

 

A suivre


	5. Cartes sur table

Ils ne dormirent pas bien longtemps mais ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Yann garda ses bras enroulés autour de Martin, sa poitrine blottie contre dos alors qu'il écoutait le bruit de sa respiration.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit comment c'était avec lui.. Comment ça s'est passé?" Il avait choisi ses mots avec soin, se demandant si Martin lui donnerait une réponse. Le plus jeune bougea pour s'allonger sur le dos, tout en gardant le bras de Yann sur lui. Il soupira tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder.

"C'était compliqué.. Je me suis appliqué à refaire ce que tu m'as montré et il a aimé je crois." Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. "Non je suis sûr qu'il a aimé, il me l'a dit après."

"Mais et toi?" Yann sentit le corps se raidir sous ses doigts, soudain tendu. Un autre soupir.

"Je.. n'ai pas trop pris de plaisir en fait. Mon corps a réagi mais ça a pas duré très très longtemps. Mais il avait l'air d'aimer alors je l'ai laissé terminer. J'ai trouvé une position où mon ..manque d'enthousiasme ne se verrait pas trop.." Il rougissait, gêné. Yann essayait de dissimuler la joie que lui procurait ce qu'il entendait. Il pensait le reporter sincère, comme s'il essayait de se confier. Il s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers lui même s'il évitait encore son regard.

"Peut-être que c'est parce que tu étais nerveux? Ça ne marche pas toujours la première fois." Au moment où il prononçait cette phrase, il revoyait la fluidité de leurs moments, leurs bouches qui s'étaient trouvées instantanément, la symbiose de leurs deux corps en mouvement. Martin pouffa amèrement.

"Toi et moi, ça a marché tout de suite quand on a essayé." Son regard se perdit dans le vide un instant. "Peut-être que c'est moi.. que je ne peux plus. Peut-être que mon attirance pour les hommes n'était qu'une passade et que maintenant ça ne marche plus.."

A ces mots, Yann ressentit un mélange de colère et de peur qui manqua de le faire chanceler. Il ne pouvait perdre Martin de cette façon, il ne pouvait pas laisser le doute s'installer dans son esprit. Il se souvint que le jeune homme avait refusé qu'il le touche quelques heures plus tôt, il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Là encore les souvenirs de leurs étreintes vinrent danser devant ses yeux. D'un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il l'attira à lui. Le journaliste se laissa faire, d'abord surpris, puis pressé. Il guida le tempo de leur baiser, qu'il voulait lent et profond. Il savourait les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche du reporter. Il laissa sa main glisser le long du torse du plus jeune, savourant l'éveil de sa peau à son passage. Il s'arrêta au niveau de son bas-ventre, vérifiant que Martin ne démontrait aucune réticence mais ce dernier retint juste sa respiration alors il descendit à nouveau pour s'emparer de lui. Il eut un sourire de satisfaction en sentant le sexe du reporter se durcir sous ses caresses, observant la tête se rejeter en arrière, les yeux clos, les lèvres martyrisées par les dents blanches et pointues.

"Il me semble à moi que tu peux encore." murmura-t-il à son oreille alors que les hanches ondulaient sous les sensations, tentant de se presser plus fort contre cette main qui le torturait. Martin l'embrassa pour toute réponse, passant une main quémandeuse dans ses cheveux qui tiraient vers le gris, l'attirant à lui toujours plus. Yann accentua sa prise alors que son autre main vint se faufiler plus bas, joueuse, avant de le pénétrer doucement. Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge du reporter, ce qui fit trembler la peau de son cou contre lequel l'aîné avait posé ses lèvres. Il continua ses caresses, déterminées et précises, miroir de celles qu'il avait montré au jeune homme, quelques nuits plus tôt. Martin rejeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller, alors que le plus vieux jouait toujours avec lui, ses doigts plus nombreux, plus impatients aussi. Il voulait qu'ils s'unissent à nouveau mais Yann refusa.

"Tu as choisi Alexander ce soir, tu n'auras que ça." et pour appuyer ses mots, une morsure possessive sur son épaule. Martin ferma les yeux, vaincu, laissant son amant le mener tout droit vers sa défaite. L'orgasme fut comme déflagration qui retentit dans tout son corps, le laissant pantelant, désarçonné, le nom de Yann sur les lèvres et des étoiles dansant devant les yeux.

Le petit sourire satisfait de Yann ne lui échappa pas , pas plus que les mots qui se faufilèrent jusqu'à son oreille. "Pour moi tu peux encore."

Un baiser sur ses lèvres et l'autre homme l'emmenait vers la douche pour qu'ils se lavent, ce qu'ils firent parmi d'autres choses. 

 

********************************************************************

Martin était sérieusement déstabilisé. Ses proches sentiments lui devenaient étrangers, il se sentait perdu. Cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi naturel, être près de Yann, l'embrasser, sentir son corps sous ses doigts, connaître chaque son qui émergeait de sa gorge quand ils faisaient... peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, il ne pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Il pensait que sa rencontre avec Alexander avait allégé le poids qui pesait son cœur depuis qu'il était aux Etats-Unis, non, il se devait d'être précis s'il voulait élucider le marécage qu'était devenu ses sentiments : depuis son baiser avorté avec Yann dans la salle de sport. Il n'avait plus vraiment été lui même après ce moment, et partir à New York avait été une bulle d'oxygène. Il avait rencontré Alexander, tout bêtement, lors d'un concert dans un pub irlandais au coin de sa rue. Il avait senti un regard sur lui toute la soirée et quand il en avait cherché la provenance, il était tombé sur les yeux océans. 

Le jeune anglais avait levé son verre, en signe de reconnaissance, de sympathie et Martin s'était senti troublé et il avait baissé les yeux, les joues rougies. Il était retourné au pub le lendemain soir, une impatience lui tordant l'estomac. Cette fois-ci, une bière fraîche fut posée sur la table. "Un cadeau de votre ami là-bas." C'était lui à nouveau. Sous une impulsion, il s'était levé et était allé le rejoindre. Les souvenirs de l'émission du jour tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il se rendait vers la table du brun, il voyait Yann flirter avec l'invité, ses yeux gris brillant avec concupiscence. La fêlure dans sa poitrine lui avait fait mal toute la journée, la douleur s'accentuait alors qu'il traversait le bar. Puis quand il s'arrêta devant la table du beau jeune homme, elle disparut brusquement. Martin avait savouré cette sensation. A tel point qu'il avait fait son sourire le plus enjôleur et parlé avec le comédien pendant des heures. Cela avait continué jusqu'à son départ pour la France en Décembre. La douleur était revenue, cisaillant. Alors il l'avait appelé lui, le baume qui apaisait les cœurs douloureux, il ne lui disait rien sur Yann mais ils parlaient.. et pendant ce temps-là, il ne souffrait plus. C'était amical jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne aux USA. Il était là à l'attendre, et un soir qu'il avait laissé Paul à l'hôtel et qu'ils étaient sortis, Alexander l'avait embrassé au coin de le rue, caché par les ombres. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le repousser. A ce moment-là, il lui semblait que l'organe dans sa poitrine battait normalement, sans altérations. Alors il laissa faire. A chaque baiser, il lui semblait que Yann s'éloignait un peu plus dans sa tête. Quand il était revenu à la fin de la saison, il était persuadé qu'Alexander l'avait guéri. Alors il avait voulu lui faire ce cadeau, son corps en échange de sa guérison. C'était bien peu. Et puis Yann ne l'aimait pas, il accepterait. Et lui?. Et bien quelle meilleure façon de se prouver que les sentiments ne sont plus là?

Comme il avait été présomptueux. Comme il s'était trompé. Plus terrifiant encore que la perspective d'avoir des sentiments pour son patron, c'était de se rendre compte qu'ils pourraient être réciproque. Il n'était pas idiot, il se rendait compte que ce qui se passait entre eux dépassait tout ce qu'il connaissait, ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Par ses gestes, Yann lui criait de rester. Son corps lui obéissait et son esprit ne luttait pas vraiment non plus. Il était pris au piège. Ils l'étaient tous à leur façon. 

 

********************************************************

"Alors comment ça se passe?" demanda Vincent avec un air conspirateur. Ils étaient près de la piscine à nouveau, à peine revenus de leur après-midi à courir dans les sites les plus touristiques de Rome, Ali, Maitena, Robin, Vincent et Yann. Yann avait dû subir la vision de Martin et Alexander toute l'après-midi, marchant sous le soleil italien tels deux amoureux, les bras enlacés, les yeux souriants derrière leurs lunettes de soleil. Enfin ceux d'Alex surtout. L'expression de Martin avait été plus sombre, plus mélancolique et Yann n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu inquiet.

"Bizarrement." répondit-il.

"Mais Martin et toi, ça y est, vous êtes intimes maintenant.. Ne mens pas, ta chambre est à côté de la nôtre et j'ai des oreilles de fennec." ajouta l'humoriste taquin en voyant le présentateur ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire. Yann rougit, et baissa les yeux vers l'eau bleue claire à ses pieds. "Vous ne l'avez pas fait qu'une seule fois, vous avez recommencé!" devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de son patron, il se pût s'empêcher de taper discrètement dans la main de Robin qui était assis silencieux à côté de lui.

"C'est lui qui est revenu?" demanda l'acteur. De nouveau, un hochement de tête pour réponse. "Ce n'est pas étonnant."

"Mais maintenant je fais quoi? Oui il est revenu, oui il aime.. le faire avec moi. Mais Alexander est toujours là, vous les avez vu collés ensemble tout l'après-midi? On dirait des bulots sur leur rocher. Malgré le fait que.." Il se tût brusquement mais trop tard, l'attention de ses quatre était entièrement portée sur lui.

"Malgré que... " l'encouragea Maïtena, les yeux pétillants.

"Ça s'est mal passé. Ou ça n'a pas été aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé." La voix rauque et sage de Robin vint caresser l'air comme un embrun, piquante et empreinte de vérité. Devant le regard surpris et reconnaissant de Yann, il continua. "Tu vois, je t'avais dit que la sensualité dans un couple, c'est important. Tu as ta faille, exploite-là."

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous parlez de sensualité quand je suis pas là? Je rate toujours les sujets intéressants, j'en ai marre." geignit Vincent, faussement vexé. "Plus sérieusement, mon amour de comédien a raison, si l'intimité entre Alex et Martin ne va pas, et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de te retrouver, c'est l'occasion idéale de lui ouvrir les yeux, puisque j'imagine que tu ne lui avoueras jamais frontalement ce que tu ressens." ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de reproche.

"Il a raison." renchérit Ali, "D'abord tu lui fais ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation bancale à laquelle il se raccroche désespérément, ensuite vous vous dites les choses sérieuses en face."

"Et comment je fais pour lui dire qu'il devrait quitter Alexander? Je vais quand même pas lui dire : Quitte le parce qu'il ne te satisfait pas au lit."

"C'est à toi de trouver ça. Ou sinon tu lui fais comprendre en l'attirant dans ton lit à nouveau. A force de voir la différence, il finira bien par ouvrir les yeux non?" Vincent semblait près à en découdre lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Yann mais il avait été terriblement attendri devant la relation qui le liait à Martin. Il s'était toujours amusé à guetter les petits signes, qui, d'un côté comme de l'autre, indiquaient que la relation était plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils étaient si nombreux, ça occupait largement les directs. Il avait rêvé d'une relation entre les deux, pouvoir les taquiner à l'infini, voir les regards torrides qu'ils s'échangeaient sans que l'autre les voit être enfin au grand jour. Maintenant que cette possibilité était à portée de mains, pour ses deux amis, il s'impatientait.

"Et sinon pourquoi ne pas jouer franc-jeu? Dire les choses tout simplement." Maïtena était pensive. Elle qui était une femme plutôt directe, avait du mal à comprendre les détours auxquels se prêtait Yann. Devant le manque d'enthousiasme des autres, elle se mura dans le mutisme. Devant la fine ligne que faisait ses lèvres, Yann eut une soudain appréhension. 

 

*********************************************************

"Je ne te dérange pas?" demanda Maïtena à Martin alors qu'il s'attardait à l'arrière du groupe qui marchait en ville en direction sur restaurant. Il lui semblait que le bruit des pas sur le pavé accompagnait ses pensées qui s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens. Il sourit à la jeune femme, et ralentit le pas pour distancer les autres. Elle enchaîna :

"Comment ça se passe avec Alexander? Et l'idée dont je t'avais parlé, avec tu sais-qui?"

Martin fit une petite moue chagrine. "C'est compliqué Maï. Entre Alexander et moi, entre Yann et moi.. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis."

"Ton hésitation se situe où? Sur le fait d'aimer les hommes ou c'est autre chose?"

"Non, non je me suis habitué au fait d'être aussi attiré par les hommes, j'ai eu du mal au début mais maintenant c'est bon. Ce qui me pose problème, c'est .. je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner vers Yann, alors que je sais qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, il me l'a dit. Mais quand on est seuls tous les deux, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas.. Je sais pas ce qui est réel ou non. Je pensais être attiré par Alex, être en train de tomber amoureux de lui et une fois au lit avec lui, c'est comme si ces sentiments avaient disparu. C'est ça le problème Maï, je ne sais plus rien. Sans oublier Yann qui n'arrête pas de m'embrasser et de me toucher dès qu'il le peut à présent. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche, je suis perdu."

La jolie brune s'arrêta de marcher, le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Son regard se posa sur Yann qui regardait Martin dans le reflet d'une vitre. Une bouffée de colère empourpra ses joues diaphanes. Le temps était trop court et ils le perdaient inutilement. Elle pensait Martin plus solide que Yann, plus à même d'entendre la vérité sans fuir ou en être effrayé. C'est de vérité dont il avait besoin.

"Martin, Yann est amoureux de toi." Elle sentit le jeune se figer à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta net et la fixa sans rien dire. Voyant que le groupe les attendait, elle leur fit signe de continuer sans eux, ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Yann fut le dernier à reprendre la marche, réticent à les laisser seuls. Mais il finit par partir, et Maïtena recommença à parler.

"Crois-moi, je le sais, il me l'a dit. Et il n'avait pas besoin parce que je le savais déjà. On le savait tous. Je l'ai su dès le moment où je vous ai vu ensemble la première fois. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, sa manie de t'effleurer tout le temps. Mais tu sais comment j'en ai été convaincue. Quand je l'ai vu faire ça" elle mima le geste et posa sa main sur son épaule, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair. "Comme s'il avait peur que tu partes. Il n'est pas tactile tu sais, tu es le seul qu'il touche comme ça. Tu es le seul qu'il regarde comme ça.. Pourquoi crois-tu que L est parti? Il s'en est rendu compte tu sais, il travaillait avec vous deux. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé te détester pour ça, parce que tu lui enlevais Yann. Mais tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? Je ne peux pas le haïr parce qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte."

Martin ne disait pas un mot, ses pensées virevoltant brutalement dans sa tête comme une nuée de chauve-souris s'éveillant au fond de leur grotte. Elles hurlaient aussi, il n'arrivait pas à en tirer une de la nuée. Les mots sortaient difficilement, sans son consentement.

"Pourquoi il n'a rien dit? Pourquoi il m'a repoussé quand on s'est embrassé la première fois? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté notre accord.. Je lui ai demandé parce que je pensais qu'il s'en ficherait. Qu'il trouverait ça embarrassant voire même idiot, mais j'ai jamais imaginé une seconde qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour moi, jamais!

"Sans vouloir parler à sa place, ou me mettre dans sa tête.. je pense qu'il avait peur, qu'il sortait d'une relation pas évidente où il trouvait pas forcément sa place et où il était pas spécialement heureux. Quand à pourquoi il a accepté, ça me semble assez évident : plutôt une nuit avec toi que.. rien. C'est un peut tordu je te l'accorde mais c'est tellement.. Yann!"

Étrangement Martin comprenait le raisonnement de son patron. Même si l'idée qu'il puisse être réellement amoureux de lui, semblait difficile à croire. Il se rappela la douceur dans ses baisers, de ses caresses le premier soir, ses confessions à demi-murmurées dans le noir, son aveu qu'il ne pouvait dormir qu'avec lui.. Dans ses yeux, l'animatrice vit qu'il avait compris.

"Maintenant que tu as toutes les cartes, tu peux prendre ta décision en connaissant tous les enjeux. Pour être claire, au cas où tu serais encore perdu, ta décision se résume ainsi : Yann ou Alexander. Il ne te reste plus qu'à choisir." Martin hocha la tête, l'air grave, le regard happé par les pavés qui défilaient sous ses chaussures usées par le temps et les voyages. La nuée de chauves souris s'était apaisée, chacune avait retrouvé sa position et elles attendaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et Martin espéra qu'une soirée calme lui laisserait le temps de trier ses pensées et sentiments sans encombres. Cela ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu.

*************************  
Très vite la tension était montée entre Yann et Alexander. Le début du repas avait été brumeux pour Martin, l'esprit encore pollué par les révélations de Maïtena. Yann ou Alexander. Posé comme ça, le problème était encore plus terrifiant que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il lui donnait l'impression de se noyer, la panique étreignant violemment sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé quand il sentit quelque chose se presser contre sa cuisse. Il mit du temps à réaliser que c'était le pied de Yann, qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il lui fit un sourire provocateur alors que Martin rougissait furieusement. Le reporter tenta de le foudroyer du regard pour le dissuader mais une pression plus forte menaça de lui arracher un gémissement. Ses joues se tachetèrent de rouge alors que sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Son corps réagissait déjà et il bût pour tenter de cacher son trouble. Maïtena lui demanda s'il allait bien et il baragouina une réponse à la hâte. Il eût vaguement conscience du regard froid qu'Alexander posa sur lui et sur Yann juste après. Il eut la distincte impression qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait sous la table. Il redemanda à Yann d'arrêter, par message cette fois-ci. Le plus vieux lui adressa un sourire piquant avant de continuer plus fort, encourager par l'enthousiasme qu'il sentait au bout de son pied. Martin finit par refermer ses cuisses, serrant la jambe de l'autre homme entre elles. Le temps sembla se suspendre entre eux que la voix d'Alexander vint briser brutalement. Ils n'avaient pas écouté le début de la conversation. 

"Je vous remercie encore de m'avoir accepté parmi vous mais il faut que je reparte." disait-il dans un anglais parfait. Des murmures de protestation s'échappaient autour de la table. Le jeune anglais vint passer son bras sous celui de Martin qui, stupéfait par son annonce, se laissa faire. 

"Je vais vous voler Martin aussi, j'aimerais qu'il vienne avec moi, qu'on ait du temps à deux." Un regard tendre vers le reporter. "Comme avant.. Ça me manque, je suis sûr que vous pouvez comprendre." Saisi, Martin desserra ses cuisses et la jambe de Yann tomba sur le sol sans prévenir, retentissant sous la table. Les regards se tournaient vers le présentateur, qui n'y fit pas attention, fusillant le comédien du regard.

"En quel honneur repartirait-il? Il est en vacances non? Il est supposé rester avec nous.." dit-il d'une voix blanche. Martin se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère. Agacé, oui, angoissé aussi.. mais jamais furieux. 

"Mais en l'honneur de nous deux.." répliqua Alexander, provocateur. "On est un couple, c'est normal. Même si vous avez l'air d'avoir du mal à le comprendre.. Le manque d'habitude sans doute.. " 

Les souffles se retinrent alors que Yann plissa les yeux sous la colère. Un sourire mesquin vint se poser sur ses lèvres, donnant un éclat dur à ses yeux gris.

"Oh, vous seriez surpris. Et désolé mais ma vision du couple consiste à ne pas imposer des choses à mon conjoint, comme quitter ses amis en pleine vacance. Sa place est ici.." et pas avec vous. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire, c'était parfaitement clair, tout le monde l'avait compris. Martin entendit le ton monter entre les deux hommes mais le sang battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'il ne saisissaient pas leurs mots. La panique était de retour. La tête lui tournait à moitié.. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, pas maintenant. Il finit par se lever brusquement et par quitter la table, prétextant un mal de tête et vouloir rentrer. Cela arrêta brutalement la dispute qui enflait entre les deux rivaux. On proposa de le raccompagner mais il insista pour être seul, et il quitta le restaurant précipitamment. 

************************************

Il avait réellement mal à la tête quand il s'était mis au lit, bien avant que les autres ne viennent le rejoindre. Hugo lui avait raconté la fin du repas par texto, décrivant Yann et Alex qui ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot de la soirée, Vincent et Maïtena qui avaient allégé la soirée par leur bonne humeur communicative. Il lui dit qu'ils allaient sûrement rester plus longtemps alors que Yann avait repris la direction de la villa. Effectivement, c'est le présentateur qui entra dans sa chambre et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, un café et un doliprane dans une main, un gant de toilette humide dans l'autre. Il posa le linge humide sur le front de son reporter en un geste doux et affectueux.

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler comme ça.." dit le plus vieux devant le silence de Martin. "Je n'ai pas supporté la façon qu'il a eu de te commander. Comme s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de toi, sans te demander ton aval." 

"Il n'a pas eu tord.. de me demander de le suivre à Paris. C'est ce que je devrais faire, ce serait plus raisonnable. Plus raisonnable que ça.." dit-il en montrant la tasse qu'il avait dans la main.

"C'est ce que tu veux?"

"Je sais pas. Ce serait plus simple. Peut-être qu'on y verrait plus clair. On a dérapé toi et moi, clairement. Faudrait peut-être qu'on prenne nos distances. Je suis censé être avec Alexander."

"Parce que tu crois qu'une fois qu'on sera à Paris, ça s'arrêtera?" Il prit la tasse des mains de Martin la posa plus loin. Il vint ensuite caresser le visage du reporter qui ferma les yeux. Il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du cou admirant la forme de la pomme d'Adam alors que Martin rejetait un peu plus la tête en arrière. Il se rapprocha dans le lit et vint poser sa bouche sur la peau ainsi exposée. Il mordit doucement, savourant le râle qui s'échappait de la gorge emprisonnée entre ses dents. Il repoussa le drap avec force, dévoilant le corps si tentant auquel il ne résistait plus. Il murmura à son oreille : 

"Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra vraiment s'arrêter de faire ça?" Sa main glissant sous le t-shirt gris, venant jouer avec les creux de son ventre. "Tu crois que tu pourras rester dans mon bureau sans que je finisse par t'allonger sur le canapé?" Il fit rouler les tétons entre ses doigts, eut un sourire satisfait en les sentant durcir. "Qu'on ne finira pas par le faire dans les loges un soir?" Il vint effleurer les lèvres du jeune homme avec les siennes, son souffle se mélangeant au sien. "Si tu y crois, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tu m'arrêtes tout de suite." Martin ne répondit pas, ses yeux noisettes voyant des deux perles grises aux lèvres fines qu'il finit par capturer, capitulant. Yann eut un sourire triomphant qu'il cacha sur la peau du plus jeune alors qu'il les déshabillait fébrilement. 

"Je devrais me sentir tellement coupable" murmura Martin alors que les doigts de son amant allaient et venaient en lui, le plaisir rendant sa respiration erratique. Yann appuya volontaire sur le point si sensible qui lui faisait tourner la tête, comme une punition, lui arrachant un petit cri. 

"Pas de ça maintenant. Je te veux tout à moi ce soir. Tu m'as dit que tu m'étais redevable si j'acceptais ta requête. Et bien c'est ça ma demande. Ce soir, tu es tout à moi. Je ne veux même pas t'entendre penser son prénom." Asséna le présentateur alors que ses doigts réitéraient leurs attaques, court-circuitant toute pensée rationnelle chez le plus jeune. Il s'accrocha à lui, se cambrant, son bassin accompagnant les gestes de son amant. Ils finirent par s'unir à nouveau et les gémissements de plaisir vinrent se mêler aux bruits des corps qui se confrontent et se touchent. Martin gardait les mains sur le visage de son amant pour pouvoir guider leur baiser à sa guise, savourant le goût de café et de cigarette qu'il pouvait goûter sur la langue de l'autre homme. Les coups de rein étaient puissants et précis, destinés à le faire chavirer, à lui prouver quelque chose aussi, Martin pouvait le sentir avant le plaisir n'écrase définitivement tout raisonnement sur son passage. La main de Yann ne semblait pas vouloir le contredire, elle qui s'était glissée entre eux deux pour s'emparer de lui, imitant les va-et-viens qu'imprimaient leurs deux corps. Il laissa le plaisir le ravager, rejetant sa tête en arrière, le nom du poivre et sel s'échappant un peu trop bruyamment de ses lèvres, alors que Yann le suivit de près, étouffant ses derniers gémissements dans son cou. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, Yann resta délibérément allongé sur le plus jeune, savourant le contact du corps nu sous le sien. Martin vint poser ses mains sur son dos, l'entourant avec douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, lentement, un frémissement les traversant tous les deux. 

Yann vint se glisser jusqu'à son oreille. "Je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Je sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes quand tu sais que tu ne ressens pas ce que tu devrais pour lui. Ne reste pas avec quelqu'un par loyauté, ou parce que tu te sens redevable. C'est une grosse erreur, crois-moi, je l'ai faite." 

Martin le regarda stupéfait. Yann ne parlait jamais de son ancien compagnon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de développer mais des rires et des échos de conversation animés retentirent à l'extérieur. Les autres étaient rentrés. Yann se détacha à regret, et ils furent tous les deux frappés par le froid démesuré qu'ils ressentirent à leur séparation. 

"Je vais dans ma chambre, juste au cas où certains voudraient nous parler de ce soir. On se revoit tout à l'heure?" demanda-t-il, presque effrayé à l'idée d'être repoussé. Martin acquiesça en silence, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, quittant Yann à la porte de sa chambre. Le savoyard laissa son regard s'attardé sur le dos de son reporter, dessinant des yeux les courbes qu'il aimait tant sentir sous ses doigts. Son cœur battit plus fort comme à son habitude dès qu'il pensait à son reporter, et il se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa chambre pour échapper aux questions qu'il voyait déjà arriver. 

Il sursauta en voyant qui l'attendait sur son lit, le dos droit et le regard assassin. 

"Je voulais m'occuper de mon petit ami mais j'ai constaté que vous le faisiez déjà très bien. Je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre, j'espère que vous appréciez le geste." 

La voix d'Alexander était dure et froide, la colère perceptible dans les yeux océans. Yann fût déstabilisé un bref moment avant que la perspective bien réelle de perdre Martin au bénéfice du bel acteur ne le fasse se redresser à son tour. Il était temps de jouer cartes sur table.


	6. Je suis désolé

Alexander était habitué aux combats, il avait dû y faire face toute sa vie, contre sa famille, qui n'acceptait ni son orientation sexuelle, ni son plan de carrière, contre les autres acteurs lors des castings, avec leurs statures de dieux grecs, rayonnant de beauté arrogante. Lui était fin, sa peau blanche nacrée constellé de taches de rousseur, loin des canons de beauté hollywoodiens. Mais il avait combattu et il arrachait souvent la victoire à ses rivaux si parfaits. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à perdre ce combat là, et surtout de le perdre face à un tel adversaire. Il voyait son erreur maintenant qu'il se tenait devant lui. Il avait été persuadé de la supériorité de ses yeux océans face à la mer délavée, des courbes charnues de ses lèvres face à la finesse d'une feuille de papier, sa jeunesse contre l'usure de son rival. Il avait été présomptueux. Il connaissait l'existence de l'entité qui planait autour du cœur de Martin, il avait tenté de dessiner le visage de ce rival imaginaire qui accaparait autant son attention à un océan d'écart. Alors quand il avait vu ce petit homme maigre aux yeux tombants et aux cheveux grisonnants, il avait poussé un discret soupir de soulagement, cela ne pouvait décemment pas être lui, son rival invisible.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. Il l'avait senti tout de suite en arrivant dans la maison, il avait été si heureux de pouvoir enfin se réfugier dans les bras de son presque, non-officiel petit ami que sa froideur gênée l'avait surpris. Il avait tenté de comprendre pourquoi en l'observant toute la journée. Ils avaient surpris des regards entre le journaliste et son patron, mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'étrangeté de voir Martin accompagné d'un homme. Mais il avait suivi Martin dehors ce soir-là, il avait vu le baiser plein de fougue et de passion. Il lui avait semblé qu'on avait pu entendre le bruit de son cœur se briser à ce moment précis, il avait été surpris que les deux hommes ne l'entendent pas. Mais Martin était venu le rejoindre dans sa chambre et ils avaient été intimes pour la première fois. Pouvoir avoir le jeune homme tout contre lui après tant de mois d'attente avait été un bonheur indescriptible mais chaque baiser et chaque caresse avait laissé derrière eux une sensation d'inachevée. Quand il s'était réveillé, Martin n'était plus là. Il avait compris. Il se rappelait le moment où la réalisation de ce qui se passait l'avait frappé de plein fouet, recroquevillant son corps sous la couverture.

Et à présent, il se tenait là devant lui, les cheveux gris ébouriffés, le regard glacial. Les marques rouges sur son cou laissaient peu de place au doute, pas plus que les mouvements de leurs deux corps sous les draps ne lui en avaient laissé quand il avait voulu voir Martin. Il le détailla de la tête au pieds, passant en revue le pull informe, le corps malingre et sans attrait.

"Je ne comprends pas." finit-il par dire. "Hugo, j'aurais pu. Mais vraiment, vous, je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous trouve."

Yann se retint tout juste de ne pas faire un pas en arrière sous la violence de l'attaque. De nouveau, il se raccrocha à la jalousie qui lui mordait le ventre quand il pensait aux moments que ce petit prétentieux d'anglais avait passé avec son Martin. Lui qui détestait les disputes et les conflits, il était hors de question de courber l'échine devant lui.

"Vous venez d'arriver, vous ne comprenez pas tout, c'est normal. La relation entre Martin et moi remonte à trop loin, elle est trop ancrée en nous pour pouvoir être facilement compréhensible par des gens venant de l'extérieur. C'est hors de votre portée. Tout comme Martin."

"Il n'était pas hors de ma portée hier soir." répliqua-t-il durement.

"De la mienne non plus."

Alexander baissa les yeux vers la couverture quelques instants. "Vous prenez du plaisir à me l'enlever. A me voir souffrir." sa voix avait baissé de volume et il s'en voulut de la vulnérabilité qui en ressortait.

"Il ne vous appartient pas." Yann adoucit sa voix. "Et puis vous me l'avez enlevé en premier, je l'aimais avant vous."

"Pourtant il ne m'a pas repoussé à Washington. Il m'a laissé l'approcher. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il revienne." Il se parlait plus à lui-même à présent. Son français parfait laissa les rênes à sa langue natale. "Il était heureux avec moi là-bas, s'il me laisse ma chance, je lui prouverais qu'on peut l'être totalement. Vous l'avez mené en bateau, joué avec ses sentiments. Vous ne le méritez pas, moi je peux le rendre heureux. Et je tenais à vous dire que je ne compte pas abandonner la partie. Mais vous, si vous l'aimiez autant que vous le prétendez, vous le laisseriez partir. Vous n'avez rien à lui offrir, même pas votre temps. J'ai tout vu, je sais que votre travail consume tout, toute votre vie, et vous entraînez Martin avec vous, pour le consumer aussi, comme vous ne pouviez pas le faire autrement. Non, vraiment, vous ne le méritez pas."

Rarement Yann avait dû affronter autant de mépris dans les yeux d'un autre homme en face à face. Il se demandait si un jour Martin l'avait vu de la façon dont Alexander le voyait, si le comédien avait pu salir sa vision à ce point. L'idée lui retournait l'estomac. Mais il revoyait la tendresse de Martin, la douceur de ses gestes quand il l'approchait.

"Vous avez peut-être raison. Mais vous avez oublié un autre de mes défauts. L'égoïsme. Moi non plus je n'abandonne pas la partie. C'est à Martin de décider." Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte, signifiant à l'autre homme que sa présence n'était plus tolérée. Alexander le fusilla du regard et passa devant lui sans ajouter un mot. Yann le regarda pas alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir mais tourna quand même la tête quand il l'entendit ouvrir une porte. Celle de la chambre de Martin. 

 

**********************************************

Martin gémit alors que les lèvres d'Alexander glissaient dans son cou, mordillant sa peau. Le jeune anglais posait ses mains partout sur lui mais l'une d'elle resta sur sa virilité, l'empoignant avec force, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au reporter. Il décida de lui rentre la pareille et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Une légère morsure sur son épaule, suivie d'autres, détourna son attention un moment et il tourna légèrement la tête pour capturer la bouche de Yann qui venait tout juste de quitter sa peau. Les doigts du plus vieux ne cessaient de parcourir son corps, laissant une traînée de feu sur leur passage. Martin sentait le désir de l'autre contre le creux de ses reins, et il vint onduler légèrement contre lui pour lui signifier son impatience. Yann retourna mordiller la base de sa nuque, laissant ses marques rouges sur la peau. Alexander prit immédiatement le relais du quarantenaire en l'embrassant à nouveau, longuement, sensuellement. Martin sentit que les deux hommes se défiaient du regard mais Yann était en lui à présent, et il oublia cette préoccupation alors que le plaisir soudain lui arrachait un petit cri. Il attrapa les draps comme support alors que le plus vieux commençait à se mouvoir en lui, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort . Alexander s'allongea devant lui et les bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau en un baiser rendu brouillon par le mouvement que Yann imprimait au corps du journaliste. Alexander lui mordit la lèvre, comme si ce fait l'agaçait et l'envoyé spécial comprit que les deux hommes se mesuraient du regard à nouveau. Le comédien s'était mis à genoux devant lui à présent, défiant Yann du regard alors qu'il caressait les épaules du reporter, avant de plonger sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure brune et de guider la tête de Martin vers une certaine partie de son anatomie. Martin n'hésita pas longtemps avant de le prendre en bouche alors que le jeune anglais guidait ses mouvements. Yann répliqua en augmentant la force de ses coups de rein et le brun étouffa ses râles de plaisir dans les caresses qu'il prodiguait à Alexander. Il lui semblait que la chaleur qui émanait de leurs corps en fusion l'absorbait tout entier, menaçant de le consumer entièrement. Le bruit des corps qui s'entrechoquaient, mêlés aux râles et gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de la gorge de chacun d'entre eux, ne faisait accentuer son plaisir, le rendant presque douloureux. Cela s'accentua encore quand Yann glissa une main sur son ventre pour finir entre ses jambes et imiter là aussi le va-et-viens qu'il lui imposait déjà. Martin sentit le plaisir vriller son cerveau et perdit le sens des réalités, ne les percevant qu'à travers ses sensations. Sollicité comme il l'était, il ne put qu'apercevoir la lueur glaçante de la lame qui luit brièvement entre les draps avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur un des hommes, il ne sut pas lequel. Il ne savait pas non plus qui avait frappé mais uniquement que les deux corps qui se battaient pour le posséder continuaient leur oeuvre alors que le sang chaud pleuvait sur lui, chaud et visqueux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa bouche, qui était toujours occupée sur Alexander, qu'il eut un brusque mouvement de dégoût alors qu'il s'infiltrait simultanément dans ses yeux, l'aveuglant totalement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, se débattant avec les couvertures, les rejetant en bloc. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et il sursauta. Yann lui faisait face dans la pénombre bleue, l'air assez inquiet. Il s'ébroua, encore saisi par les détails de son rêve.

"Excuse-moi, j'étais en plein cauchemar. Tu es là depuis longtemps?"  
"Le début avait l'air plutôt agréable. Je suis là depuis quelques minutes. J'ai pas osé rentrer parce que je ne savais pas s'il était reparti."

Martin rougit légèrement sous le double sous-entendu.   
"Il n'est pas reste très longtemps, et il ne s'est rien passé."  
"Tu ne me dois rien.." soupira Yann en venant s'asseoir près du reporter, s'allongeant à ses côtés. "A quoi rêvais-tu?"

Martin s'empourpra un peu plus mais alors que Yann réarrangeait quelques mèches brunes qui lui collaient au front, il se laissa aller sous la douce caresse et lui murmura les détails de son rêve. La main du plus vieux quitta ses cheveux pour s'installer sur sa joue et la base de son cou.

"C'est un peu extrême mais ça finirait probablement comme ça entre nous deux. Ni lui ni moi avons dans l'idée de te partager. Et l'envie de partager dans ce genre d'actes c'est primordial, sinon c'est juste.. glauque."

Martin le regarda curieusement. "Comment le sais-tu?" Il était au courant de la réputation sulfureuse de son patron mais s'ils en avaient jamais parlé. Surtout qu'elle ne correspondait pas à l'homme qu'il connaissait.

Yann resta silencieux, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

"Pour commencer je vais t'avouer que je ne suis pas très physique, pas forcément porté sur "la chose". Ne rigole pas" prévient-il alors que Martin le fixait stupéfait avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne se nicher au coin de ses lèvres. "Ça peut te surprendre vu ce qu'on arrête pas de faire depuis quelques jours mais c'est vrai. Le sexe n'a jamais été un but pour moi, encore moins quand j'étais avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas de son côté. Il adorait ça, il en demandait tout le temps, et moi, je le laissais faire parce que je trouvais ça naturel de lui faire plaisir. Ça ne me dérangeait pas même si je n'en tirais rien de particulier. Puis il est devenu de plus en plus demandeur, jusqu'à me proposer ce dont tu viens de rêver. Avec un ami à lui, producteur aussi. Il a continué à demander jusqu'à ce que je dise oui. Après ça ne s'est plus arrêté. Il adorait me regarder avec ces hommes-là, les voir au dessus de moi, voir leurs mains sur mon corps. Moi je ne ressentais pas grand chose. Il aimait les boîtes échangistes aussi, me reluquer avec d'autres, que je sois forcé de le regarder aussi.. Tu n'as pas l'air surpris."

Le reporter haussa les épaules, faussement désinvolte. "Il y avait des rumeurs au bureau, dans la chaîne.. Mais je pensais que c'était .. réciproque, si c'était vrai. Que tu le voulais aussi, que c'était ton truc.."

"Tu ne pensais pas que ça l'était, vrai je veux dire?" devant le regard du jeune homme, il soupira. Il le connaissait bien. "Je n'aimais pas ça. Enfin, disons que je n'y prêtais pas d'importance.. Je laissais faire, c'est comme si mon corps fonctionnait seul alors que mon esprit était très loin. Ça a duré jusqu'à la fin de notre relation. Après j'ai continué cette quête frénétique du plaisir tout en sachant que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. En réalité, je préfère l'avant, le dîner, le flirt, les discussions.. Finalement le sexe, pour moi ce n'est qu'une petite partie, pas la finalité.. C'est étonnant que tu sois tombé sur moi pour faire ta proposition, j'étais la personne la moins qualifiée pour t'apprendre ce que c'était que de faire l'amour. Avant toi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'en étais capable..."

Il se tourna pour regarder le plafond. Il sentit Martin se rapprocher doucement sans le toucher.

"Comment ça s'est fini? D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre à lâcher son emprise sur toi!"

"Il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. A cause de toi." Il évita son regard et Martin ne dit rien, conscient que le moindre faux pas de sa part risquait de briser sa confession.

"Quand tu es arrivé dans ma vie, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite l'effet que ça m'a fait. Il l'a compris avant moi. Cela s'est fait petit à petit, au fil des années. Il voyait que j'avais toujours une envie irrépressible de faire l'amour juste après t'avoir vu ou parlé au téléphone, c'était les seules fois où ça venait de moi, où je manifestait un désir quelconque. Que lors de nos soirées spéciales, je choisissais des hommes qui te ressemblaient.. Je n'avais pas conscience de ça. Un jour qu'on était avec un autre, il m'a poussé hors de ses bras, me disant que j'étais un lâche qui n'assumait pas ses propres envies. Ils ont fini tous les deux et je suis parti. Je l'ai quitté après ça."

Le jeune journaliste sentit son coeur se fendiller pour l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Il l'attira doucement vers lui, le laissant poser sa tête sur son torse.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait cette proposition. Si j'avais su qu'elle raviverait des choses pareilles, je me serais abstenu."

"Elle n'a rien ravivé du tout, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Mais pourquoi tu as accepté?"   
Yann ne répondit pas et Martin laissa les aveux à demi-mots imprégner l'air lourd des parfums d'été. Le plus vieux pinçait les lèvres pour empêcher les questions qui les lui brûlaient de s'en échapper. Il cala sa tête un peu plus bas, au creux du ventre du reporter savourant les mouvements liés à sa respirations.

"Et toi, pourquoi c'est à moi que tu as demandé? C'est à cause des rumeurs sur ma vie intime?"   
Martin eut un petit rire amer, qui se répercuta jusqu'à la pointe des doigts qui fourrageait dans la chevelure poivre et sel.

"Non, jamais. Je te l'ai demandé parce que j'ai confiance en toi." 

L'aveu de Martin déclencha une sensation étrange dans la poitrine du plus vieux, comme si elle s'élargissait doucement. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Alexander? Tu vas partir avec lui demain? "

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne me vois pas le laisser rentrer seul. Il est venu pour moi. Ce ne serait pas décent de l'abandonner ainsi, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je n'aime pas trop qui je suis depuis qu'on est ici." Dans son esprit, il fit la liste des faits que Yann lui avait raconté sur son ancienne vie sentimentale et l'homme qui la partageait (la dominait plus exactement). Il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir fait des choses similaires avec les deux hommes qui se battaient son affection, jusqu'à son rêve étrange. Il prit la décision à ce moment-là : il ferait ce qui est juste, même si la décision allait être déchirante. Il leur devait bien, à eux deux, pour des raisons entièrement différentes. Il baissa la tête vers son patron, qui restait étendu à ses côtés, lui refusant la vision de son visage. 

"Je te dois toujours une nuit, tu me l'as réclamé." La demande lui avait échappé avant qu'il ait pensé à la retenir. Il s'en voulut de continuer ainsi même si le désir commençait à s'infiltrer en lui semblable à la chaleur sinueuse qui régnait dans la pièce. Yann se tourna finalement vers lui. 

"Je préfère ça." murmura Yann, contre sa peau, alors qu'il se calait un peu plus contre lui. Martin le laissa s'installer et le regarda s'endormir. 

Quand Yann se réveilla, il était seul à nouveau. Sur son téléphone, juste un message. 

"Je suis désolé." 

***********************************************************

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures mais le plus vieux espérait que la douleur se ferait moins vive, il s'était terriblement trompé. Ses amis étaient réunis autour de la piscine alors que lui s'y trouvait et se laissait flotter sur le dos, des bribes de conversation lui venant par intermittence, lorsque ses oreilles n'étaient pas immergées. Les conversations le lassaient, il en avait assez de parler. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau le recouvrir juste un instant. Il revit la suite de la nuit, Martin et lui, réveillés par l'orage, profitant du moment pour se retrouver peau contre peau juste un instant. Il se rappelait avoir savouré le contact de leurs corps avec la peur au ventre que ça s'arrête brutalement. Il se souvint avoir espéré le trouver à ses côtés à son réveil, tout en ayant le poids dans l'estomac qui semblait le prévenir que ce serait l'inverse. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir vu ses affaires dans la chambre, mais il avait été trop distrait pas les griffes qui lui labouraient le cœur pour y faire vraiment attention. Le reste de la journée était indistinct, la seule chose qu'il percevait distinctement étant le cri d'agonie qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge et qui semblait s'acharner contre tous ses organes. Il avait conscience qu'on lui parlait, que ses amis discutaient vaguement d'un spectacle qu'ils devaient aller voir ce soir mais il se laissa immergé à nouveau et ils comprirent qu'il voulait rester seul.

Il aimait être sous l'eau, même s'il faisait nuit noire, à présent. Il lui semblait que sa peine devenait plus légère alors. Il lui semblait voir, entendre, sentir Martin partout autour de lui, comme s'il en était imprégné. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il avait imaginé que ça finirait, que cela était prévu.. pourtant il souffrait comme s'il avait espéré. Il pensa soudain à son ex-compagnon, se demandant s'il l'avait toujours vu aussi pathétique qu'il lui semblait être à présent. Était-il condamné à chercher Martin dans tous les autres hommes à partir d'aujourd'hui? 

Il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait faire à Paris, aux hommes qu'il pourrait rencontrer, ceux qu'il connaissait déjà. Il pensa à l'homme qu'il avait laissé, le sourire satisfait qui s'afficherait sur son visage si Yann revenait sur le pas de sa porte, comme il avait été tenté de le faire. Aussi insatisfaisante et humiliante que leur relation avait été pour lui, elle occuperait son esprit, elle lui ouvrirait l'accès à d'autres corps, l'opportunité de s'oublier dans leurs appétits. Leur message avait été envoyé alors que la douleur avait été particulièrement forte et avait menacé de tout engloutir. Il avait accepté de le revoir à son retour sur Paris, bien sûr. 

Il regarda le ciel par dessous l'eau trouble, tout semblait sombre et indistinct. Happé par la vue, il sur sauta quand une ombre blanche apparut dans son champs de vision alors qu'une autre forme se dirigeait vers lui. Sans réfléchir, il se projeta vers la forme blanche et la faisant tomber avec lui sous le coup de la surprise. 

"Merde, Yann, pourquoi t'as fait ça?" s'exclama Martin, crachotant l'eau qui était entrée par inadvertance dans sa gorge. L'autre homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, toutes les émotions étaient trop contradictoires. Il préféra tourner le dos, préférant battre en retraite. Mais le reporter le saisit par le bras et le ramena vers lui, inquiet. 

"Parle-moi!" 

"J'en ai trop dit, déjà. Je ne dirai rien de plus." 

"Même pas pour me demander pourquoi je suis là, où j'étais?" 

"Je sais très bien où tu étais.." Yann baissa les yeux, évitant à tout prix de le regarder. Martin l'avait coincé dans un coin de la piscine, l'eau plaquant ses cheveux sur son visage, faisant ressortir la profondeur de ses yeux. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il était trop tentant, trop près. Yann tenta de se dégager mais le brun ne bougea pas d'un iota. Le plus vieux tourna la tête sur le côté, déterminé à ne pas croiser son regard, alors son amant attaqua son point faible. Il vint poser le bout de son nez sur la peau tendre du cou, celle qui le relie aux épaules et il souffla doucement, regardant la peau s'éveiller à ce contact alors que la chair de poule s'activait en vagues déferlantes. 

"Il est parti, je l'ai accompagné. Il fallait qu'on mette les choses au clair, il ne m'attendra pas. Je suis là maintenant, et je suis libre." Les lèvres vinrent remplacer le nez, déposer un baiser léger, suivi d'une multitude d'autres. 

Yann lui attrapa brusquement la mâchoire, sans force mais il tint le menton fermement entre la paume de sa main. 

"Je ne te partagerai plus Martin, je ne vais pas faire de longs discours, mais si tu acceptes maintenant, si tu es revenu pour ça, tu es tout à moi. C'est ma proposition et je ne négocie pas." 

"D'accord." chuchota le plus jeune contre ses lèvres avec force avant de se précipiter sur sa bouche. Yann le laissa le bloquer un peu plus contre le bord de la piscine, savourant ses doigts qui parcouraient sa peau, légers comme des plumes sous l'eau. Il écarta les jambes pour que Martin se tienne debout entre elles, frottant leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre alors que le baiser gagnait en intensité. Le journaliste enfouit son visage dans son cou à nouveau, mordillant sans relâche la peau parsemée de gouttes chlorées. Le poivre et sel sentit la chaleur monter brusquement en lui, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de l'eau et de l'air du soir. Il ne pouvait retenir les petits gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, alors même qu'elle avait été nouée toute la journée par la peine et la détestation de lui-même. Leurs mouvements étaient frénétiques à présent, créant des vaguelettes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur le bord extérieur de la piscine, en rythme avec leurs corps. La jouissance les cueillit brutalement, arrêtant leur quête frénétique, les laissant collés l'un à l'autre, à bout de souffle. Yann laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son amant, se délectant de sa chaleur et du plaisir qui diffusait une plénitude agréable alors qu'il refluait doucement. 

Le reste de la soirée, alors que leurs corps ne se quittaient plus, il tenta désespérément de faire fi de l'écran de son portable qui ne cessait de s'allumer, preuve que l'ombre menaçante qu'il avait eu le malheur de tenter cet après-midi ne l'avait pas oublié.


	7. S'apprivoiser

Yann savourait les rayons du soleil qui caressait sa peau et faisaient danser des ombres pourpres sous ses paupières. Il avait calé sa respiration sur celle du corps contre lequel il était blotti, trouvant un apaisement presque démesuré à sentir les battements de l'autre cœur contre son oreille. Il avait conscience des voix qui voletaient autour de lui sans vraiment l'atteindre, et il attrapait jusqu'alors les mots sans s'y attarder. Il sentit le corps bouger sous lui et il resserra son étreinte.

"Il ne veut pas te lâcher, on dirait." disait une des voix, rauque et basse. Robin, sûrement.

"Oui, attends, passe-moi juste nos verres, je vais voir s'il veut quelque chose." Une caresse douce sur son visage et une question tendre à laquelle il ne répond pas. Il veut rester dans son cocon encore un peu.

"Tu l'épuises, que veux-tu! Il va nous faire une syncope, un de ces jours, à cause de toi! Tu attends l'héritage, c'est ça?" une autre fois, plus forte, plus aiguë., taquine aussi.

"Vincent!" souffle Martin scandalisé, sous les rires des deux autres.

"Bah quoi, on a la chambre à côté de la vôtre, on entend tout, je te signale. Les "Oh oui, Martin, encore, plus fort.." et le reste."

"On ne dit pas ça!" même les yeux fermés, Yann devinait les adorables joues rondes se couvrir de rouge et il sentait sa chaleur augmenter sous lui, exactement comme cette nuit. Bien sûr qu'il avait dit ces mots-là, il les avait prononcé maintes et maintes fois dans l'intimité de leur chambre, alors que ses sens le réduisaient en esclavage.

"On a des oreilles Martin! Entre toi et Yann, Hugo et Pana, on a passé des nuits agitées, moins que vous quatre mais quand même." Le quarantenaire sentit le reporter et il savait vers quoi il tournait la tête. Vers les deux plus jeunes, occupés à s'embrasser lascivement près de la piscine, comme ils le faisaient souvent depuis quelques jours. Occupés qu'ils étaient par leur triangle amoureux, ils n'avaient même pas vu les deux hommes se tourner autour, ni succomber.

"On aurait dû faire sponsoriser nos vacances par Durex à ce rythme-là, ça nous les aurait payées." continuait Vincent et ce fut au tour de Martin de rire. Des pas qui s'éloignent et la voix de Vincent qui se mêle aux rires d'Hugo et Pana. Mais c'est sur les deux autres qu'il se concentre, il sait qu'ils parlent de lui.

"Ça va entre vous deux?"

"Oui." un silence. "C'est juste qu'on a pas vraiment discuté de ce qu'on allait faire maintenant qu'on rentrait sur Paris. On a eu un début de relation un peu étrange, du coup je sais pas trop où on va."

"Vu la façon dont il se comporte avec toi, je dirai que c'est plutôt clair. Il n'a pas absolument pas l'intention de te laisser partir. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Quand on commence une relation dans un contexte particulier, plus tendu, qu'une rencontre normale, ça met du temps avant de prendre son rythme. Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec Vic. J'étais avec quelqu'un quand je l'ai rencontré, un homme que j'ai quitté pour lui et qui m'en a énormément voulu.. à juste titre d'ailleurs. On a mis du temps avant de se défaire de ces.. bagages et d'avancer à deux, synchro."

Le présentateur sentit le regard du brun se poser sur lui à nouveau. "On verra ce qu'il veut de moi." Des doigts dans ses cheveux, la pulpe explorant les contours de son crâne alors qu'un soupir de satisfaction s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"Et puis il a l'air plutôt jaloux, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse te promener trop loin de lui." Robin rit doucement, et l'écho d'une bouffée de cigarette qu'on inspire lui répond.

"Peut-être. Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui l'attend là-bas." L'odeur de la fumée se dépose sur son visage et une ombre vint éclipser les lueurs pourpres sous ses paupières. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se serre contre le torse chaud un peu plus.

"Ah oui.." la voix se fait sérieuse, plus grave. "Je vais te dire quelque chose pendant que Vincent n'est pas là, parce qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Cet homme-là, je ne l'aime pas, je ne lui fais pas confiance, il est malsain. On l'a rencontré à l'époque où Vincent rentrait dans la boîte. C'était pour une fête de début d'année. Il était avec.." léger mouvement de tête en direction de Yann, Martin l'écoute, attentif. "J'ai immédiatement détesté sa façon de regarder Vincent, et celle dont il traitait Yann. Il a fait des allusions toute la soirée, avec nous quatre, j'imagine que tu vois lesquelles? Du coup je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas notre truc, et il a laissé tomber. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de soulagement de Yann à ce moment-là, il ne voulais pas faire ça avec des amis et collègues. Je crois qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça."

Martin vint presser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amant endormi. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le ressenti qu'il avait lorsqu'il voyait les deux hommes ensemble, mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la jalousie. Il n'avait pas imaginé que d'autres pensaient ou ressentaient la même chose. Robin les observait et il se sentit obligé de continuer son récit.

"Mais tu sais quand j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux? Quand je l'ai vu avec toi.. C'était à la soirée de fin du Le Petit Journal, il a passé son temps près de toi ou à te regarder au loin, c'était très touchant et attendrissant, la façon qu'il a de chercher le contact avec toi tout le temps, à vouloir te toucher comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tu étais bien là. Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire attendri vers le patron de son ami qui l'enserrait dans ses bras malgré le sommeil. Il les laissa peu de temps après, quand il vit les yeux du plus vieux papillonner doucement alors qu'il se réveillait. 

Yann n'expliqua pas qu'il avait tout entendu et surtout il tût le tumulte d'effroi qu'il ressentait à entendre parler de son ancienne histoire ainsi. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'effacer, surtout celui qui en avait fait partie. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler depuis que Yann l'avait contacté, désespéré, quelques jours plus tôt. Il se haïssait d'avoir fait ça. Il aurait dû attendre, se dit-il alors que Martin venait s'allonger dans le lit, la vue de ses cheveux mouillés et l'odeur de son gel douche vanillé submergea le présentateur d'émotion pendant un instant, presque aussitôt chassée par l'appréhension tenace qui lui chevillait à l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas retourner à Paris, l'antre de son ancien compagnon. Il voulait préserver leur bulle encore un peu. 

"Tu as vraiment envie de rentrer tout de suite?" devant le regard surpris de Martin, il enchaîna rapidement, comme si cela pouvait le rendre plus convaincant. "Ce serait dommage de retourner à Paris tout de suite, on a encore le temps, on pourrait en profiter pour voyager à deux, juste toi et moi..." 

"Tu sais bien que j'aime bouger, donc oui, mais tu veux aller où?" 

"Où tu veux, je m'en fiche." 

C'était terriblement vrai, l'endroit importait peu alors ils ne cessèrent de bouger l'été durant. Yann faisait peu cas des lieux, il se souvenait surtout des sensations, des odeurs et des baisers. Il se rappela les frissons en contemplant Martin qui surfait, le désir qui se réveillait à le voir dans sa combinaison qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, ses cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants par l'adrénaline, le goût salé des ses lèvres. Il savourait les conversations à voix basse devant le soleil qui se lève ou qui se couche, les baisers impromptus, les baisers plus passionnés, la main nouée avec la sienne et surtout la chaleur de leurs deux corps sous les draps qui ne disparaissait jamais vraiment et qui pouvait repartir de plus belle à chaque instant. Il mettait enfin un visage, un corps, un nom, sur le mot "passion." Il ne se pensait pas capable de pouvoir le faire un jour. 

Mais toutes les plus belles choses ont une fin, se disait-il alors que le train filait à vive allure vers Paris, enveloppé par les rayons étincelants du soleil couchant. La bulle de bonheur qu'ils avaient réussi à fortifier autour d'eux menaçait d'aller s'exploser contre la froideur métallique de la réalité quotidienne, et l'ombre menaçante qui venait de son propre passé. Comment allaient-ils résister à cela?

*****************************************************

Ayant été habitués à passer leur temps ensemble, ils se retrouvèrent un peu démunis quand la première nuit séparés arriva. Yann avait dû aller à un dîner d'affaire avec Laurent et Théo pour préparer la rentrée et ils avaient convenu de dormir chacun chez soi. La perspective du repas le terrifiait, il ne tenait vraiment pas à revoir son ancien amant, surtout qu'il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Si le repas se déroula sans encombre, l'autre homme se montra particulièrement entreprenant au moment de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez eux. Lui bloquant l'accès au voiture, il tenta de sa voix la plus suave de convaincre le présentateur de le suivre. Yann sentait son pouls s'accélérer sous la panique, il avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était son corps qui se pétrifiait le laissant sans défense, son esprit qui s'embrumait, emprisonnant ses mots et ses gestes. Il était tétanisé. Il aurait aimé que ses mots le protègent, affûtés comme il pouvait l'être parfois, ses gestes plus durs et précis comme la boxe lui avait appris. Mais face à l'homme à qui il devait tant et qui avait une telle emprise sur lui, il se sentait sans défense et ça le terrifiait. Il se haïssait pour ça. 

A force de montrer son manque d'enthousiasme, Laurent finit par faire volte-face avec un mépris froid, comme si ses avances n'avaient été qu'un geste généreux pour une âme esseulée, il rentra dans son taxi, laissant le poivre et sel, les genoux tremblants et le souffle court sur le bord du trottoir. Il se jeta dans le véhicule suivant et l'adresse qu'il donna au chauffeur lui vint d'instinct, sans qu'il y réfléchisse. 

Martin parut surpris de le voir sur le pas de sa porte à 1h du matin, il ne se doutait pas que son amant venait de passer une heure en bas de l'immeuble à fumer frénétiquement, dans l'attente de repousser définitivement la crise de panique qui menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez. Quand le reporter lui ouvrit la porte, il traversa tout l'appartement sans rien dire avant de se déshabiller et de se réfugier sous les draps. Il resta silencieux alors que Martin venait le rejoindre, se contentant de se lover contre lui, inspirant l'odeur de sa peau. Le plus jeune ne dit rien, attendant que son amant se confie à lui. Voyant qu'il ne parlait pas, il murmura :

"Je suis content que tu sois venu. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à dormir en fait." Une pression sur ses bras, une bouche qui pose sur sa joue, près de son oreille.

"Je veux pas qu'on dorme séparés quand on a l'opportunité de faire autrement." Yann ne le disait pas mais il pensait aux autres femmes qui avaient pu passé la nuit ici, dans ces draps, et ...

"Alex." Martin le regarda sans comprendre, surpris de l'entendre prononcer le prénom qu'ils évitaient tous deux d'aborder. Yann le regardait, intense. " Est-ce qu'il a dormi ici lui aussi? Avec toi?"

"Oui mais tu sais bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi." le présentateur ne répondit pas et évita de le regarder. Le reporter ne le laissa pas s'en tirer si facilement et lui fit remarquer que lui n'avait pas passé la soirée avec son ex avant de lui demander comment cela s'était passé. Yann mit du temps à tout lui raconter mais il le fit néanmoins, laissant de côté les paroles blessantes pour ne se concentrer que sur les intentions. Il lui avait fait des avances, Yann l'avait repoussé, c'est tout ce que Martin devait savoir pour l'instant. C'était mieux ainsi. 

Alors que Martin s'endormait doucement contre lui, Yann ressentit une bouffée d'angoisse à l'idée que le jeune homme apprenne un jour toute la vérité sur sa relation avec Laurent. Il en avait laissé beaucoup sous le sceau du secret. En vérité, il était terrifié de la réaction potentielle du journaliste, il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter son dégoût, ou son mépris, car il méritait les deux, assurément. 

**************************

Mais les coupures avaient été profondes et elles guérissaient mal. Yann était fou amoureux, il s'en rendait compte maintenant que l'émission avait repris son cours normal et qu'ils avaient dû reprendre leur place comme si de rien n'était. Il avait vu le quotidien comme un ennemi dès le départ, comme celui qui briserait leur bulle. Il lui semblait que tout jouait à les séparer, la distance imposée par ses reportages, les employés jeunes qui l'emmenaient avec lui à leurs soirées, chaque petite chose semblait vouloir jouer contre lui. Et surtout, la menace de son ancien amant qui rodait autour de lui sans rien dire, comme un requin tourne autour de sa proie. Il sentait le danger venir, inéluctable.

Mais il ne disait rien et Martin sentait l'ombre s'étendre sur eux. Il la voyait au coin de la bouche de Yann, au fond de ses yeux mais surtout il la ressentait dans ses baisers fiévreux, empressés, comme si c'était les derniers qu'ils échangeraient jamais. Au fur et à mesure, lui vint la désagréable impression que l'empressement du poivre et sel à vouloir se donner l'un à l'autre survenait moins d'un désir profond que d'une angoisse qu'on cherche à repousser, presque comme s'il se forçait, que ce n'était pas forcément sincère. Un sentiment de gêne s'installa dans leurs étreintes et plus elle se faisait sentir, plus Yann tentait de compenser. Il avait l'impression de le perdre. Alors quand Martin le repoussa doucement le soir de son retour, il eut l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé. Il resta figé dans le canapé, alors que Martin se levait pour leur préparer à manger. Il se leva et resta debout au milieu de la pièce alors que le fantôme de la voix de son ancien compagnon murmurait à son oreille : "Heureusement que tu es un bon coup. Sans ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait rester avec toi. C'est bien le seul atout que tu as." 

La nourriture eut un goût de cendres et il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Le pire était la douceur qui émanait de Martin, l'enthousiasme qu'il montrait à lui raconter ses anecdotes de voyage.. Il avait l'air si heureux de ne pas le toucher. Le sensation de froid qui s'installa en lui durant cette soirée ne le quitta pas de la semaine, malgré les paroles rassurantes de ceux qui étaient au courant, Vincent et Martha en tête. Martin quand à lui, préféra se confier à Robin, qu'il voyait beaucoup depuis leurs vacances en Italie. Le jeune acteur fronça les sourcils quand le reporter lui expliqua son ressenti. 

"Tu as l'impression qu'il se force avec toi au lit, c'est ça?"

"Oui.. non je sais pas en fait, c'est bizarre. C'est plus que.. j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait dans un but précis, tu vois, qu'il le fait pas parce qu'il en a envie mais parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il faut le faire. Je m'explique mal.." fit-il devant le regard un peu perdu de son interlocuteur. 

"Non, je vois, mais ça ne correspond pas à cet été, à sa façon de se comporter avec toi."

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur qu'on ne tienne pas, que notre quotidien nous bouffe, sans mauvais jeu de mots." 

"Alors je comprends mieux." Robin s'avança légèrement vers Martin et baissa la voix. "Tu vois, de ce que je comprends, il a été habitué à n'être considéré que par ses ..performances. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu as été le chercher au départ. Ne te vexe pas," fit-il en voyant Martin ouvrit la bouche, la colère traçant des rides au milieu de son front. "Je sais que tes sentiments étaient plus profonds que ça à l'époque. Lui non par contre, il ne le sait pas. Au vu de ce qu'on sait de sa relation avant, on peut penser que dans sa tête, se montrer aussi entreprenant et "affamé" est la seule façon qu'il a trouvé de te garder. La seule raison pour laquelle tu resterais. A toi de lui prouver le contraire."

Martin baissa les yeux sur son verre, pensif. Il se souvenait de petits insinuations que Yann avait fait, des références au fait que ses capacités au lit comme il les appelait, étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux chez lui. Martin avait repoussé ses déclarations négligemment, ne les pensant pas sincères mais il s'était trompé. Yann y croyait vraiment. 

Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il avait repoussé les avances de Yann pour la première fois, et son amant revenait à la charge tous les jours, dans une tentative désespérée de connecter leurs corps à nouveau. Alors quand Martin le repoussa une fois de plus, la douleur qui vint lui vriller le coeur menaça de le faire tomber.

"Tu n'as qu'à me quitter puisque tu ne veux plus de moi!" finit-il par crier avant de prendre ses affaires et de se précipiter dans la rue silencieuse en cette soirée d'octobre. Il ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer contre un mur, la tristesse lui coupant le souffle, le laissant chancelant contre les briques de l'immeuble. Sa vision se brouilla et il voulut avancer mais il tituba et faillit tomber. Il ne savait pas où aller mais il devait bouger, il ne pouvait pas rester là, à crever au pied de Martin. Avant qu'il n'avance davantage, deux bras l'enserrèrent au niveau de la taille et il se débattit faiblement alors que Martin lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. Il tenta mollement de se dégager sans grande conviction et le jeune reporter raffermit sa prise sur lui, le guidant doucement mais fermement, vers l'appartement. Yann cessa bien vite de se débattre, la panique anéantissant toutes ses forces, le laissant faible et abattu. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé alors que Martin tentait de lui parler, inquiet de le voir aussi peu réactif. Il finit par lui coller une tasse de café brûlante entre les mains, espérant que la boisson chaude qu'il aimait tant le ferait réagir. Yann finit par le regarder, les yeux brûlants. 

"Si tu veux me quitter, fais-le vite." Martin soupira, et prit la tasse de ses mains pour la poser sur la table. Il avait été tétanisé quand il avait vu son patron partir comme une furie, il avait mis quelques secondes à se précipiter à sa suite. Ses mains étaient glacées et il repensa à sa conversation avec Robin. Un fulgurant besoin de rassurer l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait pressé le corps de Yann contre le sien. Ses mains parcoururent le visage, s'arrêtant sur les rides au coin des yeux, son pouce glissant sur les lèvres fines. La profondeur qu'il lisait dans les orbes grises était stupéfiante, la douleur les rendait aiguisées comme des lames. Il fallait qu'il choisisse ses mots avec soin. 

"Yann, ne pas coucher avec toi tous les jours ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus de toi." 

Les lèvres se tordirent en une grimace. "Pourtant c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir au début non? C'est pour ça que tu es resté.." Il tenta de se dégager des bras de Martin mais il n'en avait pas la force, pas l'envie non plus. 

"Non.. ce n'est pas que pour ça que je suis venu et resté. Et j'ai pas envie que tu te forces parce que tu penses ça. Moi je suis heureux en étant juste avec toi, comme ça." il montra leurs jambes entrelacées. "J'ai pas besoin d'autre chose, surtout pas que tu te forces."

Il observa les lèvres de Yann trembler, alors que sa main vient serrer la sienne avec force, faisant blanchir ses articulations. 

"Je me force pas avec toi Martin, jamais..." Yann pressa sa tête contre le cou de son compagnon, il n'avait plus envie de fuir à présent, au contraire. 

"Pourtant c'est l'impression que ça donne. On est pas obligé de le faire tout le temps Yann, ne te méprends pas, j'adore quand on est ensemble comme ça mais uniquement quand on en a envie tous les deux, et pas parce que tu penses que je vais te quitter ou t'oublier si on le fait pas une journée."

"Mais sans ça, pourquoi tu resterais? C'est pour mon expérience en la matière que tu es venu me voir en Italie, c'est grâce à ça que tu es resté, parce que tu aimes faire l'amour avec moi. Si on ne le fait pas, tu as aucune raison de rester avec moi.." 

Martin prit une profonde inspiration. Il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé auparavant, d'eux, ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, avant et après que leur relation ait changé. 

"Yann, je suis venu te chercher parce que je t'aimais. Et je suis resté pour la même raison." Son amant se colla encore plus contre lui et le reporter les fit basculer doucement sur le canapé, allongés l'un sur l'autre, à lui murmurer ses confessions, qu'il l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre, qu'il avait tenté de l'oublier comme il l'avait pu, qu'il en avait été incapable. Yann finit par lui avouer ce qu'il croyait profondément, ce que sa relation avec Laurent lui avait croire, qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça, et qu'hormis ses aptitudes au lit, personne de sain d'esprit ne pouvait choisir sciemment de rester avec lui. Martin passa de longs moments à le rassurer, caressant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, le visage, le cou, le dos.. Yann finit par s'apaiser et se laissa guider vers le lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de lui de cette façon, surtout pas venant de ses amants. Il regarda Martin s'avancer vers lui et l'attira dans ses bras à nouveau. Il adorait laisser ses mains glisser le long du dos velouté, sentir sa peau se réveiller sous ses doigts. Le brun bougea doucement au dessus de lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Martin semblaient presque noirs dans la pénombre. Un battement de cils et ils s'embrassaient furieusement, la passion prenant le dessus, balayant tout sur son passage. Le quarantenaire se hâta d'enlever le t-shirt de son compagnon, l'envoyant promener au coin de la pièce. 

"On est pas obligé.." murmura Martin, étouffant un gémissement alors que Yann venait de franchir la barrière de son pantalon et entamait de lents vas-et-viens sur lui.

"Tais-toi Martin." répliqua le poivre et sel avant de mordre doucement son épaule en représailles. Un autre gémissement lui répondit avant que le plus jeune ne cale sa tête au creux de son cou, s'abandonnant à ses mains expertes. Yann prit soin de le torturer délicieusement pendant un certain temps avant d'étouffer son dernier gémissement avec ses lèvres, savourant chaque mouvement et soubresaut du corps sous sa paume. Il voulut refuser que Martin lui rende la pareille mais il changea bien vite d'avis devant les yeux joueurs de son amant alors qu'il le faisait rouler sous lui. 

 

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus doux que Yann ait connu depuis longtemps. Parce que Martin avait repris les reportages à l'International comme auparavant, il partait plus loin mais moins longtemps, et il profitait de lui le plus souvent possible. Ils gardaient le secret pour le moment, cachant leurs sentiments sous les boutades et taquineries, évidant soigneusement d'être vus ou photographiés ensemble. Yann soupirait de soulagement quand il voyait Laurent s'éloigner de leur étage pour remonter dans son bureau. Son attitude était de plus en plus étrange, oscillant entre rapprochement tactile et accès de colère retentissants. Il le supportait mal mais quand Martin était là, rien d'autre ne comptait. Surtout quand son reporter lui envoyait son regard de braise à travers les persiennes de son bureau. Généralement il ne tenait pas plus de quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'entraîner le plus jeune vers un des placards à fournitures, où ils finissaient le souffle court et les corps entremêlés. Au début ils n'y restaient que quelques minutes mais bien vite, ils se laissèrent emporter, surtout les jours des retours de Martin. 

Non décidément, c'était vraiment les meilleurs mois qu'il avait vécu depuis longtemps, pensait à Yann en savourant la peau douce et humide de son amant alors qu'ils profitaient un moment à deux dans la piscine de la maison qui avait vu leur liaison naître, il y a quelques mois. Ils avaient réussi à la louer pour les vacances Noël, juste pour quelques jours. Ils avaient hésité au moment de choisir leur chambre mais Martin s'était naturellement dirigé vers celle que Yann avait occupé. 

"C'est dans celle-là qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois non? C'est normal que ce soit notre chambre." Yann n'avait rien dit et s'était hâté de faire autre chose pour cacher son trouble. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il y pensait et sans trop se l'expliquer, cette phrase de Martin, avait achevé de le convaincre. Maintenant qu'il était dans ses bras, entouré d'eau chauffée, il se laissa tenter. Le dos collé contre le mur de la piscine, il nicha son nez au creux de l'épaule de Martin qui s'affairait à leur servir à boire.

"Tu sais, je me disais.. comme tu parlais de déménager pour acheter, et que j'avais envie de changer d'appartement; je me disais que tu pourrais.. vivre avec moi. Si tu veux." Il leva les yeux au ciel, terrifié par les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Martin posa les mains sur ses hanches et s'écarta de lui doucement pour le regarder. Ses yeux bruns fouillèrent les siens, et Yann ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il pouvait refuser, stressé par le manque de réaction de son compagnon mais un baiser tendre le fit taire avant qu'il ait la chance de parler. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux bruns et trempés, savourant leur texture. Ils passèrent la soirée à fêter leur nouvel arrangement, Yann expliqua à leurs amis que l'idée lui traînait dans la tête depuis leur retour à Paris. 

"C'est pas vraiment étonnant" répondit Maïtena, "vous êtes fusionnels depuis le début. Vous vous accordez tellement bien, je suis sûre que ça marchera." 

Yann avait acquiescé avec bonne humeur en allant récupérer son téléphone dont il voyait l'écran s'allumer depuis l'endroit où il était. Il lui sembla sentir son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine en lisant le message qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il venait de Laurent et il lui annonçait le nom de l'invité qu'il recevrait à la rentrée. 

"Je voulais te faire la surprise, je discute avec lui depuis pas mal de temps et vu que sa notoriété ne fait que grandir, il était évident qu'il serait l'invité parfait pour notre reprise. Il est impatient de revoir Martin."

A la suite du message, une photo d'Alexander qui semblait le provoquer de ses yeux céruléens. 

Un dernier message de Laurent chassa la photo de son ancien rival. "Joyeux Noël mon amour." 

 

 

A suivre


	8. Fermer La Porte

"Ce n'est pas grave Yann" assurait Martin, le dos collé contre le radiateur, observant son amant qui fixait le sol, l'air morose. Ses épaules s'étaient voûtées alors que sa joie de vivre s'était évaporée au contact des mots sur son écran de téléphone. Machinalement son pouce caressa l'écran, déroulant la conversation avec son ancien compagnon, l'image se figea sur la photo de son ancien rival. Avait-il toujours été aussi séduisant, sa bouche si rouge, les yeux si profonds et étincelants, ses cheveux ébènes si tentants ? Oh pas pour lui bien sûr, il avait perdu son cœur dans une épaisse chevelure brune et sur une peau mate et parsemée de grains de beauté il y a longtemps. La jeunesse éclatante d'Alexander lui fit mal et il laisse un souffle tremblant s'échapper de ses lèvres. En une seconde Martin était devant lui, prenant doucement son téléphone des mains pour le poser avec soin sur le lit un peu plus loin. Il s'assit à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes emprisonnant les siennes, ses mains partout sur son visage, tendre, presque trop. Yann sentit sa gorge se nouer et il évita le regard qui cherchait le sien alors Martin se rapprocha encore plus, scellant pratiquement leurs lèvres ensemble.

"Yann, on s'en fiche. Ça ne change rien, il ne va rien se passer, ni en plateau, ni entre lui et moi." Le plus vieux inspira lentement alors que le nez de son compagnon venait survoler son cou, caressant la peau de sa pointe.

"Il t'a touché." murmura le poivre et sel alors qu'il agrippait le bas du pull noir qui le séparait du corps de l'autre. "Il t'a eu pour lui à New York, à Washington, même ici.. Et il revient te chercher." Martin ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser, s'emparer de sa bouche avec passion, ses mains se fondant dans les mèches grisonnantes. Les mains de Yann étaient passées sous le pull à présent, allant chercher la peau, possessives. Ils basculèrent doucement sur le lit, les lèvres ne se quittant que pour explorer le corps qui leur faisait face. Bientôt les gémissements et les bruissements de leur peau qui s'effleurent et s'entrechoquent remplirent le silence, éloignant les pensées noires temporairement. Mais ils revinrent s'infiltrer dans le cœur de Yann alors qu'il s'installait dans les bras de Martin qui s'endormait doucement. Le dos blotti contre le torse plus jeune qu'il avait couvert de baisers un instant plus tôt, il jouait doucement avec les doigts qui entouraient sa propre poitrine..   
"Dors Yann" le souffle de Martin lui chatouilla la nuque. "Je serai avec toi en plateau si tu veux." Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et se serra un peu plus contre lui, gardant pour lui la peur qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Ce sentiment ne le quitta jamais réellement, pire, il s'accentua au fur et à mesure que l'émission fatidique approchait. Il avait interrogé Robin et Vincent qui côtoyaient encore le jeune acteur. Il avait pris du galon, devenait de plus en célèbre, le cinéma lui faisait même les yeux doux.   
"Et par rapport à Martin?" Robin et Vincent avaient échangé un regard maladroit et Vincent lui avait avoue que les sentiments d'Alex ne s'étaient pas émoussés avec le temps loin de là. "Il parle souvent de lui, de ce qu'ils vivaient aux Etats Unis.. Il aimerait qu'il revienne.." Yann avait hoché la tête, les yeux rivés sur son verre. Le soir venu, il s'était précipité sur le jeune reporter, n'attendant pas qu'il ait fini de se déshabiller pour les faire basculer sur le canapé tous les deux.

Yann avait réussi à l'éviter toute la soirée mais la bienséance voulait qu'il salue l'invité avant de rentrer en plateau. Son sang se figea quand il vit Martin parler avec le jeune acteur dans les loges. Le reporter était assis sur le canapé alors que le jeune acteur lui faisait face, ses grandes jambes croisées effleurant celles de son amant. Il observa les yeux pétillants, l'attitude sautillante, les mains qui s'égarent dans la chevelure, étirant flatteusement sa silhouette. Le présentateur se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes; au sourire satisfait du comédien il sentit que sa jalousie se profilait sur son visage. Le sourire de Martin s'effaça et il suivit Yann en dehors des loges après la froide poignée de mains échangée entre les deux anciens rivaux. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent à l'ombre des coulisses les laissa chancelants, et Yann reprit confiance au creux du cou de son compagnon. Aucun des deux ne vit la silhouette qui les observait tapie dans l'ombre.

Ce fut l'une des interviews les plus rudes qu'il eut à mener. Rarement il avait eu à faire face à un invite aussi hostile. Les piques furent légions et il lui sembla que chacune le transperçait jusqu'au sang, combinées comme elles l'étaient avec celles qui déferlaient sur lui par le biais de son oreillette. Yann aurait dû se douter que Laurent serait derrière l'oreillette cette fois-ci, à savourer sa vengeance. La dureté des yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face le décontenançaient, l'homme le haïssait, c'était évident, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il l'avait détesté lui aussi, quand il l'avait vu au bras de Martin à son retour des Etats-Unis, quand il l'avait vu se mêlé au groupe d'amis du reporter, sortir avec eux, comme si c'était sa place, comme si c'était légitime. Il lui avait enlevé Martin après tout, pourquoi devait-il se sentir coupable de l'avoir ramené près de lui.

Quand le jeune journaliste entra, la tension devint déchirante sur le plateau, Yann retint son souffle alors que Martin s'installait sur le fauteuil à côté d'Alexander. Ils échangèrent un regard et les phalanges qui entouraient le stylo du présentateur blanchirent sous la pression de sa fureur. Le comédien ne quittait pas Martin des yeux alors qu'il présentait sa chronique, la paume de la main entourant son menton, il semblait complètement avoir oublié la présence de son rival en face de lui. Si le reporter en fut gêné, il ne le montra pas et il sembla à Yann qu'un éclat particulièrement doux brillait dans son regard quand il termina sa chronique.

"Martin, tu restes un peu?" ce n'était pas prévu mais les mots s'étaient précipités hors de sa bouche alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme sur le point de se lever, comme si son geste avait arraché les mots directement de son coeur. Il retira son oreillette alors que Laurent tonnait son mécontentement, et lança le live. Ils se levèrent tous alors que le groupe entonnait ses premières notes de musique. Martin se faufila derrière les caméras pour le rejoindre mais Alexander le stoppa d'un geste de la main. Yann n'avait peut-être pas ses lunettes mais il voyait suffisamment pour déceler la main de l'acteur glissant sur son dos et son sourire aguicheur. Les joues du plus jeune se teintèrent de rose alors que l'acteur lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il parût gêné et Yann sentit son estomac remuer violemment, il détourna le regard, tentant de reprendre sa respiration alors qu'il avait l'impression que le sol était sur le point de l'engloutir. Il lui semblait que tout tournait autour de lui en nuances de gris alors que son souffle résonnait désagréablement fort dans son oreille. Une main vient se faufiler discrètement dans la sienne et le parfum de Martin vint frapper à ses narines, teintant à nouveau le monde en couleur. L'attention du public était entièrement dirigée vers la scène alors Yann se laissa le luxe de prendre appui sur l'épaule si accueillante de Martin qui s'était placé à ses côtés. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, inspirant l'odeur si particulière du jeune homme. Le moment ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne, pendant un bref moment il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Il était revenu à la soirée du Nouvel An, Martin et lui enlacés, baigné dans sa chaleur dont il savourait chaque étincelle sur sa peau, là encore il avait le souvenir d'être seuls au monde alors que la pièce était bondée de leurs amis. Il avait embrassé le cou doré, dissimulant ses "je t'aime" dans le bruit des lèvres sur la peau parsemée de grains de beauté. Il avait envie de l'embrasser là maintenant, comme il l'avait fait quand les coups de minuit avaient retenti, sonnant le glas de cette année et en entamant une nouvelle. Il voulait l'embrasser devant Alexander, Laurent, le public, les faire témoins de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'homme qui le soutenait littéralement pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Ils passèrent le reste de la chanson à se regarder, inattentif au monde qui les entourait. Ils virent à peine les autres rejoindre la table, pas plus qu'Alexander qui venait à côté de Yann pour l'annonce de la pub. Yann avait espéré qu'il ne resterait pas pour la dernière partie mais avec un sourire satisfait, le comédien lui annonça que Laurent avait insisté pour qu'il reste. 

Yann continua l'émission en tentant d'oublier le regard de braise qu'Alexander envoyait à son petit ami par dessus la table. Martin resta stoïque même quand le comédien le saisit par la main pour l'entraîner vers le fond vert lorsque vint le tour du jeune anglais de se prêter au jeu de la météo.

"I can't do it without Martin" avait clamé Alexander, joyeusement avant d'emmener le reporter avec lui. Le trentenaire n'eut pas le temps, ni le courage de le repousser devant autant de monde et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte devant la carte de France. Étrangement, ce qui avait fait de leur lien quelque chose de si fort se fit ressentir à cet instant, la complicité rejaillit tel l'eau surgissant du lit desséché d'un ruisseau, et il prit plaisir à rire avec son ancien ami et ex-amant. Leurs pitreries amusèrent le public qui semblait apprécier le duo et aux chuchotements qui lui parvenaient, le plus vieux comprenait que leur compatibilité sautait aux yeux de toute l'assemblée. Mais elle ne leur faisait sûrement pas autant de mal qu'à lui. 

Le moment fut bref mais il laissa des traces sur le visage du présentateur, creusant ses traits, asséchant sa bouche. Martin dût s'en rendre compte quand il revint autour de la table car ses yeux noisettes se teintèrent de culpabilité et chercha à attirer son attention par tous les moyens. Son rire si rauque créait une colonie de frissons qui s'échappaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de Yann, se répandant au bas de son dos. Quand vint le moment de terminer l'émission, il serra brièvement la main d'Alexander sans le regarder et fila à grand pas vers les loges sans se retourner. Il entendit l'accent distingué du britannique se mêler à la voix chaude de son compagnon dans son dos et il s'accrocha brièvement au mur pour reprendre son souffle. 

Il se retrouva dans son bureau à Bangumi sans vraiment y faire attention, en pilote automatique. Il fixait les statuettes sur son bureau, surtout les nouvelles, celles que Martin lui avait ramené la saison dernière.. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui là-bas, à l'ombre d'Alexander tournoyant autour de lui, se glissant dans les recoins de son sourire, louvoyant sur la paume de sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Il les voyait attablés dans un pub comme lui et Martin le faisaient si souvent, le sourire dissimulé par la mousse de leur bière, les yeux rieurs et séducteurs, irradiant la jeunesse tous les deux. Alors oui Martin était revenu et avait choisi ses bras, son appartement, son lit pour s'y reposer. Mais ce qu'il avait partagé avec Alexander là-bas était une bulle d'éternité dont il était exclu. Le jeune anglais allait resté en France où sa carrière décollait, il lui avait dit. La bulle s'était déplacée, légère et silencieuse. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira, faisant bouger légèrement les feuilles disposées devant lui. 

"Il y a un certain temps, tu aurais sauté sur l'occasion de rester plus longtemps avec un bel acteur anglais.. et j'aurais eu la joie de vous regarder." La voix grave de son ancien amant le fit sursauter violemment. Posté contre l'embrasure de la porte, il le dévisageait, un éclat mauvais au coin des yeux. Il continua : "Vous auriez fini dans une chambre d'hôtel, tu l'aurais laissé te faire toutes choses qu'il voulait sans jamais rien dire, comme tu le faisais tout le temps.." Il se dirigea lentement vers lui, et Yann se leva d'un bon pour reculer. 

"Dis-moi, tu laisses Martin te dominer comme tous les autres? J'imagine que oui, je ne te sens pas capable de faire autre chose que t'écarter les cuisses pour lui, après tout, tu en as envie depuis si longtemps.."

Yann déglutit péniblement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentait si sale tout d'un coup, les souvenirs de leurs anciennes nuits de débauches digne des bacchanales lui revenant en mémoire et lui donnant la nausée. Comme il avait été malléable, pliable sous les mains déterminées de tous ces hommes, sous les encouragements mielleux susurrés à son oreille. Et en lui, un seul désir, qui le poussait à tout ça, oublier le nombre de grains de beauté qui émaillaient la visage de Martin, les contours de sa bouche, la teinte dorée de ses prunelles quand il souriait, inaccessible et partout à la fois. 

"Ça fait quoi d'avoir l'original dans son lit après y avoir mis tant de pâles copies, de mauvaises imitations?" Yann n'avait pas de mot pour expliquer ce que ça faisait de se réveiller aux côtés d'un homme qu'on a aimé sans un mot depuis des années, un homme dont on chérit l'odeur, le rire, l'intelligence. Un homme qui prend votre cœur avec lui quand il s'en va et qu'il vous le redonne avec douceur quand il revient. Un homme dont vous embrassez chaque contour, connaissez le grain de la peau, pouvez prévoir ses réactions, savez comment les calmer. Un homme qu'on aime tant que ça fait mal.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Sa voix était faible, il le savait. 

"Te montrer ça.." il déposa sa tablette devant Yann sur l'écran de laquelle une photo de lui et Martin se regardant dans la rue, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il les fit défiler sentant son estomac frémir de terreur un peu plus à chaque photo, la dernière les montrant clairement en train de s'embrasser. Le présentateur se souvenait de ce soir-là, un retour de Martin, une soirée clairement trop arrosée, des baisers pressés sur le chemin du retour et un long, à quelques pas de leur porte. Yann se rappelait que son désir avait flambé en la présence du jeune homme ce jour-là, qu'il avait été incapable de lui résister. Ils avaient été insatiables. Quelle grossière erreur. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" 

"Ce que j'ai toujours aimé faire, regarder." Le sourire était carnassier et le sentiment d'être une proie pris au piège se referma sur le cœur du poivre et sel, avec une amplitude sinistre.

"Comment ça, regarder." Il fixa l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau, avec une arrogance royale. 

"Je me suis demandé, ce que j'aimerais le plus, tu vois. Te forcer à regarder Martin et Alexander en pleine action? C'est ce qui t'aurait fait le plus de mal, c'est certain. Je me le réserve pour la suite. Non, ce que j'ai le plus envie de voir, c'est vous deux ensemble. Tu me le dois après tout, tu as toujours refusé d'aller le chasser pour ne pas que j'en profite, comme le sale égoïste que tu es. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un appétit particulier pour lui, c'était un de nos points communs, peut-être même le plus important. Après nous avoir imposé tant de faux, il est temps d'avoir le vrai non? Un dernier tour d'adieux, pour sceller notre rupture." 

Yann avait le souffle coupé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Non.. il savait que Laurent aimait.. il connaissait ses appétits mais ça.. ça lui ressemblait tellement en fait. La tablette tremblait violemment entre ses doigts et le producteur la récupéra délicatement. 

"Ce serait dommage que toutes ces photos se retrouvent dans les rédactions de tous les magazines.. ça mettrait un sérieux coup à votre histoire, et à sa carrière.. Combien de temps crois-tu que votre histoire survivra après ça? Un mois, deux maximum? Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il supportera de te regarder sachant que tu as ruiné toutes ses chances? J'espère que tu as un plan pour le garder. L'horloge tourne et tu vieillis plus vite que lui, tu le garderas pas toujours avec ton joli derrière." 

Il referma le clapet de l'appareil électronique d'un coup sec et Yann crut entendre l'écho de la porte d'une prison qui se referme.

"Samedi soir prochain, 20h, notre hôtel habituel. Sois ponctuel..et prêt, avec notre Martin bien entendu. Oh et je me réserve le droit d'y goûter un peu. Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit uniquement toi qui en profites."

La porte claqua avec un bruit sinistre et Yann se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, happé par le néant, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il se leva avec difficultés de nombreuses minutes plus tard, afin de rentrer chez lui. 

Martin l'attendait, nerveux, se demandant où il avait pu être. Il avait fumé beaucoup trop, Yann le sentit alors qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de son compagnon. Il l'entendait se confondre en excuses et son cœur vrillait à chaque fois que le prénom d'Alexander se glissait hors de la bouche de son amant, tel un serpent sur le point de mordre. Ils avaient parlé tous les deux, s'étaient expliqués, avaient envie de redevenir amis, sans ambiguïté, sans remords ni regrets. Le présentateur avait la tête qui tournait, la détresse qui anesthésiait ses sens, étouffait les sens. 

"Chambre, Martin, maintenant.. s'il te plaît."

Ses mots étaient lacunaires et sa voix morne. Mais Martin glissa quand même sa main dans la sienne pour les guider vers leur lit qui n'avait jamais connu qu'eux. Yann lui fit l'amour lentement cette nuit-là, savourant le frottement de leur peau comme si c'était la première nuit. Il ponctua chaque gémissement qui s'échappait de la bouche de son amant d'un baiser profond et lourd de sens, qui faisait bouillir la peau qu'il redessinait sous ses doigts. Il adorait voir Martin s'abandonner sous son poids, accompagner le mouvement de ses hanches avec les siennes, rejeter sa tête en arrière alors qu'un énième gémissement lui était arraché. Yann résistait difficilement à sa gorge dans ces cas-là, la marquant avec profondeur, sans concession. Ce n'était jamais de la domination entre leurs draps, ce n'était que de la confiance. Jamais ne se sentait aussi maître de lui même que lors qu'il sentait le plaisir torrentiel qui s'emparait de Martin, accélérait sa respiration, déliait sa langue au creux de son cou. Il aurait aimé continuer pendant des heures, comme ils arrivaient à le faire certains soirs, surtout quand Martin revenait. Mais son plaisir à lui était tout aussi violent et impatient, son compagnon savait exactement quels gestes faire pour que son corps ne lui réponde plus, que ses mouvements deviennent erratiques et incontrôlables afin qu'il se perde en lui en une apothéose sans concession. Yann laissa le plaisir refluer lentement alors que les mains expertes caressaient son dos avec langueur. 

Il se mit sur le côté, observant les longs cils, les cheveux qu'il avait largement ébouriffés alors qu'il avait encouragé son amant à explorer son corps avec sa langue. Il lui semblait encore entendre ses cris de plaisir à son oreille. L'amour qui le submergea à cet instant précis lui fit mal. 

"Tu avais l'air déterminé ce soir." un petit rire rauque s'échappa du visage poupon presque endormi et le présentateur sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus. 

"Tu devrais me quitter Martin." sa voix claqua froidement dans la chambre rouge. Il fixait le plafond sans bouger. 

"Pardon?" Il était tout à fait éveillé à présent et la colère pointait déjà sous les octaves de velours. "Si c'est à cause d'Alexander.."

"Tu serais peut-être mieux avec lui. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.." 

"Je me fous de.."

"Et moi je ne peux t'apporter que des ennuis.. notre période de "lune de miel" est finie.. Tu devrais me quitter, il faut que tu le fasses. Moi je peux pas." sa voix se brisa et Martin comprit que quelque chose d'autre se jouait en ce moment précis. Il se faufila jusqu'à son compagnon, glissant son bras autour de sa taille, calant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Tu veux pas me quitter.. et tu sais très bien que tu pourras jamais me convaincre de le faire. Je t'aime trop."

"Mais tu vas me détester." le plus vieux se retourna soudain et se fut à son tour de se réfugier dans les bras de Martin, gardant ses angoisses silencieuses, au bord des lèvres. Le reporter mit un temps infini pour lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, utilisant toute la palette d'argument à son avantage. Ce fut un autre texto de Laurent qui le mit sur la voie. Alors Yann lui avoua tout à deux heures du matin, enveloppé dans un plaid, affrontait la froideur parisienne sur le balcon, déversant l'ampleur de sa terreur dans la nuit parisienne. Sur le visage bordé d'ombres qui lui faisait face, la colère et la stupeur se succédaient mais jamais le dégoût, pour lui en tout cas. Et toujours les doigts entrelacés au siens. 

Alors que le silence s'était installé entre eux, Yann contemplait la Seine en attendant son avis, savourant l'air frais sur ses joues tachetées par sa barbe grisonnante. Il se sentait vide, incapable de combattre. Sans Martin, il ne pouvait plus. 

"On va le faire." La décision claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'obscurité. Les yeux de Martin brillaient d'une lueur sauvage à la lumière rougeoyante de sa cigarette allumée. 

"Il veut nous voir en action, il nous verra." Le plus vieux n'avait même pas besoin d'exprimer sa surprise et sa peur, le journaliste la lisait sur son visage. Il scella sa déclaration d'un baiser, fort mais tendre, du genre qui meurtrit les lèvres mais réchauffe le cœur. Il se laissa guider à l'intérieur, heureux de plus avoir à affronter seul l'orage qui s'annonçait, mais terrorisé. 

 

à suivre


	9. Dans l'intimité d'une chambre

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à les mêler à ça." Yann soupira alors que Martin l'entraînait vers le fond du café où Vincent et Robin les attendaient.

"Martin, attends." il tira sur le bras de son compagnon pour le stopper. "Vincent est ami avec lui, ils se connaissent,il lui doit beaucoup. Il ne fera rien contre lui, on ne peut pas le mettre en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de lui, c'est pas correct !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on a parlé avec Robin quand on s'est vu l'autre fois, il pense que c'est une bonne idée qu'il soit là."

"Parce que vous vous voyez avec Robin maintenant ? Seuls tous les deux ? Depuis quand ?"

Martin leva affectueusement les yeux au ciel sans répondre et entraîna à nouveau le plus vieux vers la table du fond. L'enthousiasme que démontrèrent Robin et Martin à se revoir ne passa inaperçu ni pour Yann ni pour Vincent. Le quarantenaire vit la bouche de l'humoriste se pincer en un signe d'agacement et lui même resserra sa prise autour de la hanche du reporter. Martin lui lança un regard discret et pétillant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien un petit moment avant que Robin ne se lance dans le sujet délicat.  
"Bon Tintin, j'ai bien réfléchi à ton.. votre problème", ajouta-t-il après un bref coup d’œil au visage renfrogné de Yann. "Je suis d'accord avec toi, il a forcément stocké les photos ailleurs donc les voler dans son bureau ne servira strictement à rien. Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu comptes faire? Tu vas vraiment continuer dans ton idée?

"Mais quelle idée? De quoi vous parlez tous les deux?" L'agacement de Vincent était palpable. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Robin et lui ne se cachaient rien, ils se racontaient tout dans les moindres détails. Cela amusait beaucoup leurs amis communs qui se moquaient gentiment de leur manie de se confier les choses les plus triviales avec des airs de conspirateurs. Le comédien avait du mal à accepter que Robin et Martin aient partagé une conversation qui avait l'air aussi importante sans l'en tenir informer.

"Si tu comptes vraiment utiliser ton corps comme appât, il va falloir que tu sois hyper prudent ou ça va se retourner contre toi, il pourrait s'en servir."

"Mais attends, vous parlez de quoi là?" Vincent s'était avancé, posant sa main sur le bras de Robin, comme pour se réapproprier son compagnon. Martin fixa cette main, mécontent. Il n'aimait pas la possessivité, c'est ce même sentiment qui avait tant marqué et brutalisé l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés et qu'il tenait absolument à préserver. Il sentait les doigts de Yann jouer doucement avec sa manche, les yeux fixés vers le sol, un peu ailleurs. Mais Martin savait qu'il était attentif, qu'il écoutait tout ce qu'il se disait. Comme s'il avait deviné qu'il pensait à lui, son amant posa doucement la tête sur son épaule, tout en gardant son regard rivé vers le bas. Les cheveux grisonnants vinrent chatouiller doucement le menton du plus jeune, qui appuya sa joue contre la chevelure en un geste d'apaisement. Martin faillit avoir un sursaut d'angoisse à l'idée qu'on les reconnaisse mais Yann ne semblait pas s'en soucier. A vrai dire il ne se souciait de rien en ce moment. La seule chose qui lui importait était de se montrer le plus proche possible du reporter, d'être connectés physiquement, même pour la plus infime des raisons. Robin expliquait à Vincent ce qu'il en était , la relation entre Yann et Laurent, le chantage que Laurent leur faisait, les détours sinueux et sombres qu'avait pris la relation entre ses deux patrons. Les yeux de l'humoriste fixés sur la silhouette menue de Yann, Martin voyait jouer des myriades d'émotions se succéder dans les expressifs yeux noirs. De la surprise, du doute, du dégoût et puis finalement un début d'acceptation. Il tenta de se rebuffer, de mettre en doute ce que lui révélait son compagnon de longue date. Le doute brillait encore dans ses yeux quand il prit Martin à parti afin qu'il contredise ce que venait de lui révéler Robin. Mais ce fut Yann qui s'interposa et qui chuchota ses confessions au comédien, si bas que les deux autres hommes ratèrent quelques paroles.. Les laissant à leurs conversations presque silencieuses, ils se glissèrent à l'extérieur du bar, laissant l'occasion à Martin de se réfugier dans la nicotine. Devant la demande silencieuse de son ami, il s'approcha de lui et alluma le bâtonnet de la cigarette qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche. Robin inspira un grand coup, jeta une regard vers la vitre et pouffa silencieusement à côté de lui. Le jeune journaliste leva un sourcil interrogatif dans sa direction et il s'expliqua.

"On est surveillés" fit-il doucement en désignant le bar d'un signe de tête. Yann et Vincent les observaient mais détournèrent le regard quand ils sentirent qu'ils avaient été repérés.

"On pourrait croire que la jalousie serait la dernière des choses qu'ils leur viendraient à l'esprit en pensant à nous deux ensemble." murmura Martin, préoccupé. "Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment avec tout ce qui se passe. Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger toi?" ajouta-t-il en direction de Robin.

"Pas vraiment.. il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Ça peut être bien un peu de jalousie dans un couple. Juste un soupçon, histoire de raviver les choses. Quand on est ensemble depuis trop longtemps, on perd un peu d'attention, on se laisse bercer. Une légère mise en danger, ça peut vraiment faire du bien."

"Tu aimes qu'il soit jaloux?"

"Un peu." Robin eut un sourire gêné. "Surtout que c'est plus souvent l'inverse dans notre relation. Je refuse que ça dure longtemps par contre, je veux pas qu'il souffre..." Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer.

"Mais ce qui vous arrive à vous, c'est d'un autre ordre. Il faut faire quelque chose Martin. Pour Yann et pour toi."

"Yann ne va pas bien.." murmura Martin, le cœur serré. "Il ne dit rien comme d'habitude, mais je le sens, il est terrifié. Il a peur de ce que Laurent peut faire, si on cède ou si on ne cède pas. Il pense que tout est fini de toute façon, qu'il a le contrôle sur nous."

"Il a essayé de te quitter?"

"Oui bien sûr. Il essaye mais il n'arrive jamais à finir sa phrase et généralement je le distrais suffisamment pour qu'il s'arrête." Des tâches roses vinrent danser sur ses joues et Robin sourit tendrement devant sa gêne.

"Il s'accroche à toi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et il te regarde comme si tu étais la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de se noyer. Tu es sûr de ton plan? C'est super risqué."

"Je sais Roby, mais honnêtement, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. C'est le seul moyen de le piéger, il faut qu'on plonge avec lui, qu'on s'implique. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de jouer le rôle d'appât mais nous n'avons pas le choix." La fumée de sa cigarette s'agita furieusement autour de lui alors qu'il l'expirait. Son regard était dur, presque noir dans la nuit tombante. "Et puis il est temps qu'on lui montre qu'il n'a pas une aussi grande emprise qu'il le croit."

"Tu sais, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il veut. S'il veut que vous le fassiez devant lui ou que vous échouiez à le faire." A la mâchoire serrée de son interlocuteur, il comprit qu'il fallait continuer. "Tu vois, son but c'est probablement d'humilier Yann, de gâcher ce que vous avez en le teintant d'un voile de honte et d'humiliation. Il veut le forcer à faire avec toi ce qu'il faisait avec tant d'autres sans envie, de rabaisser votre relation à ce niveau-là. Il veut que toi, tu le vois comme Laurent le voit, comme lui même se considère."

"Je sais , j'y ai pensé."

"C'est pour ça que je pense que ton plan peut marcher.. Même s'il peut sérieusement tout faire exploser. Tu joues quitte ou double là."

"En attendant, tu joueras ta part? avec Vincent? Vous nous aiderez?"

"Bien sûr."

.............................................................................

Yann avait perdu son attention dans les lignes du plafond, dissimulées sous la pénombre. Il tenait le bras de Martin entre les paumes de sa main, caressant les phalanges doucement. Il se mit sur le côté, calant la main du reporter sur sa joue, entre sa peau et l'oreille. Son regard se perdit dans l'épaisse chevelure qu'il avait savamment décoiffé quelques moments plus tôt alors qu'il se perdait dans la danse effrénée de leurs deux corps. Cela avait toujours la même intensité de faire l'amour à Martin, même plus ces derniers temps, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il allait le perdre. Car il allait le perdre, c'était certain. Il résista à la violente tentation de dessiner ses traits du bout de ses doigts, d'embrasser sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille comme il l'avait fait frémir quelques instants plus tôt. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il pensa à la façon dont les rôles s'inversaient entre eux, comme lui qui pouvait être en retrait, cherchait tant l'approbation de l'homme à ses côtés pouvait se montrer dominateur et déterminé dans le cocon de leur chambre. Martin lui laissait toujours les rênes bien volontiers, comme s'il avait deviné à quel point c'était important pour lui. Yann savait qu'il ne se remettrait pas de leur rupture à venir, il n'essayerait même pas. Il regarda l'heure sur le radio réveil dont il percevait les chiffres rouges par dessus les épaules de l'endormi. On était au plein milieu de la nuit mais il savait que l'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à voir ne dormait pas encore. Il dormait très peu. Il se glissa hors du lit, non sans embrasser la main qu'il tenait encore contre sa joue.

Il lui semblait que son estomac pesait un peu plus lourd à chacun des pas qui le ramenait vers l'appartement qu'il détestait tant. Il n'y avait jamais réellement habité, réussissant dans sa soumission presque absolue, à garder cette liberté là. Il tenta de se focaliser sur les étoiles, sur le haut des arbres transpercé par la lumière orangée des lampadaires dans une vaine tentative pour ne pas se replonger dans les souvenirs sombres qui menaçaient de le submerger.  
Devant la porte, il s'arrêta, se perdant momentanément dans le bois rouge de la porte qu'il avait tant détestée franchir pour y entrer et tant aimée ouvrir pour s'en aller. Il avait été si heureux quand il s'était vu en dépasser le seuil pour la dernière fois, fier d'avoir réussi à imposer sa volonté, son départ. Le sentiment d'échec et d'humiliation qui vint le cueillir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte menaça de le noyer entièrement. Il suspendit son geste alors que l'odeur de l'homme qu'il venait de quitter vint l'envelopper à nouveau, fantôme si persistant. Son poing s'abattit sur la battant de la porte et même à ses oreilles , le bruit résonna faible et pathétique. Il était déjà vaincu. C'est l'impression qu'il donnait alors qu'il pénétra dans le luxueux appartement parisien, derrière celui qui le tourmentait tant. Laurent était soigneusement vêtu d'un peignoir gris, tenue qui, sur un autre, aurait pu paraître étouffant, voir même ridicule mais qui sur la stature de ce dernier, lui conférait une certaine classe hautaine. Yann serra la bandoulière de son sac qui se pressait contre sa poitrine pour se donner une contenance alors que son interlocuteur le toisait en silence.

"Tu veux quelque chose Yann? J'imagine que tu ne viens pas nous rejoindre?" Il désigna la porte de la chambre à que Yann pouvait apercevoir de là où il se trouvait. Il entrevit l'éclat blanc d'un corps nu sur les draps pourpres et défaits. Il avait l'air jeune. Son esprit le ramena à celui qu'il avait laissé dans la posture et le manque le transperça violemment. L'envie de le rejoindre dans la seconde lui broya le cœur et les jointures se firent plus blanches sur la lanière en cuir brun. Il pouvait s'imaginer se faufilant entre les draps pour le rejoindre, le petit rire rauque et endormi qui s'échapperait de la gorge de Martin alors que Yann l'embrasserait doucement pour achever de le réveillant, moulant leurs torses ensemble. La voix de Laurent le tira de sa rêverie, il le regardait de bas en haut avec froideur.

"Il ne t'intéresserait pas, il ne ressemble pas à Martin. Enfin peut-être que tu voudrais t'amuser avec eux deux, comme tu aimais le faire à l'époque." Devant l'air révulsé de son ancien partenaire, il lâcha un rire goguenard. "Il faudra que tu le partages samedi, il ne sera plus qu'à toi."

Yann déglutit péniblement, il lui sembla que la pièce tangua un peu.

"Justement, je viens te voir à ce sujet.. Tu as gagné, je reviens. C'est plus la peine de faire tout ce cirque, samedi, tout ça.. C'est fini, j'abandonne."

Laurent le dévisagea, la stupéfaction chassant pendant quelques secondes le masque d'acier qui formait ses traits, puis il éclata de rire, impitoyable. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat cruel.

"Mon dieu, mais tu crois vraiment que c'est ça mon but? Que tu reviennes? Mais Yann, j'ai dans cette chambre un homme qui satisfait mes désirs bien mieux que tu n'as jamais pu le faire. Qui voudrait un petit garçon chétif et apeuré comme toi? A part Martin.. pour l'instant. Non je ne veux que tu reviennes, non merci."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux alors? Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

Laurent se leva brusquement et Yann crut qu'il allait le frapper.. ou l'embrasser. Il préférait la première catégorie. Le plus vieux s'approcha de lui, son souffle brûlant piquant son visage.

"Je veux que tu te souviennes que malgré tout, c'est moi qui commande. Tu n'es rien sans moi Yann, je t'ai fait ce que tu es devenu. On partage tout non? Alors je veux partager ça aussi, après tout ce temps où je t'ai vu courir après les sosies de Martin, tu m'as entraîné dans ta frénésie à vouloir l'oublier. Te rendais-tu compte à quel point tu le plaçais au centre de tout? Il était partout, tout le temps.. et tu es si communicatif. J'ai fini par le désirer autant que toi. Mais toi tu l'as." Il se rassit, le dos droit, avec la sérénité tranquille des tyrans. "Je veux ma part Yann.. et j'ai toujours aimé regarder, c'est mon plaisir à moi, j'en ai si peu."

"Mais je l'aime.." Même à ses oreilles, sa phrase sonnait creuse et pathétique. Laurent éclata d'un rire bref et tranchant.

"Ce sera encore meilleur. Et puis j'aime l'idée qu'à chaque fois qu'il te touchera après ça, il pensera à moi dans un coin de sa tête. Après samedi, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse, je serai là. C'est le juste retour des choses Yann. Alors rentre chez toi, et repose toi. Je te veux en forme samedi, que tu me donnes ton plus beau spectacle. Je sais de quoi tu es capable."

Il se leva et se détourna de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte sur son épaule. Yann sentit se tordre et une bile amère emplit sa bouche. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, menaçant de céder sous son poids. Cela ne s'était pas du tout terminé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il espérait qu'en retournant avec son ancien amant, il accepterait de laisser Martin en dehors de tout ça.. Mais son espoir s'était envolé. Laurent le regardait depuis la porte d'entrée qu'il avait ouverte pour lui signifier qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille. Le présentateur entendit du bruit dans la chambre et son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser le nouveau jouet de son associé. Il se hâta de se diriger vers la sortie, la honte et la peur brûlant ses joues et la pointe de ses oreilles qui rougissaient furieusement. Il évita le regard de l'autre homme en passant devant lui mais il devina son air moqueur.

"Tu n'as vraiment aucun courage Yann, à samedi." C'est avec ces mots qu'il fut congédié et la porte se referma avec force dans son dos. L'humiliation était cuisante et il sembla au quarantenaire qu'elle alourdissait ses pas alors qu'il retournait chez lui. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort surhumain et il dût s'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises pour tenter de reprendre son souffle qui se faisait piquant et aride dans le désert de sa gorge. Des larmes qui ne refusaient de couler brouillaient sa vue. Il pénétra dans l'appartement le cœur lourd, persuadé que Martin ne s'y trouverait plus, dans les deux heures de temps que sa quête avortée lui avait pris.

Mais il vit une ombre dans le halo jaune du réverbère, drapée de la fumée d'une cigarette. Il portait un de ses sweats et la tendresse qu'il ressentit en le voyant fut le coup de grâce. Martin avait l'air en colère, il s'était levé quand il l'avait aperçu, prêt à en découdre avec l'amant qui s'était glissé hors du lit comme un fantôme. Mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Yann l'arrêta net et le froncement que la colère avait dessiné au milieu de son front se modifia légèrement alors que l'inquiétude prit place dans les orbes noisettes.

"Tu étais où?" finit-il par lui demander alors que Yann se blottissait contre lui, nichant son nez dans sa clavicule.

Le poivre et sel soupira contre sa peau et se serra un peu plus contre lui, comme pour se réchauffer. Martin finit par l'entourer de ses bras et son coeur se serra en sentant l'homme trembler.

"Je suis allé le voir" finit-il par avouer dans un murmure. "Lui demander de tout arrêter, de me reprendre et de te laisser tranquille."

Martin sentit l'énervement monter rapidement et il tenta de se raisonner, se mettre en colère contre son amant ne changerait rien. Surtout qu'il n'était pas surpris de sa démarche. Se sacrifier comme ça pour lui, cela lui ressemblait assez.

"Mais enfin Yann, à quoi pensais-tu?" son ton était encore sec, la rancœur s'y immisçant furtivement, telle la langue d'un serpent fendillant l'air avant de se replier dans sa gueule, aussi insaisissable qu'un songe. 

"Tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait rien changé, il aurait continué à nous tourmenter tous les deux. Ça aurait été pire même. Et tu serais parti en me laissant comme ça?"

Yann se sentit encore plus mal et il s'agrippa encore plus au pull noir qui se tenait entre ses mains et à la chaleur brûlante de la peau qu'il recouvrait.

"J'ai pas réfléchi, excuse-moi."

"Tu aurais été prêt à ne plus jamais me voir?"

"Non, non.." le reste de la phrase était inaudible et Martin sentit les mains de Yann s'agripper dans ses cheveux alors qu'il remplissait l'espace entre leurs corps par le sien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pousse plus loin ses reproches; aux tremblements qu'il percevait, l'autre homme était sur le point de craquer. Il les fit se lever doucement et entraîna l'aîné dans son sillage. Tendrement recouvert par les draps et enveloppé par les bras de Martin, il sembla se calmer un peu mais resta mutique, se contentant d'embrasser la peau douce à laquelle il avait accès, caressant les cheveux, la joue, le bras qu'il pouvait toucher sans bouger d'un pouce. Chaque geste faisait ressentir au reporter à quel point l'autre homme avait besoin de lui. Il y avait quelque de chose de presque flatteur à se sentir désiré, important à ce point.. mais cette vaine flatterie était rapidement ternie par la source de ce besoin, si sombre, qui témoignait des blessures qui peinaient à guérir. Il fut heureux de le sentir s'endormir, enroulé contre lui. Il fit une prière muette qui ne s'adressait à personne, pour que Yann soit assez fort pour supporter ce qu'il avait prévu.

***************************************************************

Samedi arriva trop vite. Yann n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente, chacune seconde représentait une torture. Il se sentait comme un animal qu'on emmenait à l'abattoir, il voulait crier, hurler, fuir. Mais il était incapable de faire ça, ses jambes étaient de plomb, et son coeur se brisait. Il regarda le profil de Martin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre dans laquelle Laurent les attendait. L'hôtel était luxueux et le tapis rouge foncé du couloir amortissaient le bruit de leurs pas. Le plus vieux se focalisait sur l'épaisse tignasse brune, sur les pointes qui partaient dans tous les sens au niveau des oreilles. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit détail jusqu'à présent, il aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour l'observer. Il manquait de tout, cela le suffoquait. Il s'arrêta net, stoppant brutalement leur progression.

"C'est ridicule Martin tu peux t'enfuir, toi, ne reste pas." Martin l'embrassa doucement sans lui répondre et ils reprirent leur marche. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin devant une nouvelle porte blanche immaculée, numérotée 237.

"C'est ici" murmura Martin à voix basse. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du plus vieux, tendre et caressant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Martin?"

Martin posa une doigt sur ses lèvres et sortit son téléphone pour lui montrer une note qu'il avait écrit. Robin et Hugo sont en train de fouiller son appartement en ce moment même, pour récupérer les photos et les copies. Mais ils ont besoin de temps. On va leur en donner."

Devant les yeux écarquillés de surprise de son amant, Martin rangea son téléphone et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"On va lui donner exactement ce qu'il veut. Sauf que c'est nous qui avons les cartes en main d'accord? Il veut te voir chancelant, humilié, dominé par lui et par moi. Donc tu sais ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas me faire crier comme jamais auparavant, tu vas lui montrer que tu ne subis plus rien de personne, que toi et moi, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose sur laquelle il n'a aucune prise. Ce sera comme notre première fois, tu as le contrôle de tout.. et moi.." ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. "Ce soir tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de moi." il fit glisser le bout de son nez le long de sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il surplomba de ses lèvres avec un sourire aguicheur, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.. "Montre lui que je t'appartiens." et il l'embrassa avec fougue. Yann était électrisé la déclaration de Martin ayant crée de picotements de désir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses reins, ses cuisses. Il oublia un instant pourquoi ils étaient là tant la déclaration du plus jeune avait enflammé ses sens.

C'était cela que Martin voulait, rentrer dans le jeu de Laurent pour lui montrer qu'il ne contrôlait pas les choses autant qu'il le pensait, que Yann et Martin étaient au-dessus de ça. Yann le comprenait mais il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur, de réussir à passer outre.

"Plus on y prendra de plaisir, moins ce sera le cas pour lui." ajouta Martin après un dernier baiser. Il lui prit la main doucement et toqua à la porte, après un dernier regard plein de confiance.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre l'un après l'autre, Martin la tête relevée, l'air défiant, tandis que Yann gardait les yeux rivés sur la moquette bleue nuit. La voix de Laurent résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles, et il avait les paumes moites. Il sentit son estomac se décrocher devant l'immense lit blanc. Sur un des tables de chevet, une bouteille de champagne dans son seau, trois fûtes l'accompagnant. La nausée se fit sentir et le quarantenaire se sentit vaciller. Mais la main dans la sienne se fit plus forte et la peur reflua quelque peu. Yann avança vers le lit, évitant le regard moqueur de son ancien amant, il posa sa paume libre sur le lit, savoura la fraîcheur et la douceur des draps, l'odeur du propre. Il faisait terriblement chaud dans la pièce, comme Laurent aimait que ce soit le cas pour faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. La terreur refit surface et Yann se rappela les mots qu'il avait glissé à Martin juste avant qu'ils n'entrent :

"Tu sais pas à quel point ça peut être glauque ces moments-là.." Martin avait caressé sa joue avec douceur mais fermeté, comme s'il avait voulu lui communiquer sa croyance que eux, c'était différent. Yann se rappela des nuits interminables, du poids de ces hommes sur lui, de la moiteur écœurante de leurs corps sur le sien.. Et toujours cette vaine quête, chercher le visage du jeune reporter qui le rendait fou, apercevoir son reflet dans une chevelure brune, un grain de beauté sur l'épaule ou le bras, chaque détail. Et l'ombre de Laurent leur tournant autour, ses mains pressantes sur sa cuisse, son sexe; ses ongles qui labouraient sa peau alors qu'il embrassait l'autre homme. Ces souvenirs âcres lui donnèrent un haut-le-cœur et il eut envie de supplier Martin de partir quand le plus jeune lui lâcha la main. Il leva brusquement la tête pour le regarder. Il se tenait devant Laurent, droit, le visage dur et déterminé.

"On avait un accord Laurent, je ne veux pas de ça." fit-il en désignant la caméra qui faisait face au lit. Yann sentit une frisson de terreur descendre le long de sa colonne. Laurent fixa Martin, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

"Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu."

"Je tiens parole, à toi d'en faire autant." Il se rapprocha de lui heurtant son regard contre celui de son patron. Yann admira sa prestance, il semblait n'avoir peur de rien. "Et n'oublie pas, tu le touches pas. Tu es juste venu pour regarder, on est clair. Tu voulais ton spectacle, tu l'auras. Mais il est hors limite."

Laurent leva les paumes de ses mains en l'air en un geste de contrition. Il souriait toujours et Yann sentit son sang se glacer un peu plus dans ses veines.

"J'espère que le spectacle sera bon alors.." déclara le plus vieux avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Martin en un baiser presque rageur. Yann détourna instantanément les yeux, les rétines brûlantes, et le souffle coupé comme si on venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Il sentait le regard victorieux de Laurent sur lui. Il avait réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise. "Laisse-moi te mettre à l'aise Martin" susurrait-il à présent, et Yann leva les yeux vers eux à nouveau, redoutant le prochain geste. La bile lui brûla la gorge quand il vit Laurent déshabiller lentement son compagnon, faisait glisser la veste sur le sol, enleva le pull avec une lenteur délibérée, caressant allègrement la peau hâlée au passage. Il s'attaqua au pantalon d'un air gourmand qui eut pour effet de faire réagir le présentateur qui bougea vers eux sans s'en rendre compte. Au même moment, Martin repoussait fermement la main du producteur, lui rappelant d'un regard les règles qu'ils s'étaient accordées. Laurent ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'éloigna pour rejoindre le siège qu'il s'était préparé pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Martin se tourna vers Yann et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert et le poivre et sel se sentit étrangement protégé. Martin l'embrassa doucement à nouveau alors que son attention ne cessait d'être empoisonnée par la silhouette haute qu'il distinguait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le reporter lui retira ses lunettes qu'il envoya négligemment à l'autre bout du lit. Yann se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi calme, la panique tétanisait ses muscles, coupait son souffle. Mais les caresses du journaliste étaient sinueuses et sensuelles, elles faisaient naître le désir sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Comment était-il supposé paraître avoir le dessus? Il était de l'argile entre les mains de Martin, de la terre attendant d'être façonnée.

"Notre première nuit Yann." murmura Martin contre ses lèvres, si bas qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Les souvenirs coulèrent dans sa mémoire comme l'eau s'échappant avec force d'un barrage. Il ressentit l'émotion qu'il avait eu, si vive, à sentir le corps de Martin sous le sien, la douceur de sa langue, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il se rappela les sensation qu'avaient causé chaque gémissement, chaque baiser, le désir d'avoir cet homme qu'il voulait tant tout à lui...

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses gestes s'étaient faits plus forts, plus conquérants. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées et le gémissement rauque qui s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune résonna fortement dans la pièce. Yann le poussa doucement sur le lit, admirant un instant le contraste entre la peau mate et les draps d'un blanc éclatant. Martin se mordit la lèvre, un éclair de défi zébrant furtivement ses prunelles. C'était facile de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, la sensualité exacerbée qu'il dévoilait pour l'entraîner avec lui, l'aîné ressentit une bouffée de tendresse si forte qu'elle lui donna envie de pleurer. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et le ramena brusquement vers lui, les lèvres jouant ensemble avec profondeur et langueur. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur son t-shirt et se hâta de se déshabiller. L'air chaud sur sa peau nu le dérangea et le ramena brusquement à la présence dans la pièce, au regard de l'autre braqué sur chaque millimètre de leur peau, il se sentit comme une marionnette et il eut un mouvement de recul, infime tentation de battre en retraite. Mais Martin vint le chercher par un nouveau baiser si doux qu'il en réclama un autre immédiatement après, incapable de résister. Le reporter les fit rouler sur le lit et vint se placer au dessus de lui, souple et caressant.

L'esprit embrumé par le plaisir que Martin prenait soin de lui prodiguer, Yann comprit néanmoins qu'il les avait placé comme ça pour que lui soit moins visible et cette réalisation créa dans sa poitrine une chaleur qu'il eut de mal à contenir. Il tenta de lui faire comprendre par la pression de ses dents sur sa chair, la douceur charnue de ses lèvres. Martin avait glissé une main entre les corps, et les hanches du plus vieux se mouvaient en accord avec elle. Lui qui avait cru que son corps refuserait de se prêter à l'exercice.. Il réagissait plus que jamais. La présence à l'autre bout de la chambre reflua dans son esprit alors que son amant remplaçait sa main par sa bouche brûlante et taquine. La honte vint légèrement le piquer quand il entendit les râles rauques qui emplissaient l'air de la chambre et qui venaient de lui. Il résista à la tentation de regarder vers sa droite vers l'ombre menaçante qui le terrifiait tant. Comme s'il l'avait senti, et c'était probablement le cas, le jeune reporter appuya fortement une de ses caresses et Yann eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Martin le relâcha doucement et remonta pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

"All eyes on me my dear." ses dents vinrent taquiner la peau tendre de son oreille et Yann gémit à nouveau. Il était incapable de résister à la voix grave que Martin prenait quand il parlait anglais et son compagnon le savait parfaitement. Il adorait en jouer surtout lors des duplex lorsque Yann ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder sur l'écran géant, les mains agrippant la table, le pantalon bien trop serré. Leurs conversations téléphoniques après ces duplex étaient toujours torrides, leur laissant une impatience clouée au ventre.

Ce fut à son tour de s'emparer de Martin, savourant la chair sous ses doigts, le mouvement de son bassin alors qu'il l'encourageait à aller plus fort. Il prit son temps cependant, pour le remercier, pour leur faire gagner du temps aussi. Il attendait le signal inconscient dans les yeux de Martin, celui qui lui disait qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle entre ses doigts. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, son regard se fit moins affûté et son souffle plus court. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour faire glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas, savourant le soubresaut du corps au dessus de lui face à cette intrusion. Le gémissement qui s'échappait de la gorge du jeune résonna comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce, tant sa voix était rauque. Yann se sentit durcir encore plus et il réclama les lèvres de son amant, possessif. Il détestait le fait qu'il n'était plus le seul à les avoir entendu. Ses doigts se firent plus agressifs en réponse et Martin gémit à nouveau, l'encourageant en anglais à continuer dans une litanie de mots qui se mélangeaient un peu.

Yann sentit la chaleur monter encore d'un cran dans la chambre. Il risqua un regard vers leur observateur silencieux. Il avait perdu de sa superbe assurément. Il ne le distinguait pas vraiment dans la pénombre que sa vue défaillante n'aidait pas. Il semblait mal à l'aise, gigotait sur sa chaise. S'il s'attendait à une humiliation, Yann ressentit la satisfaction de savoir qu'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il avait espéré. Il lui lança un air de défi qu'il espérait assez marquant mais que la bouche qui se faufilait dans son cou gâcha quelque peu. Martin mordillait la peau avec enthousiasme, presque avec possessivité et pour la première fois Yann fut frappé par l'idée que son amant pouvait souffrir autant que lui de tout ça. Tellement enfermé dans sa souffrance, il ne s'était pas attardé sur celle de son compagnon, sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à devoir être dans cette posture, obligé de reprendre la place de tous ces hommes avant lui. Il arrêta ces gestes pour l'embrasser doucement, suspendant leurs mouvements. Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait devant Laurent, il voulait garder ces mots juste pour eux deux.

"Take me." Deux mots et une avalanche de frissons. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise sur ses hanches alors que Martin rit doucement, ravi de son effet. Ils s'unirent quelques secondes après ça dans un mouvement frénétique. Yann laissa son dos retomber sur le matelas, l'union de leur corps créant une vague de plaisir si intense qui eut raison de son équilibre. Il laissa les hanches de son amant imposer le rythme au début, savourant le picotement familier du désir le long de sa colonne. Il profitait de ce moment plus lent pour laisser ses mains vagabonder sur la peau mate, s'attardant sur les tétons durcis, un sourire un coin sur les lèvres alors que Martin rejetait la tête en arrière sous la sensation. Il se perdit dans la ligne de sa mâchoire, la vague de ses cils noirs et clos, les éclats ténébreux de ses grains de beauté. Il se demanda brièvement si Martin se rendait compte à quel point il pouvait être beau ainsi, si jeune, si désirable, si vibrant. Ses yeux se rouvrirent un bref instant, les pupilles si dilatées qu'elles paraissaient noires et Yann se sentit comme aspiré, il l'agrippa plus fort comme s'il pouvait se fondre en lui. Leurs gestes se faisaient se faisaient plus puissants, plus erratiques, le contrôle leur glissant entre les mains alors que chaque coup de rein se faisait plus intense que le précédent. Le concert de gémissements qui résonnait dans la pièce ne l'aidait pas à garder la mesure de ses mouvements, le corps de son amant l'appelait désespérément. Un coupe d’œil de l'autre côté de la chambre lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne plus se contrôler. Au mouvement qu'il apercevait dans le pantalon de son ancien amant, il appréciait plus que raison un spectacle qu'il avait voulu détruire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu se laisser aller ainsi les autres fois. Non il observait stoïque ou moqueur, ou il participait, dominait. Mais laissé seul au bord de l'action avec sa seule main pour compagne, non il ne l'aurait jamais consenti. A moins d'avoir perdu.

Les sentiments se brouillèrent dans sa poitrine, un orgueil revanchard à avoir fait perdre le contrôle de celui qui avait tant aimé prendre le sien, et une possessivité accrue envers celui qui attirait tous les regards dans leurs cocon de luxure. La morsure qu'il infligea sur l'épaule de Martin pour toute réponse déclencha un cri de plaisir qui aurait pu le faire basculer s'il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il mesura à la respiration de son amant à quel point celui-ci était prêt. Il en tira une immense satisfaction qu'il illustra en glissant sa main le long de son ventre jusqu'à s'emparer de lui à nouveau. Le reporter l'observait, deux éclats noisettes sous les paupières alourdies par la volupté.

Soudain un poids sur le lit et tout lui revint brutalement, l'homme avec eux qui n'avait été qu'une ombre menaçante devenait une entité bien réelle. Dont les mains s'étaient accrochées à Martin comme des sangsues avides d'aspirer le plus de plaisir possible. Le jeune homme s'était figé par la surprise alors une bouche étrangère s'étaient accaparé la sienne, meurtrissant brutalement ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Yann et Martin réagirent en même temps, leurs deux mains se heurtèrent froidement contre la poitrine de l'intrus le repoussant de l'autre côté du lit.   
"On avait un accord. Pas touche."

La voix du plus jeune était si rauque qu'elle déclencha une vague de désir intense dans le bas ventre de son amant. Ses hanches bougèrent de leur propre chef, et Martin ferma momentanément les yeux sous la sensation alors que Yann était toujours en lui. Il se regardèrent et le plus jeune vint se replacer comme auparavant, le présentateur embrassa son cou dans un bref interlude de tendresse avant de recommencer à bouger comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

"J'ai changé d'avis, je veux participer." La voix se voulait forte mais elle chevrotait, presque suppliante. Yann pouvait sentir le désir dans sa voix et savourait sa victoire de savoir qu'il serait insatisfait.   
Martin tourna une dernière fois la tête vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il semblait plus en contrôle que jamais alors même que les hanches de Yann continuaient leur travail, incapables de s'arrêter.

"Tu n'es plus en position de négocier quoi que ce soit Laurent." Il y avait de l'avertissement dans sa voix et du coin de l’œil Yann devinait qu'il reculait sous les mots, comme s'ils avaient été des flèches qu'il tentait péniblement d'éviter.   
Mais le plaisir devenait trop urgent, trop impétueux, le nom de Martin sortit de ses lèvres, presque suppliant. Le journaliste se tourna vers lui à nouveau, le couvant de toute son attention. Le poivre et sel devenait toujours plus impétueux, plus brusque à mesure que l'orgasme montait , il le savait. Le reporter lui disait souvent à quel point il adorait ça. La main de Martin avait rejoint la sienne sur le bas-ventre du jeune homme, et il adorait sentir son poids sous ses doigts, depuis la première seconde où il lui avait donné l'autorisation de le toucher de cette façon. Il se demanda brièvement s'il fallait qu'il exprime son plaisir différemment face à la présence de l'autre homme dans la pièce mais l'orgasme le cueillit si vivement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, il eut conscience du vif plaisir que ressentit Martin à le voir vaciller ainsi sous lui avant qu'il ne soit emporté par la même vague lui aussi. Yann avait repris suffisamment conscience pour pouvoir l'observer à loisir, savourant la bouche rougie et entrouverte, le gémissement fantôme qui résonnait encore dans ses tympans, les yeux brillants et la chevelure ébouriffée. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court. Lui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre sa respiration tant l'orgasme avait été ravageur. Il mit plusieurs minutes à remarquer que quelques chose clochait. Il se redressa brusquement devant la réalisation.

"Il est plus là."   
"Ça fait un petit moment qu'il est parti déjà, avant qu'on finisse. Je t'ai distrait exprès, tu t'en ai pas rendu compte.." Martin bataillait pour reprendre son souffle, et ses paupières étaient closes. Il semblait si serein face à tout ça que Yann fut partagé entre la tendresse et l'agacement.

"Mais il est parti où? Je ne l'ai pas vu s'en aller."   
Martin ouvrit paresseusement un oeil pour contempler l'homme à ses côtés.   
"Excité comme il l'était, il a probablement été satisfaire sa frustration quelque part. Avec l'homme que tu as vu dans son appart peut-être." Un sourire coquin étira ses lèvres. "On peut pas lui en vouloir, on a dû lui donner un sacré spectacle. C'est dommage qu'on ait pas filmé finalement, j'aurais adoré voir ça." Il se pencha pour embrasser le torse de son compagnon, s'attardant sur les deux morceaux de chair si sensibles qu'il réveilla avec sa langue et ses dents. Yann sentit le désir chauffer l'intérieur de son bas-ventre à nouveau et ses cuisses s'écartèrent de leur propre volonté en une demande silencieuse. Martin ne se fit pas prier pour glisser sa main entre elles en une caresse lente et taquine. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avec douceur, comme si le temps leur appartenait. Mais Martin interrompit le baiser comme à regret.

"Il me reste un truc à faire avant de m'occuper de toi." Il bondit avec souplesse hors de lui et se précipita vers ses affaire pour sortir son téléphone.   
"Haha, Robin et Vincent sont sortis et ils ont réussi." Devant le regard éberlué de son compagnon, il s'assit au bord de lit en lui faisant face.   
"Vincent a récupéré les clefs de son appartement cette semaine et il a fait un double un midi. Pendant qu'on était .. occupés.." ils rougirent tous les deux. " ils sont allés chez lui pour récupérer les photos sur son disque dur et les supprimer. Ils ont fouillé partout et ils ont pas trouvé d'autres doubles y compris dans son ordi. Et toute façon même s'il reste des photos, on a ça.."

Il se leva et s'approcha du mur situé à sa gauche, à côté du lit, opposé à l'endroit où Laurent avait passé les dernières heures. Un grand miroir s'y trouvait, appui précieux pour surveiller l'homme qui avait provoqué tout cela, mais l'objet était bien plus. Il passa sa main sur le côté et récupéra ce qu'il cherchait. Il montra sa trouvaille à son compagnon.

"C'est une mini caméra qu'on a piqué à la rédac." Expliqua-t-il à Yann qui fixait l'objet sans comprendre.   
"Tu nous as filmé??" s'exclama le plus vieux, la voix aiguë, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos.   
"Pas nous, lui. Elle a été orientée exprès. Robin et Vincent ont installé ça tout à l'heure avant qu'on arrive. Ils ont attendu ici et ont intercepté Laurent alors qu'il arrivait, ils lui ont fait croire qu'ils s'étaient réservés un truc romantique pour le weekend. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Vincent l'a distrait et Robin l'a installé vite fait. Si ça n'avait pas marché, j'aurais trouvé autre chose pour filmer avant qu'on arrive ici, la poche de ma veste, ou un truc dans ce goût-là."

"Mais .. vous vous êtes pris pour des espions? Vous êtes fous! "   
Martin rit doucement.   
"Effectivement c'est vraiment un plan de cinglés. Mais il vient entièrement de Vincent, faut pas être étonné. D'après Robin il s'est beaucoup amusé à jouer à James Bond. Je ne sais pas à qui il a demandé pour la caméra mais apparemment ça a marché. Ils ont toutes les images de lui."

Il vit Yann se prendre la tête entre les mains. La tête lui tournait et Martin passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. "Pour faire court, on a de quoi se défendre et lui n'a probablement plus de quoi nous attaquer." Il caressa le visage de son amant du bout et des doigts et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras d'un geste brusque enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Il posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit en sautant la peau s'éveiller..   
"Je suis encore sensible.." murmura Yann contre son épaule. Martin rit doucement.  
"Je t'ai fait tant d'effet que ça.." chuchota le jeune homme avant de continuer à descendre tout doucement et de reprendre la caresse qu'il avait interrompu plus tôt.

Yann perdit la suite de sa phrase dans la chaleur de la bouche qui s'emparait de la sienne.

*************************

"On devrait peut-être s'en aller." Soupira le présentateur alors qu'ils savouraient le champagne qui trônait sur l'une des tables de chevet.   
"Oh bah il a payé, après tout, qu'on en profite." Il lui dit un clin d’œil et le quarantenaire sourit, amusé. Martin avait envoyé un message à Laurent après leur deuxième interlude amoureux, lui signifiant qu'il avait perdu son avantage sur eux et qu'il serait bien dans son intérêt de changer de stratégie avec eux. Il l'avait appelé et après une discussion houleuse, un status quo semblait avoir été décidé. Semblait car Yann ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur la conversation, il s'était fait happé par le profil du jeune homme, sublimé par les lumières nocturnes. Il ressentit le besoin viscéral de l'embrasser, de le remercier. Martin s'était allongé près de lui et Yann le surplomba soudain, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Le journaliste l'observa, le regard un peu perdu, comme s'il y avait trop de choses à regarder sur le visage de son patron, comme si ses yeux n'étaient pas capables de tout absorber d'un seul coup. Yann se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, savourant chaque seconde de la descende vers ces lèvres si tentatrices. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent furent l'un des plus doux qu'ils échangèrent depuis le début. Il avait un goût de promesse.

"Épouse-moi." Murmura-t-il en le contemplant avec une tendresse infinie. "Pas maintenant, je sais qu'il est trop tôt et qu'on est pas prêts."ajouta-t-il devant l'air stupéfait de son compagnon, il se sentait démuni devant son air enfantin et ses sourcils écarquillés. "Mais un jour, je n'y tiendrai plus et je vais te le demander. Alors, épouse-moi." 

Martin se redressa lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Le plus vieux rougit furieusement et commença à bafouiller qu'il s'était laissé emporter, il se détourna et et chercha à quitter le lit, mort de honte à l'idée d'avoir fait une demande si intime qui était apparemment rejetée puisque Martin ne réagissait pas. Il s'était laissé emporté évidemment. Les mots s'étaient échappés comme s'ils avaient volé de son coeur à ses lèvres, effleurant seulement son cerveau de leurs ailes. C'était ridicule, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait bien sûr, oh non, il y pensait tout le temps. A Martin et lui, vieillissant côte à côte. A la cérémonie même, intime et joyeuse, aux soirées à deux même s'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Car être mariés signifiait qu'il aurait toujours son compagnon près de lui même si de belles opportunités l'emmenait loin de Bangumi. Il avait été stupide de lui balancer ça comme ça après ce qu'il venait de surmonter, après ce que le jeune homme avait accepté de faire, de subir pour lui. Il était un sacré égoïste, on ne pouvait pas faire plus belle preuve d'amour que ce Martin avait toléré pour lui mais non, il avait fallu qu'il en demande encore plus. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait encore l'aimer après ça, il avait été stupide de croire que ça pourrait être le cas. Mais un torse fin vint se coller contre son dos alors que des bras entourèrent sa taille, interrompant son auto-flagellation. 

"Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?" Chuchota une voix rauque dans son oreille. Il laissa son amant le faire basculer contre le matelas avant de partir à l'assaut de son corps une nouvelle fois.  
"Je suis désolé.. Pour la demande, pour tout.. Je comprendrais que tu ne m'aimes plus.."  
"Ne sois pas idiot voyons.." Martin fit passer le bout de son doigt sur l'arrête du nez de son amant, effleurement patient et rassurant. "Je crois que je t'aime encore plus qu'avant, si c'est possible. Et oui, c'est trop tôt, mais le jour où tu me le demanderas, je te dirai oui." 

Un bref regard entre les deux hommes, intense et profond, de ces regards qui hurlent sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, suivi d'un baiser qui ravage tout ce qui n'est pas eux.

Au fin fond de la nuit, alors qu'ils somnolaient l'un contre l'autre, la tête du plus jeune reposant sur le torse de son aîné, Yann sentit Martin murmurer contre sa peau alors que le sommeil l'emportait : "On devrait toujours accepter les propositions l'un de l'autre, elles ont toujours de supers résultats." Son rire retentit contre son ventre comme un ronronnement. Sa bouche vient chercher la sienne. "Je ne serai jamais aussi heureux qu'en acceptant le tienne." 

Un sourire ravi éclata sur son visage à peine effleuré par le temps, comme un feu d'artifice. Il sentit le même fleurir contre son peau alors que son compagnon s'endormait doucement. Il n'aurait pas cru possible de pouvoir avoir l'homme qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras. Il repensa à l'Italie, à la proposition de Martin , à leurs premières nuits, à toutes celles qui suivirent, à ce que Martin avait enduré pour lui.   
Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi aimé, aussi valorisé, aussi heureux. 

"C'est à moi de te remercier Martin, la meilleure proposition de toutes, c'était la tienne." 

Fin.


End file.
